The Lunar Alchemist
by Kayland Elric
Summary: Elle Elric is also a state alchemist just like her older twin brother Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist. Please join Elle as she tells the life a normal State Alchemist. please R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own Elle Elric at this point.

Prologue

My name is Elle Elizabeth Elric and I am twelve years old and I'm also related to Edward and Alphonse Elric. Edward is my older twin brother and Alphonse is my younger brother. However, I don't live with them.

You see, my father left my mother and brothers and took me with him shortly after Alphonse was born and we were never going to return to my hometown of Resembool.

Most people know my brother Edward as the Fullmetal Alchemist or 'The Hero of the People Alchemist'. Now I don't really want fame for my achievements as a State Alchemist also but I just want to show people what happens to a field State Alchemist who doesn't search for items such as the Philosopher's Stone or something like that.

It's pretty much the same thing as Edward's tale though with the dangers, excitement, Homunculi, family drama, chimeras, and all that stuff. Except my tale is full of loneliness also because I don't have a partner in crime like Edward has with Alphonse.

Don't get me wrong though, I do love my job as the Lunar Alchemist, and despite not having a title like Edward I'm already twelve years old and I was promoted to lieutenant within six months of my acceptance under Roy Mustang's tutelage. Hell, Edward's only made it to major and we've been in the military the same amount of time since we were both accepted on the same day.

I'll go back to the State Alchemy Exam. The day the true adventure began for me.


	2. The first day of the exam

Chapter one

Chapter one

The First day of the Exams

Alright here we are, the first day of the State Alchemist exam and I sat outside of the building waiting to be let in to take the exam. My brown hair was flowing in the cold breeze and my back jacket barely kept me warm. At this point in my life I did still love Edward and Alphonse despite the fact I didn't have any memories of them.

The only way I knew them was by my golden locket my father gave me shortly before he abandoned me in a small town called Xenotime, which is a very poor town now that the gold mine ran dry.

I opened my eyes for a few seconds before seeing a blonde haired amber color eyes boy and they were the features of my older brother.

"Edward!?" I called and he paused to search for who called him so I approached him "What are you doing here?" I asked

"Excuse me but who are you?" He asked.

"Oh right." I replied taking off my locket and handed it to him. "I'm the girl in that photograph there." I added as he took the locket and looked at it.

"Mom, Al, Dad and me." He gasped in shock. " Are you Elle?" He asked me.

"Yep. Long time no see brother and I mean that literally." I said and he hugged me tightly, to tightly for a normal human grip but I let it pass as a very well worked out soon to be teenager. "I missed you too." I laughed once he let me go. "Did you, Mom and Al move out here?"

"Didn't you and Dad get our letters?" Edward asked.

"Letters? I haven't lived with Dad honestly. He abandoned me in a poor village five years ago. Why what happened?"

"Mom got a fatal disease and hid it until Al and I found her passed out on the kitchen floor and she died a month later." Ed said and I gasped now.

"She's dead?" I whispered. "Did you bury her?"

"Of course! What else is there?" Edward asked handing me back my locket.

"Cremation." I replied clutching my locket to my chest.

"Oh. I'm not familiar with that." Edward said.

" It's when you burn the body and keep the ashes in a box surrounded by photos of that person. It happens in my new town all the time. I live in Xenotime." I added.

"Oh I get it now. I won't do that to someone's body especially mom's body." Edward answered.

"True. I was just wondering. So were you adopted?"

"No, Al and I live alone."

"Where is he?" I asked looking around for someone who looked like the other boy in the photo even though he was an infant and I heard a voice echo behind me. I turned around slowly to see a huge seven-foot suit of armor behind me and I screamed before calming myself down. "Where'd that come from?"

"Elle, that's Alphonse." Edward said.

"Yeah okay and I'm the Fuehrer!" I said scarcasticly "No way in hell Alphonse is seven feet tall." I said in disbelief.

"Brother who's this?" Alphonse asked disproving my point.

"Elle Elizabeth Elric." I said bowing. "You're older sister. I'm Edward's younger twin sister."

"Then you live with Dad?"

"Nope. He abandoned me years ago. I lived with a family in Xenotime who can't have children. I'm a blessing to them. they saved me during my darkest days too." I answered.

"Do you hear from him at least?" Alphonse asked hopefully.

"Sorry but no. not since the day he left me behind." I answered as a bell rang and the door opened and a man wearing an eye patch and a uniform stood inside the door.

"Who's that?" A man asked another.

"I am Furher King Bradley!" The man shouted. "I proudly welcome all you young Alchemists to our annual state alchemist exam. This exam might as well be the hardest exam you'll ever have to take in your life. The exam is split into three separate days. (I don't know the exam but in the anime it took a couple of days therefore I'm guessing three.) Today will be the written part of the exam." He explained

"You'll have four hours to answer 1,500 questions today. Tommrow you will be questioned and given a physical to determine your physical status. We can't have weak soliders can we? Then finally is the field test. If you don't make it don't be discouraged because you can try again next year. Now…please follow me to the testing room." He added.

Everyone followed him into a huge meeting room and everyone sat down in the chairs and a soldier handed out a huge book which was filled with the questions and the book was the size of a five subject notebook.

When we got the okay I opened the huge book and I saw the first question.

_What is the first law of Eqvillant Exchange?_

I decided to look through the book and was looking for any mulitiple choice questions but I didn't find any and discovered the whole exam was a short answer exam and ther was also a three page minium essay.

This was totally mental for someone like Edward, Alphonse and myself who are either eleven or twelve, soon to be thirteen years old in a few days for Edward and myself.

Anyways, I decided to write the essay first thinking it was the major point factor in the exam and to save yourself the pain of following the long and gruesome exam I have to take I wont tell you the questions I had to answer either because they might break your brain because I'm sure as hell lost about ten to fifteen points off my IQ per hours as I continued through the exam.

Finally, four hours passed and we were all dead weights pretty much as we walked outside where a little girl and a dog was waiting for someone.

"Big broders!" the girl said leading the dog over to us. " How'd it go?"

"I didn't finish and my wrist feels like spagetti." Edward moaned.

"I got through it but next comes the interview."

"Wait…big brothers?" I asked quietly but either Al heard me or he remembered I was there.

"Oh! While we are taking the exam we're staying with a State Alchemist. We live with the Sewing Life Alchemist and his daughter Nina, who's the girl. She thinks we're her big brothers." Alphonse added. "Nina this is our sister Elle. Elle, Nina and Alexander."

"Oh hello there Elle." Nina said. " Say hello Alexander." Nina cooed and Alexander barked at me. " So did you do big sister?"

"Huh!? Oh, um…I think I did okay. I barely finished but I'm exahausted." I said.

"Where are you staying Big Sister?" Alphonse asked.

"Some place I can camp legally." I replied. "I like sleeping on grass.

"Eww. Sis, why don't you come stay at Mr. Tucker's house with us. I doubt he'll mind." Alphonse asked.

"I can't possibly impose on the household." I added turning around. "See you later guys." I called and I waved at them as I left the premises and headed out of town and I heard Al's armor clank behind me sometime later.

"Sister please wait!" Alphonse called and I waited for him to catch up. " Sis please stay with Mr. Tucker's family. It's going to be really cold so I don't want you to get pheunomia or hypothermia. We lost mother and father we don't want to lose you either." Alphonse told me. "Brother would've chased after you but Mr. Tucker want him to bring Nina home."

"Fine but only if Mr. Tucker agrees with putting me up while the exam is going on." I sighed in defeat leading Alphonse back into town and then he led me to Tucker's and my curiosity got the better of me. "Alphonse?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you wear that suit of armor?" I asked. "I'm sure that you're a handsome boy just like Edward's becoming. I'd bet that Ed would become quite the ladies man." I replied laughing.

"Do you remember a girl named Winry Rockbell? She didn't live that far away from us." Alphonse asked.

"No, Dad and I left shortly after you were born. You were one at the most. Honestly if I didn't have the family portait in my locket I might not remember who you were at all." I replied sadly. "It's a sad thing actually." I added as it started to pour. "And so is this."

"Come on let's hurry to Mr. Tucker's!" Al shouted as we ran through the rain and by the time we arrived I was soaked. "Mr. Tucker are you here?"

"In the dining room Al!" Edward called back and we headed inside the dining room and my hair was dripping with rain water.

"Elle it's called using your hood." Ed laughed.

"My hood's fake Edward." I responded.

"Oh. Mr. Tucker this is my twin sister Elle." Edward replied.

"Pleased to meet you." Tucker replied approaching me and shook my hand.

"Like wise. I just wish it were under better conditions. I already met your daughter and dog. You have a beautiful daughter Sir."

"Thank you. please join us for dinner." Tucker replied and I took off my jacket and Tucker put it on a coat rack and Al came back with a towel and I quickly towel dried my hair and Tucker brought me a plate and a glass of water.

"I assumed you hate milk like Edward." Tucker added.

"Please don't assume things it's unalchemist like." I said.

"Unalchemist like?" Ed laughed.

"Shut up just because you have a bigger vocabulary doesn't mean your don't make up words pipsqueak."

"Uh-oh." Alphonse sighed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY CAN'T BE SEEN WITH A MICROSOPIC MICROSOPE AT IT'S FULLEST!" Ed asked punching me with what seemed like metal in my face and I fell out of the chair hitting my head.

"Elle!" I heard Alphonse call and he ran to me but I passed out before he got there.


	3. Happy Bday?

Chapter 2

Hey, I realized that I messed up big time in the very first chapter or the prologue. Elle wasn't supposed to say she was an eleven-year-old kid because this whole story is like a flashback of her journeys as a state alchemist. So for purposes sake she's going to be 21 years old because I am going to include certain parts of the Fullmetal alchemist games, books, and the movie including the third Fullmetal alchemist name that isn't released in America yet. DAMN YOU SQUARE ENIX GET THE FREAKIN LICENCE ALREADY!! Okay I'm done ranting and fixing the mistake I stupidly made and I'll let you know when I'm entering a book, or the third Fullmetal alchemist game, which is called the girl who turned from god or something like that. I am not thinking of Bluebird Illusion and I want to know the damn story line too! Damn homunculi version of Edward named pride. How the hell he become a homunculi anyways? If anyone knows because you're like ultimate masters of the Internet please let me know because I have an idea or please help me look it up. :D yeah I know I said I was done ranting I'm officially done now.

Chapter 2

Happy B-day!

I woke up two and a half hours later on a bed with Ed next to me and holding an ice pack to my already swollen cheek. Ed was looking at me with eyes full of guilt.

"Are you alright Elle?" He asked. He was the only one in the room with me.

"Yeah but why did your fist feel like metal?" I asked.

"I guess you'd know eventually." He sighed removing his t-shirt and gloves and reviled and automail arm. "Half of my left leg is automail. Al isn't normal either."

"Is that why Al wears armor? He's self-confident?"

"No, Al _is_ the armor."

"Is the armor? What are you talking about?"

"When Mom died Al and I missed her so much that we got a real alchemy teacher in Dublith. We spent a year with her before using Dad's old human Alchemy books. We were going to attempt it." He said starting to lose his voice.

"No, you were going to do a human transmutation!?" I whispered with as much anger and shock I could.

"We _did_ attempt human transmutation." Ed said starting to quietly sob. "Al lost his whole body and I felt so bad because he really didn't want to do human alchemy but did because I wanted to. He was following me into things. I found a suit of armor in the corner and my leg was already gone. I dragged myself over to the armor and knocked it over and drew a transmutation circle on the inside of the neck part in the back and the same circle on the rest of my limbs, forehead, and heart. When I sealed Alphonse into the armor I lost my right arm. Then I got automail and wanted to join the military as a state alchemist so I could get research on things that are forbidden to be sold in bookstores so we could get our bodies back to normal using the philosopher's stone." Ed explained. "I'm sorry too Elle, I didn't mean to punch you. I'm used to Al doing that to me so I usually punch him with my automail so I don't hurt my other arm!" He added full out crying. (Yes I'm aware that Edward is OOC this chapter but that's cause he's talking to Elle and she isn't originally in the anime. After all, Ed just remet her after almost 13 years without her.)

I was shocked to say the least. Who knew besides those who know the legend of my older brother that a kid faced this much drama already in his life? I mean my father abandoned me after he took me away from my mom Ed and Al when he dumped me in Xenotime but still.

"It's alright Ed, calm down." I said sitting up and I hugged him as I tried to imagine the pain Ed and Al had to go through since mom died.

After about ten minutes Ed calmed down enough and he smiled at m.

"Thanks El, I needed that."

"No problem. Just wondering bro, when was the last time you cried?"

"When and I found out that Winry's parents were killed in the Ishbal Rebellion and we imagined how it would be for us to imagine mom. Apparently we jinxed her death."

"Not really Ed. I mean everyone dies eventually somehow or another." I said. "It was just mom's turn unfortunately."

"But she's so young!"

"My new family adopted a toddler while I was there and we woke up one morning and for some unexplained reason passed away during the night."

"I…I'm sorry Elle."

"It's alright. I got over it." I said simply yawning. "I'm going to go to sleep for real instead of an unconscious state."

"No you can't! You might have a concussion!"

"I'm not dizzy nor am I feeling ill." I said. "I've had concussions before Ed."

"Alright." Ed said taking a piece of chalk and drew a straight line. "Walk on this line."

"What the hell? I'm not drunk Edward. That's just going way to far."

"How am I going to far? I just want to make sure you're alright!"

"True. Sorry. Hey, where's my bag?"

"Downstairs still why?"

"Um…I…kinda need a stuff animal to sleep at night." I whispered. "I don't like being alone."

"You can come bunk with Al and me." He said supportingly.

"O-okay I guess." I added nervously following Edward down to his room after getting my bag and changing into my pajamas and we saw Al and Nina drawing with crayons. Which happened to be my favorite thing in the world.

I walked over to them and saw Al drawing with a lot of artistic care. I looked over his shoulder to see a beautiful field and a huge house.

"You're pretty good Al." I said sitting on the floor with my bag next to Al and Nina while Ed sat at the desk with a couple of pieces of paper and a pen.

"Thanks sis. That's the field you can see our house from and that's our house." Al said. "I used to draw all the time but I rarely do anymore."

"Why not? Studying to much lately?" I asked and I pulled out an art book from my bag and took out an art kit I assembled that had crayons, markers, colored pencils, and in a separate baggie I had oil pastels.

"You draw too?" Nina asked.

"Yeah but I'm not as good as Alphonse is. I'm mostly a novelist but nothing is published." I added.

"Can I read one of your stories some time?" Al asked.

"Sure why not?" I said look up to my older brother.

Edward was facing the desk tapping the desk with one of the pens that were in a cup and Nina walked over to him to see what he was doing and he was practicing writing.

"Are you drawing too little big brother?" Nina asked.

"No Nina, I'm practicing my writing skills." Ed said.

"Huh? With your automail?" I asked.

"No, using my left hand." Edward said simply still focusing on the paper.

"Why not use your automail Ed? Wouldn't it be easier?"

"Because this happens." Ed answered clutching a pencil and it shattered the moment he closed his hand.

"Okay, I guess that'll work I suppose."

"See what I mean. The pens just explode but I don't want ink on the automail to make it all messed up."

"Well taken." I said "But then again, Al can draw and write when he took the exam even with his armored body. What's the difference?"

"The armor's different than the automail."

"Oh I get it because its hollow the armor doesn't have that much pressure against the pencil or pen unless you purposely grip it really tightly." I understood.

"I'm also really careful." Al added.

"Ah." I added and I was rather tired already and I couldn't hold back a yawn.

"Are you tired sis?" Al asked me

"Yeah kinda."

"You can use my bed to sleep on El." Ed said looking at me with a face full of concern.

"Nah, I'll be alright." I said getting my bag and I headed back to my room.

I didn't want Alphonse to see me with a stupid security blanket I suppose you could call it. To be completely honest I didn't really want Edward to know because I will never know what he'll say about me behind my back. Heck some other kids that live in Xenotime have called me various names. Just because I am an eleven, almost twelve year old kid and have to have a stuffed animal that I have to use in order to sleep.

I pulled out my dog, which is a husky, and laid down in the bed I woke up in when Tucker came into the room to check on me.

"Ah, you're awake. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I'm fine. Ed's punches won't keep me down for long." I assured him.

"That's good. Have you seen Nina?"

"Yeah, she's in Edward and Alphonse's room coloring with them."

"Thank you. Now I bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight?" I said unsurely. "Hmm. 'I bid you goodnight?' That sounded like something some snotty rich man would say." I thought as I changed into my pajamas and climbed under the covers and went to sleep.

The next day I decided to roam and explore central since the second day of the exam was three days away and the hardest part of the exam was over so I thought.

Once I got dressed I walked over to the window and looked out it to see a white powder covering the ground. I didn't even know what it was either, after all Xenotime is near a desert. It's not as bad as cities in the smack middle of a desert like Ishbal or Liore but it was relatively close sometimes.

I saw Al, Nina, and Alexander, who is Nina's dog, in the courtyard playing in the mysterious white powder. Then Al noticed me in the window and waved. I smiled and waved back to Al shyly.

I'll have to admit but now that I know the truth about Alphonse and the story behind his suit of armor. It was honestly hard for me to look at Al the same as Edward, Nina, and myself. After all, if Edward couldn't find a way to bind Al's soul to the armor or the armor itself, Al would've died that night and Ed might've died too from massive blood loss. It had to have been Al who carried Ed to safety that night. If Ed lived and Al didn't he would be a very lucky kid. Now don't get me wrong, I love Alphonse with all my heart even if he is a suit of armor. But it's rather hard for me to think of him as a human and not a ghost or a spirit even though that's mostly what he is and he's still my little brother.

Anyways, I opened up the window and was greeted with a gust of cold air. I closed my eyes quickly and pulled my head back inside until the wind calmed down some and then I stuck my head back out again.

"Alphonse, what is that stuff?" I asked.

"You don't remember snow?" Al asked shocked.

"No, after all I was five when I was left in Xenotime and you should know that Xenotime is a desert." I said.

"Hmm. Good point." Alphonse added. "Come on out and play, it's fun!" Al called.

"Alright then. I guess I'll come out." I added getting my coat from the chair and headed to the courtyard. I picked up a handful of snow and dropped it automatically. "Why is it so cold? How can anything like this be any fun?" I asked confused as Al and Nina laughed. "Hey Al, where's Ed?"

"Probably in the library somewhere."

"Does Ed do anything besides study for anything and everything?"

"No, not really." Al said as Edward opened the door.

"Al?" He called shielding his face from the sun reflecting off the snow.

"Hey Brother!" Al and I said.

"We made angels broder come look!" Nina said cheerfully.

Ed's face went from a confused look to a look of extreme happiness as he smiled hugely and he couldn't resist the temptation to jump in so he jumped of the porch and into the snow.

"Wow Ed your crazy!" I laughed.

"Why don't you join in Elle?" Ed asked.

"She's from Xenotime Ed. They don't get snow there and she didn't like the snow when she picked it up.

"Seriously? Come on Elle it's fine!" Ed called as he picked up some snow and threw it at Al.

"Ah that was not fair!" Al called angrily.

"All's fair in war Al." Ed said tapping Al's metal shoulder.

"Hey kids." We heard a voice say and a man wearing a military uniform came over.

"Do they know about the human transmutation?" I thought scared and rushed over to Ed.

"What the heck Elle?" Ed asked. "Oh you two never met before. Sis, this is Major Maes Hughes. Hughes this is my younger twin sister Elle Elizabeth Elric."

"Hey kiddo. Are you taking the Alchemy exam also?"

"Yeah I am." I added.

"What's up today Hughes?" Al asked.

"Oh right. I'm here to invite you to my house for a party. Gotta keep Ed and now that I know Elle her from studying through their birthdays."

"Oh yeah that's today!" Al replied.

"How did you find that out? I didn't tell anyone about my birthday. Did you Elle?" Ed asked.

"I don't know anyone in the military besides Tucker and now Mr. Hughes."

"Oh, I'm in the investigations department. I wouldn't make much of a major if I couldn't figure out when two kids' birthdays were." Hughes replied.

We all looked at each other sadly because we were having fun and Hughes only mentioned Ed and me, Not Al or Nina. And we didn't want the fun to stop.

"Oh don't be sad, you're all invited." Hughes said suddenly and our faces lit up.

"Alright! Party at Hughes house!" Ed, Al and I called and Hughes laughed.

After Nina got permission from Tucker to join us at the party Hughes led us to his house and when we got there his wife Gracia was there to welcome us with open arms.

"Welcome kids." Gracia said.

"Your stomach's a melon!" Edward shouted.

"Edward!" I shouted punching his flesh arm since I was on that side.

"It's alright sweetie." Gracia replied.

"Are you having a baby soon?" Al asked curiously.

"Any day now." She smiled. "The baby's been making quite a fuss. She's ready to come out and see the world."

"Can I feel Miss Hughes?" Nina asked knowing that babies moved inside of their mother's stomach.

"Sure thing anyone else?" Gracia asked.

"Um…sure." I said and Nina and I put a hand on her stomach gently and we felt the baby kick our hands. "I see what you mean." I added.

"It moved! It moved!" Nina cried happily and laughed. "It feels funny." She said as I took my hand away.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hughes." I said. "Do you have any names picked yet?"

"Hughes picked the name if the child of the boy and I chose the name if it was a girl. If the child is a girl her name will be Elysia Marie Hughes. If it's a boy it's Michael Anthony Hughes." Gracia explained.

"They're both pretty names Mrs. Hughes." Nina and I said with a smile.

We sat around in the Hughes' living room telling stories and jokes and Hughes told us of someone named Roy Mustang's mess-ups during the war in Ishbal he could never forget that made Ed laugh.

I later found out from Al that the day the transmutation occurred Mustang was in Resembool and saw the multitude of lights surrounding the house and that Roy was the one who gave them the idea to join the military.

Then Hughes asked me to tell the reason I had to joining the military. In the beginning or the prologue I didn't say why I decided to join the military. Xenotime used to be a prosperous town. It was always full of money because of a gold mine in the mountain on the outside of town. However the Gold mine we found wasn't a good one. The mine only lasted about four years before it ran dry. After that our economy steadily declined and we became one of the poorest towns in all of Amtress, and many of the towns people are falling ill with a mysterious illness that is slowly turning into a huge epidemic in Xenotime with a new case developing each day. I decided to become a state alchemist and with the money I earn I can hire a scientist to help find the solution to the illness and cure it completely.

Of course, Edward thought my story was a harsh one but I didn't lie at all when I told it. Now Ed's story about Mom and the human transmutation and how Al got trapped in the armor is a harsh story. Plus the story on how Ed now as to deal with automail for the rest of his life unless of course the philosopher's stone is real and the boys can fix their bodies.

Not that much later Hughes announced that dinner was read so we all filed into the dinning room and sat at the table while Gracia put the food out and everyone (except Al of course) got what they wanted and we had a nice feast. I helped Nina out too by taking her vegetables. Okay I love corn so I wanted Nina's since she didn't want them. I tried to take Ed's too since his was on a cob but since I was sitting next to him he slapped my hand and gave everyone a good laugh.

Then Gracia brought out a birthday cake that had a whole bunch of strawberries on it and in blue and red icing were the words 'Happy Birthday Ed and Elle' on it.

"I sure hope you kids like strawberries." Gracia replied.

"Oh heck yeah!" I said, "They're my favorite!" I replied with a huge smile.

"Hmm. Do we light up the candles twice and let Ed go first then Elle?" Hughes asked.

"We can share." Ed and I said.

"Alright that was weird." Al replied in an awkward voice.

"Not really Alphonse, they're twins. Twins are known to be in a similar brain frequency so they know what the other is thinking." Hughes said.

"To bad Mustang isn't around. With his alchemy Hughes wouldn't need to use a lighter." Ed laughed.

"Edward behave." Al and I added.

"Alright now that I'll call awkward." I said laughing.

"Okay kids let me know when you have your wish." Hughes said and after a minute we had our wishes and we nodded. "Alright when I get to three blow out the candles okay? 1…2…3!"

Edward and I took a huge breath and we blew out the candles. I know that my wish came true so I'll tell you what it is. I wished that I could become a state alchemist to save my town. (Yeah you saw that coming right?)

While we were all eating cake Gracia went to get some tea and when she came back well…hell broke loose to say the least.

"Who wants birthday tea?" Gracia asked.

"That would be great." Hughes said as Gracia collapsed. Ed, Al, Nina and I rose from our seats while Hughes ran to his wife's side.

"Honey what's wrong?" Hughes asked.

"It's here."

"The tea?"

"Come on Hughes use your head." I thought.

"The baby!!"

"What?!" Ed, Al, Nina and I asked shocked.

"The doctor said next week."

"Well the baby just said NOW and I'm pretty sure SHE gets to choose." Gracia said.

"I'll get your bags." Hughes said.

"Wait there's a blizzard outside." Al said pointing to the window.

"Right you can't go out. I'll bring the doctor here. You kids help her!" Hughes said running to the door.

"How do we do that?!" Ed called as Hughes slammed the door.

"Aw man." Al sighed.

"Well I guess this counts as party games." Gracia said in pain.

"Not the good kind." I thought as Ed and I got her onto the couch and laid her down gently.

"So Elle, what do we do?"

"How the hell should I know!? I'm not old enough to worry how to deliver babies or anything like that. I just know HOW they're created for God sake." I said. "Mrs. Hughes please tell us you know what to do." I begged.

"Well I suppose we'll need a lot of fresh towels and hot water." She said. "There's a huge basin and towels in the bathroom closet."

"Ed help me out with the basin and Nina can you carry the towels?"

"What about me?" Al asked.

"Al I know it's a lot to ask of you but I saw the bathroom earlier and I know your armor won't fit. Can you help Mrs. Hughes if she needs anything and call us if something happens like she gets really close to birth? She'll tell you trust me." Elle said.

"I thought you said you didn't see a birth before." Edward said.

"I didn't. I needed surgery one day and while I was in the recovery room someone went into labor and was just about ready when they moved me out. Trust me I was close to witnessing one." I replied. "Come on." I said and we ran to the bathroom and raided the closet and found the basin and towels.

I handed the towels to Nina who rushed to Mrs. Hughes as fast as her little feet could carry her while Ed and I tried to figure out how to get hot water into the huge basin without taking up to much time.

"Should we heat water on the stove Ed?" I asked.

"That'll take to much time!" Ed shouted at me and I took a step backwards and regained myself.

"Calm down Ed." I said gently. "What about Alchemy? We can fill the basin and draw a transmutation circle to heat the water with."

"That's not a bad idea sis!" Edward said as he put the basin into the huge bathtub and turned on the hot water all the way up and it filled the tub. "Hmm…don't need alchemy I guess." Ed said because we could see steam from the basin.

We filled the huge basin and we carefully carried the water to the living room.

"We got the hot water bowl!" We called.

"Thanks kids. Put it on the floor next to me." Gracia said. "Al, can you get a spare washcloth from the kitchen?"

"Sure. I'm just glad your pain has passed." Al said getting ready to leave as another contraction occurred and Gracia moaned and once the pain died down she closed her eyes to rest for a minute but we being kids though she had died, even me and I was close to seeing a birth.

"What do we do now!?" Al called running back and forth and Nina was crying. I was trying to calm Nina down while Ed tried to assure everyone, including me, she wasn't dead.

"Look, she's not dead just sleeping!" Ed said running back and forth from Al to Nina and me while trying to keep an eye on Gracia as well and she moaned softly. "See!"

"Please stop yelling." Gracia shouted in pain and I knew full well she wanted to curse so badly due to the pain but refrained herself.

"Damn it!" Edward said clapping his hands together. "Alchemy can help almost anything. Why can't it help in child birth?"

"Little big brother?" Nina said sadly. "The water's very cold." Nina added.

Edward walked over to the basin and the moment he touched it sparks flew from his hands to the basin and heated the water.

"Whoa." I said amused.

"Brother, what did you do?" Al asked.

"I have no idea." Edward gasped.

"Alchemy! How'd you do alchemy without a circle?"

"I don't know I just used my head."

"For once." I muttered then of course Hell round three.

"Ow I can feel its head now!" Gracia said.

We all screamed again (yeah I bet your out there laughing your ass off) and we backed into a corner.

"She can feel it's head what's that mean?" Ed asked.

"She's actually giving birth now I think!" I said.

"Deliver it Ed!" Al called.

"I'm not touching Baby stuff!"

"Oh shove it Ed you're the only one with gloves. The rest of us can hurt Gracia and the baby rather than help it!" I said.

Ed slowly agreed and Ed and I helped Gracia give birth. Ed did the actual birth and I coached Gracia through it like a nurse or Hughes would've. Once the baby was out Al had a towel and we carefully wrapped the baby in a towel and handed Gracia's beautiful little girl to her. And as soon as we did the doctor and Hughes came through the door.

"Of course AFTER we run around like chickens with their heads cut off the doctor and husband/father show up." Edward said.

"Well thanks to you kids we have a new edition to the party." Gracia said. "Little Elysia." Gracia asked.

"Happy birthday Elysia!" Nina said.

"Come on guys, let's let the Hughes' and the doctor check on their daughter." I smirked and we all headed out and went into the guest room since we couldn't walk home and we all gathered on the floor and Ed pulled off his gloves.

"I so don't want those anymore." Ed said and I laughed.

"Just wash them." I said and we all laid back.

"Oh man. Mothers are amazing." Edward said. "Gracia did something Alchemists can't do no matter how much we try with alchemy alone."

"Our mom did it too…three…times." Al said sounding as if he was crying. Ed and I sat up from our spots and looked at Al.

"Al…you okay?" Ed asked.

"I miss mom." Al said fully crying.

"You're lucky Al." I said. "You and Ed knew Mom. I just have a picture of her and my step mother."

"Bet she still loves you though." Edward replied. "Hey Nina, what about your mother?"

"Edward!" I whispered trying to calm Al down who was still crying.

"Mom said daddy was a good for nothing alchemist so she went to live with her parents." Nina said as Hughes came in.

"Hughes! How's Gracia and Elysia?" Ed asked.

"She's asleep. I called Tucker to let him know you four will be staying here tonight. It's to dangerous to bring you home. I have a few air mattresses you can blow up and decide who will sleep well. I also wanted to thank you for helping Gracia deliver my daughter. You kids did a good job the doctor said. You four could work in a hospital no problem." Hughes said and he left the room to get the air mattresses.

"Well Al and Ed need the beds because of their automail or armor so Nina, you and me have the air mattresses." I said.

Five minutes later Hughes came in carrying a vacuum and two air mattresses that Ed I blew up. Well Ed cheated and used alchemy with his new found powers.

After wards, we all climbed into our beds and Ed came over and whispered into my ear.

"Will you be alright with out your animal Elle?" He asked.

"I'm not alone so I should be." I replied.

"If you need anything let me know okay."

"Okay." I added and he headed back to his bed and we all fell asleep.


	4. The end of the exam

Chapter three

Chapter three

The Second Day of the Exam

Day two of E-day as my brothers decided to call the exam dates was finally here. Today would be the second day of the State Alchemy exam but today wasn't really an official testing day like the stupid and tedious written exam that seemed impossible to get a hundred percent on. The exam was really only an interview and a physical to see if you're fit mentally and physically to be in the military. Which was a danger zone.

I started to get worried and wanted to talk to Edward and Alphonse about the details of the exam or at least the physical part of it.

"Edward, Alphonse can I come in?" I asked entering the room half way from behind the closed the door.

"Sure Sis, come on in." Alphonse said and I came I all the way and sat on the rug tucker just put in their room. "Is everything okay?" Alphonse asked.

"Well not really. I'm worried." I said.

"About the exam?" Edward asked coming to sit next to my as he was working on his writing skills again. "Don't worry Elle. You'll do fine." Edward said putting his flesh arm on my shoulder.

"No!" I said removing Ed's hand. "I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you and more particularly Alphonse!"

"Me?" Al asked pointing to himself. "Why me Elle?"

"Hello! Do you now what happens today at the exam Al?" I asked.

"An interview since there's so many people that's all their doing." Ed replied.

"No, an interview and a physical. How can Al get a physical, there's nothing to check?!" I shouted. "No offense Al." I said

"None taken." Al replied.

"Al…if you don't want to be caught and undergo hard core experimentation…drop out." I said remember the nightmare I had the night before and it was not fun. I also started to flip out once the pictures and sounds started to rush into my head.

"Elle, what's wrong?" Ed asked remembering my 'condition'. "Elle, did something happen last night?"

"I…I had a huge nightmare last night. Al was in the middle of lab five undergoing experimentation and begging for his life to be let go and all of a sudden I'm over in central headquarters where the exam is being taken while…I can't…I can't." I said fully crying and feeling stupid for fully breaking down in front of my brothers.

"It's alright Elle. Go ahead Al and I are here." Ed said embracing me and rubbing my back while Al put on of his metal hands on my shoulder and gently clutched it. I took a deep breath before allowing myself to continue.

"I was the headquarters, watching you getting killed by a huge firing squad." I said "All because Al went in, got examined and the doctor found out Al was a spirit and the state arrested you and charged you with committing human transmutation."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Ed said gently. "Elle, that won't happen I promise."

"Bull! I suppose that man Hughes knows the truth about Al or someone knows but the exam is handled by higher ups. Higher ups like generals and the Fuhrer himself. If they find out you're screwed." I added as a knock came through the door.

"Who is it?" Al called.

"Me." Tucker said. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes Mr. Tucker." Alphonse said. "Just family meeting." Alphonse added.

"Thank you." Tucker replied. "By the way, breakfast is ready and then you should head to your exam." Tucker added.

"We'll be done in a few minutes." Alphonse called and tucker left and headed downstairs.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked gently.

"I suppose." I added yawning. "Dang, I barely got any sleep last night. I guess it's a good thing that today is just an interview and a physical."

"Come on, some breakfast and some coffee might do you some good." Alphonse added.

Alphonse led me downstairs and to the dinning room where Tucker had made pancakes and had fresh strawberries, blueberries, a tub of whip cream, syrup, and a few other toppings to put on the pancakes.

We all sat at the table where Nina just finished her breakfast and left to play with Alexander who for some reason hates me. Every time I'd go to pet him he'd would growl and attempt to bite me. I don't know why he doesn't that because he likes Edward and Alphonse.

After we ate breakfast we were on our way to Headquarters and while we were waiting to be called a man hiding in the shadows called out to Edward and Alphonse and they went over and I followed just incase.

The man had a military uniform just like Hughes did and had a build similar to Ed's but his was more defined with age and he was much taller than Edward was. He also had onyx colored eyes that held the pain of a soldier and knew right then that he was probably in the Ishbal Rebellion

Xenotime has a lot of veterans from the war in Ishbal. That war was said to be the worst war in history. It was an accidental war though; one day a military man had accidentally shot an Ishbalian child when they were trying to end a riot. Once that child was shot that riot turned into a full-scale war that killed many on both sides. I don't know what ended the war exactly because the veterans don't want me to know.

Anyways, the man who called Edward and Alphonse over looked at me curiously and seemed like he would refuse to start speaking until I left. But then Edward stepped in just as I started to step away.

"Chill out Mustang. This is my twin sister Elle." Edward said. "Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of her, she knows our secret."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Mustang said. "If you boys want to continue to go on without revealing your past then Al needs to drop out."

"Thank goodness I'm not the only one." I thought with a smirk.

"No way." Alphonse said and my smirk disappeared.

"But Alphonse." I attempted but Alphonse cut me off.

"I refuse to be separated from my brother. I'll take the risks." Alphonse said.

"Al, you want to be experimented on!?" I asked shocked.

"No, but it's a risk I'm willing to take." Alphonse said.

"S…Screw you Alphonse!" I said quickly running away from the alley and just ran before Edward, Alphonse, or this Mustang guy could catch me and thankfully I was called for my physical so Edward and Alphonse couldn't get me for a while yet.

The physical lasted about half hour to forty-five minutes and since I didn't need to be back until two thirty to wait for the interview I decided to leave the grounds and I found the local library.

I wanted to go there to read some books but I decided to write own some ideas I had for my novel I was writing called The Kingdom of Paleon and stuck my twin brother, Alphonse, and my best friend back home named Elisa and let them join the team I already created with an elven princess named Kayland, her fiancé' Bryian (_**that**_**'**_**s the elven spelling of the name Bryan**_) Kayland's pet dragon Sparkle**, **and would now include Edward, Alphonse and Elisa but I don't know how to include them yet so I decided to let it be for a while.

I sat and worked on the story until twelve thirty when my stomach started to growl and I headed to a café down the street and get a little bit to eat before heading back to the headquarters for the interview.

When I got there I just sat around for a while and I surprisingly avoided my brothers and after about an hour in the cold in my thin jacket I was finally called into the room and I walked in glad for the heat the room provided.

"Are you Elle Elizabeth Elric?" A man asked.

"Yes sir." I said.

There was a total of about four men in the room and I saw the man who talked to Edward and Alphonse earlier was there and another man had a pissed off look and I thought he would bite my head off the moment I said something. He was bald and had a moustache that went sideways (_**like the French style of moustaches**_) and wore the military uniform.

Another had black hair but kept his visible eye closed and his left eye had a patch that wrapped around his head. He always wore a smile which creped me out and he too had a moustache but his was a normal looking one so it wasn't that bad.

The fourth and final man wasn't part of the panel that was going to question and judge me but he was only there to write down the conversations that we were going to have so that the three men questioning me can use it to decided whether or not I was a likely candidate to be in the military once the final grades were tallied.

"My name is Fuhrer King Bradley and this is General Basque Gran, the Iron Blood Alchemist, and Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist."

"Pleased to meet you sirs." I said saluting properly and then a light came on in the middle of the room and showed a three-legged chair in the middle of a transmutation circle. "That circle keeps the chair balanced doesn't it?"

"Sort of." Bradley said. "Now please take a seat if you are a true alchemist it will not tip over."

I walked over to the chair and was surprised that it didn't tip over

"Very good." Bradley said. "Now this is a little personal but you are related to Edward Simon Elric right?"

"Yes sir. He's my older twin brother. We were separated at a young age and met again on the first day of the exam." I replied. "My father left my mother and brothers and later abandoned me in Xenotime." I added shivering.

"Are you alright?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah, I'm just cold." I said raping my coat closer to me.

"Right, uh…anyways to the matter on hand Miss Elric. So is your reason for joining the military the same as your older brothers?" Gran asked.

"No sir, mine is completely different."

"Go on, tell us your reason." Gran said.

"Well, I'm from Xenotime, and a lot of the towns people are ill. The illness is slowly turning into an epidemic and is unknown but I've decided that I would join the military and use most of the money I earn to pay a scientist to try and come up with a cure since it doesn't seem to be alchemical to me." I said.

"Can you fight hand to hand?" Bradley asked.

"Barely. I'm better at using weapons like swords or something like that."

"Do you have a weakness in your transmutations?" Roy asked.

"Um…yeah. On nights on the new moon I can't use alchemy at all. When I first dabbled into alchemy my best friend and discovered that the strength of my alchemy depends on the cycle of the moon. Luckily for me and for you the day you set the final testing day is a full moon or close to the full moon so my powers will be at their best."

"Elle, did you have an alchemy teacher?" Roy asked me as he passed Bradley a document.

"No, why Colonel?"

"Where did you get your knowledge? Books?" Gran asked.

"No sir." I said. "I haven't had any type of training. Alchemy just comes naturally to me for some reason." I said.

"Do you know about other various types of alchemy?" Gran asked.

"I've heard about the Grand Arcanum before." I replied. "I know that it's an ancient type of alchemy that was used in an ancient city about 5,000 years ago."

"Impressive. Do you know the name of that city?" Gran asked.

"No sir." I said. "Why are you asking me questions like this?"

"Your exam was nearly perfect." Mustang said.

"Wait what? I…I just guessed on a lot of it. It was mostly common sense." I said and Gran slammed his hands on to the desk.

"Alchemy is not common sense!" Gran shouted.

"General Gran!" Bradley said and Gran sat down.

"Can you tell me the three steps when conducting alchemy?"

"Sure, analyze, deconstruction, and reconstruction." I said.

"She's obviously lying!" Gran shouted and rose to his feet again. "It's obvious she's had a teacher or read alchemy books. Unless she's done something forbidden."

"Maybe that's why Dad took me away. Maybe something happened to me when I was little. It'll actually make a little sense." I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Mustang asked.

"Shortly after my younger brother was born my father took me and left my family he later dumped me in Xenotime never to return. Something could've happened back when I was living with them.

"Your father would be Hohenhime of Light right?"

"Yes sir. At least that's what Mom told me. She's the only one who ever met my father. That's why he decided to leave me with her."

"Your Mother is your adopted mother right?"

"Yes sir. He left and never came back so she adopted me."

"Hohenhime is well known in the military you know. He is known as the greatest alchemist of all time."

"That'll explain Ed's ability to put Al's soul in the armor." I thought. "Even though we're twins we're not identical so it's possible he got Dad's alchemical strength." I added to my thoughts.

"That's right." Mustang continued and snapped me out of my thoughts. "He is said to be a valuable asset to the military if another war broke out."

"I don't know the whereabouts of my father so I can't help you out. But did my father fight in the war in Ishbal?"

"Not according to our records." Gran said.

"Well I can't help you. As I've said earlier I haven't seen my father since he left Xenotime." I added. "If he happens to show up while I'm gone Mom's going to keep him in Xenotime until I can get back there to kick his butt for making me leave mom and my brothers."

"We understand Miss Elric." Bradley replied.

"Have you had your physical yet?" Mustang asked.

"Yes sir."

"You may return home for the day. The final testing day will be tomorrow starting at 11:30 am." Bradley added.

"Thank you sir." I added bowing and I got off the chair carefully.

"Oh, and Miss Elric?" Mustang asked and I turned around.

"Yes Colonel Mustang?"

"Unless you want to catch a cold, pneumonia, or worst I suggest you find yourself a better jacket. Maybe your brother has one you can borrow."

"Maybe." I said heading out.

It wasn't all that late so I decided to head to a coffee shop I saw earlier and I got a huge cup of hot chocolate and decided to head back to the library to work on my novel for a little while and I was so lost in my story that I didn't keep track of the time. When I got the idea of how late it was it was when someone was shaking my shoulder.

"Miss, I'm afraid it's closing time." The woman who shook my shoulder said.

"Closing time." I asked. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten thirty."

"Crap I'm dead!" I shouted gathering my stuff rather quickly and I had to run home in the rain with my notebook tucked tight underneath my arm inside of my coat

When I arrived at Tucker's mansion every single light was on in the house and I knew I was in trouble with both Tucker and Edward.

I knew I'd have to face the music sooner or later so I just walked in the front door of the mansion and took of my shoes and Alexander was there growling at me.

"Big sister you're home!" Nina said happily coming from around the corner. "Big brothers and I were worried about you."

"I'm sorry Nina. I went to the library after I was done with my exam and I lost track of time." I said.

"You're soaked." Nina pointed out and I was tempted to give a 'no crap Sherlock' remark but held it back seeing as she's only four year old or so. "I'll ask Daddy to make you some tea."

"Thanks Nina." I said heading to my room to get out of my wet clothes and I changed into my pajamas. "I wonder where my brother's are. Oh I bet they're in their room." I thought and I decided to head towards their room. To find it empty so I headed to the kitchen where Tucker was making me tea like Nina asked.

"Where have you been?" Tucker asked.

"The library. I'm a novelist and after the exam I headed to the library for a little while but it turned to be hours. I'm very sorry Mr. Tucker." I said. "Do you know where my Brothers are?"

"They know they couldn't go in the rain to look for you so they're in the library trying to take their minds off you being missing. If you wanted to go to a library you could've stayed in the one here."

"I had a fight with Alphonse and just wanted to be away from him. I always head to the local library if I'm in a fight even in Xenotime." I explained.

"Take your tea and go talk to him. Then I want you kids to head to bed. It's getting late." Tucker said.

"Yes sir." I said taking the tea he handed me and I headed towards the library and I knocked on the door.

"What is it Nina?" Edward asked.

"It's me." I said

"Elle!" Alphonse called opening the door and picked me up causing me to spill the tea I had in my hands all over the front of my shirt.

"OW! Alphonse!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Al cried. "Let me take care of that."

"No! I'll do it." I said growling

I had a necklace that I kept hidden underneath my shirt that has a transmutation circle on it so all I had to do was clap and my alchemy would work just like Edward's ability to use alchemy without a circle. But obviously with a transmutation circle.

All I have to do is clap my hands like Edward and the circle on my necklace would activate according to my will. I know Edward and Alphonse have never seen me use alchemy yet so I'm sure they'd be shocked.

So I clapped my hands and when I did the circle activated and I touched my shirt and dried my clothes as well as get rid of any stains the tea might've or had left.

"You can use alchemy without a circle!?" Edward and Alphonse asked shocked.

"No."

"Then how?" Al asked and I took out the necklace.

"Here's my transmutation circle." I said coldly.

"Big sister, can we talk?" Alphonse asked.

"If you mean about what happened at the test then no, we can not. It's said and done with now." I said. "I just came to let Ed know I'm not dead in an alley somewhere." I added leaving the room headed to mine and locked the door and decided enough was enough. I decided to use the little money I earned in Xenotime to get a hotel or go with my original plan to camp out somewhere despite the cold.

I wrote a note to Tucker thanking him for putting me up for a few days and telling Edward that it was great meeting him again and that if he need me to call on me by writing a letter to me in Xenotime and I left the house address on it.

It was snowing as hard as it was the day Elysia was born so I realized that I couldn't leave that night without losing my life so I settled for staying at Tucker's for one more night and I would leave early in the morning to hear the results of the exam.

I sat my stuff down and walked over to the desk and pulled out a notebook that I used as a journal similar to this one and started to vent about what happened between Alphonse and me. I also wrote about what I learned at the exam about my real father, and my apparent knowledge about alchemy. The only light I had was a candle that I lit using alchemy since I didn't have a lighter or matches so that way I could pretend to be asleep if someone tried to talk to me and I also locked the door.

When I finished writing in the journal it was twelve thirty so I blew out the candle and headed to bed.

The next morning I made sure I woke up early to go and book a hotel room and then got breakfast in the kitchen and waited around in the hotel room until it came close for the exam to start. I headed over and was put in the first group since I was part of the early arrivers and also I assumed that they wanted to make it easier on the alchemists, and to give us more room to transmute so they kept the groups small.

When I got to the field I saw a couple of trees, a huge mountain, a lake, and a few other various items you would find in the wilderness we could use to make something that would ultimately impress Gran, Bradley, and Mustang.

"Good morning everyone." Bradley said with the same creepy smile. "Today we will put your alchemy skills to the test. By using the items around the testing grounds you will attempt to make something that would blow us off our feet."

I looked around for a minute at the items we were given to try and think of something extraordinary and then I remembered a transmutation I did a long time ago. The transmutation was probably the best the transmutation I've ever done in my entire life.

One day, when it was a full moon, I managed to turn some destroyed house roofs that got ripped off the houses due to a huge tornado like sandstorm and created various cranes by mixing some metal pipes and shockingly to me the cranes were fully operational and cut the clean up process as well as the reconstruction process of our time down dramatically.

The storm however was years ago, I was probably either seven or eight years old at the time and if that was the case I was using alchemy for only a year or two prior to the storm my friend Elisa wasn't even born yet or was just born since I'm four years older than her.

Anyways, I wondered if I could pull off the transmuation again, and after about three minutes of debating I decided that that would be the transmuation that would ultimitly break me or make me. It would be modified a little bit since I didn't have any metal to work with and I didn't know how to create metal out of wood, water, and earth so I thought I could at least make the body of it and make it a wooden crane instead of a metal crane like the one I made in Xenotime.

All the other alchemists decided to go before me and one managed to create a metal pillar which would help me out a lot. The Fuhrer said we could use whatever the other alchemists created since the supplies were limited.

My turn finally arrived. I dragged some trees over to the metal pillar and took a deep breath. I clapped my hands and one hand touched the pillar and the other touched the trees and after a minute the trees, metal pillar and I were engulfed in a bright light stood proudly was a crane after the light died down.

"Impressive." Bradley said.

"She's definitely Hohenhime of Light's child." Mustang said. "I'm excited to see what her brother comes up with." Mustang added.

"Thank you everyone. We will you call for you in a couple of days to hear the results of the exam." Gran said.

"Oh crap." I said.

The previous night while I was waiting for sleep to come to me I was thinking if I should really stay in central in the hotel because if I did wait in the hotel I wouldn't be able to return to Xenotime for a while because my money would be out and I wanted to go to Xenotime to make sure Mom and Dad were okay before I became a state alchemist if I did. (even though I would.) I rushed over to General Gran before they turned around to leave.

"General Gran sir." I said going up to the men. "I'm taking an unexpected trip to my hometown for a few days to see my mother and father in Xenotime. I don't know if I'll return before you make the final announcement so if you don't I would like you guys to know where I am so you don't go out of your way." I added handing them our family business card and Mustang took it.

From there I headed to the hotel where I stayed for the rest of the day and night until tommrow when I'd head to Xenotime.


	5. Elle's Disaster

Authors note: This chapter is a little gory for some people. It kinda has a house of wax reference but since I can't watch horror films due to a mental condition I have I can't tell you for sure I think it's close enough though. (I can only go by trailers on television). This chapter is short and some things in this chapter are unscientific but for the purpose of this story this is the way I want it okay. Besides with alchemy you never know. Lol. The next chapter will also be shorter than normal because of the way I want the chapters to roll. Thanks and please R&R I know people are reading and I take all reviews and PM's and I will answer them…cookies from the dark side for all who do.

Chapter four

Elle's Disaster

I finally arrived in Xenotime and when I did the first I did was head straight to my parents house where my best friend Elisa was visiting my mother and Mom was wrapped in a blanket and sitting in a chair on the porch.

"Mom, it's like eighty degrees, why on earth are you wrapped in a blanket?" I asked worried as I entered the front yard.

"Elle! You're home!" Elisa shouted and headed over to me. "You didn't make it?"

"Please, tell us everything." Mom said.

"After you tell me why you're wearing a blanket when we live in the middle of a desert mom. You can't be cold." I demanded.

"I had a fever the other day. I just wanted to get some fresh air and I decided to wear a blanket to be on the safe side." Mom replied.

"Were you examined by a doctor?" I asked. "What if you have that illness everyone is getting?"

"Yes honey I was examined the day I got the fever. I just have a small cold is all. So, how was Central?"

"Cold. My little jacket didn't keep me warm at all. But I got a whole new appreciation for mothers during child birth. My brothers and I helped one of their friend's wife give birth to a beautiful daughter." I said.

"Wait your brothers?! You found them? What about your birth mother? Was your father around?" Elisa asked excitedly.

"Whoa candy chick." I laughed. "Yeah I met my brothers, they're nice. I did manage to get mad at my younger brother before I left Central but that's besides the point. I did find out that my mother passed away due to an illness and that my father never returned to them once he dumped me here. They took the exam too. The last time I saw them was the second day of the test. it was divided up into two days. I also found out that unfortunitly my older brother Edward, has automail on his right arm and left leg due to an accident and some freaky gene in my younger brother Alphonse caused to be a giant and he's so self-concious that he resides in a suit of armor."

"Armor?" Elisa asked confused.

"Yeah it's the only thing his size without having to wear a paper bag and it keeps him safe. Like a giant bubble that will never pop." I added. "Come on mom, you should go lye down before your cold gets worse." I said leading my mom into her room and into bed.

"If you can your father is up at the mine. Will you help out with your alchemy?" Mom asked.

"Sure, I can transmute. Come on Elisa, mom needs to rest." I said leading the kid outside. "I'm going to head up to the mines."

"I'll head over to Uncle Belsio's orchard and help him out with his fruit. I'll ask him if I can bring some over for your mom. Fruit will help her get better faster." Elisa said as a rescue pulled up and stopped in front of the front gate.

"Hey Elric, you're home. There was a cave in at the mine, come on I'll give you a lift, they were going to call you in anyways if you were around." Jake said.

"Thanks Jake." I said hopping into the truck.

Before I decided to go to central to take the alchemy exam, since I was the only alchemist in Xenotime, I voulentered in the rescue squad by using my alchemy to help the adults or I helped crowd control. I was even used to get into small places while fires broke out in the village or something collapsed like the mines apparently did. It was during such an occasion the crane transmutation occurred I told you about earlier.

As you could probably guess my parents aren't exactly thrilled that I'm on the rescue squad like this. They rather have me working at the base running the scanners and relaying the messages we get.

If I didn't know that they were going to call me and if it were any other day I might not have been called to go to the mines but as you know my father was working that day so I think I had a right to be called in to help out to make sure that my father would be alright because if the mines collapse it's really dangerous because that means something isn't stable or was built unproperably.

Finally, we arrived at the mines and saw a lot of the miners and a lot of the villagers standing near by.

"Why don't you handle crowd control for now?" Jake asked.

"Okay, I wanna know where my father is too if you find out." I replied.

"Of course El." Jake sand and we separated and I headed toward the crowd while Jake headed toward the mine.

"Alright guys, please back away and please head back to the village unless you have family who are here." I called out pushing the crowd back until I heard a drill power up.

"Are people trapped?" A woman asked.

"I don't know if people are stuck inside the caves or not." I said as a man named Steve came over.

"Elle can you transmute?" Steve asked.

"Yeah why?"

"We hear calls coming from inside the mine. Your father could be in there because he's not here."

"Damn it!" I said heading to the mine and they had a decent size hole made. "Are there injured!" I called.

"No, just dead. A couple of men got crushed by the boulders when the support beam collapsed."

"That's what caused the cave in." I thought. "Are they underneath the rubble?"

"No, we pulled everyone out."

"Numbers!" Jake called.

"There's two of us alive. They're five dead."

"Alright stay calm." Jake said. "Elle, can you crawl through this hole?" Jake asked.

"And do what Jake? I'm not EMT." I asked as a man named Phil came with dynamite.

"All set."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can't blow an opening with dynamite! The mine might've collapsed when one of the support beams broke so the people inside said. It could cause another cave in." I said.

"Can you transmute an opening?"

"Maybe, it'll be tricky. I need a hard hat." I added and Jake put his on my head.

"What's your plan Elle?" Jake asked.

"Use alchemic dynamite. I'm going to melt the rock…I hope."

"Hope?"

"It's an idea. Just back everyone away." I said crawling inside the small hole and the two men helped me inside. "Okay, take the bodies and move back. Just incase something happens I'm going to put a shield over you." I added

I clapped my hands and touched the ground and surrounded the two men and the bodies. I then took a deep breath and examined the area and it looked stable. I called again and touched the rocks and watched as they slowly started to melt into a huge puddle on the ground and among the puddle was a set of bones.

"The hell? Hey!" I shouted, got rid of the shield I made and grabbed one of the men by his collar. "You said you had everyone out from underneath the rubble. If that's the case, why the hell is there a set of bones where the rubble was?"

"I'm sorry Elle, I thought we pulled out everyone." The man said.

"Hey, didn't Mike try to leave shortly before the collapse?" The second man replied.

"My father?" I asked and ran outside where people were cheering at my success. "Jake!" I called and he ran over to me.

"What is it?"

"Did anyone see my father?"

"No, I haven't seen Mike and neither did the others."

"Oh no." I said heading back inside the cave and looked at the bodies the men pulled out. If none of them were my father it was highly possible the body I saw was my father's body.

My body started to shake as I looked over the corpses praying that my father was among them but at the same time he was able to head home and didn't hear the cave collapse so was waiting for me at the house.

Then I caught the smell of the special type of oil that works only on automail. Yeah that's right, my father had automail. I finally caught glimpse of melted silver attached to the bones' shoulder and in a pattern of an arm being the only way Dad could bend it thanks to his automail model.

I knew right then…the body I found…was my father's. He was never to be heard from again and there was nothing left to him except bones that didn't melt because of the certain temperature I used to melt the rock. It could easily melt metal and the skin off my father but not the bones because bones are said to be harder than rock or something like that. So in short, he'd never be seen again, he was lost in the mine.

I broke down crying because my only father…well, the only one who cared about me, died and it could've been my fault. I mean who knows, my father might've been alive by some strange miracle under the rock and was unconscious. When I melted that rock, I could've killed him. I might've killed him with my own alchemy.

Just then Jake came in and saw me on the ground crying. He picked me up off the ground since I don't weigh much (100 pounds isn't heavy for my uncle.) and led me to his truck and gave me a box of tissues to use to dry my eyes.

"That set of bones was your father wasn't it?" He asked.

"No mistaking it. Dad's the only one with automail in the whole village. I wish Edward and Alphonse were here." I said

"Edward and Alphonse?"

"My brothers. I found them while I was in central. Edward's my twin brother and Alphonse is a year younger than us. I don't know how to contact them though." I said.

"Wait a minute! Colonel Mustang! He can give me Mr. Tucker's number."

"Good idea. You can call him from my place. Let's not worry your mother right now." Jake said.

"What about Daddy?" I asked. "I can't leave him here. I'm his daughter."

"The authorities have to deal with the mines and the bodies. I'm sorry but you can't help there."

"Okay." I said. "Let's go."

Okay, let me tell you a little bit about Jake before you start to think he's a pedophile or something like that because if you do think that and I find out I might beat you down. Jake is my mom's best friend. Just as Elisa grew up with me Jake grew up with her and helped my parents raise me starting on the day they took me in and adopted me. I just can't believe that I lost my father for the second time in my life.

Jake drove me to his house and when we got there I called the State Military and they happily patched me through to the colonel.

"Hello, Colonel Roy Mustang." He said.

"Colonel it's me Elle Elric, Edward and Alphonse's sister." I said.

"Ah, Elle. Fullmetal was telling me you left a few days ago. (It takes three and a half days to get from Central to Xenotime.) What do you need?"

"Can you give me Mr. Tucker's number? I really need to talk to Edward. My father was killed in a mine accident today."

"Who found the body?" He asked.

"I…I did after I melted some rock to free the trapped people inside the mine. "Everyone told me they got everyone out of the rubble so I did it."

"Calm down Elle." Roy said. "I'm afraid due to Military policy I can't give you Tucker's number but I can give Edward the card you gave me with your mission."

"Not the card information. I'm staying at my Uncle's right now. I can give you the number."

After I gave Roy Jake's phone number he told me he'd call Ed and have him call me ASAP at Jake's house and hung up. Jake thought he should tell mom while I was on the phone with Mustang so he was gone and when the phone rang ten or fifteen minutes later I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sis it's me." Alphonse said.

"Al? Man your echo sounds louder over the telephone." I said.

"I'm sorry about your father." Al said. "Ed took Nina and Alexander out so I called you to see if I can help. I mean I lost mom."

"Thanks Al. I'm sorry about yelling at you by the way."

"Oh don't worry about it. I know you just wanted me safe. I decided to drop out. I can always follow brother without being a state alchemist."

"Just remember you always have to be on your toes. You never know what can happen."

"I understand." Alphonse said. "Sis, what was your father like? Was he like Tucker?"

"Kinda. I'm the only alchemist in the whole town. My father would help me learn by studying with me as I learned from books I got from the labara. He also taught me how to fight. Thanks to him and my mother I'm still alive. It was also dad who encouraged me to go to central to take the exam and it was him who begged my mother to let me join the rescue squad here in Xenotime." I said.

"He sounds cool."

"There's something I didn't tell Edward. Dad had automail too on the same arm as Edward's."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How's your mother?"

"She has a fever but it's not the illness everyone around here's been getting luckily. My semi uncle is going to get her." I said as she came in.

"Who are you talking to sweetie?" Mom asked.

"My little brother Alphonse. Edward's out with a friend who's a couple of years younger than Elisa." I said.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Uh…Al? Would you like to my mother?"

"Sure!" He said.

"Okay." I said handing mom the phone.

"Come on Elle, let's let your mother and brother some time alone." Jake said leading me to my room in the house.

"I guess Ed made State Alchemist. When I called Colonel Mustang he referred to Edward as Fullmetal. It fits him." I said.

"What about you and Alphonse."

"Al told me he had second thoughts and dropped out and I don't know about myself." I said as the village police came in and surrounded me. "What's going on?!"

"Put your hands behind your back."

"Mother!" I shouted as they handcuffed me.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Jake said.

"Putting Elric under arrest." The cop said in a 'duh' tone.

"For what!?"

"Murdering her father." The cop said.

_**Dun dun dun!! Cliff hanger…it's kinda like an episode on nickolodeon or some soap opera…aw man I didn't want that kind of ending!! Oh well it'll say because I said so. Please R&R and remember if you do you'll get cookies from the dark side….join the darkside…it's fun!! :D**_


	6. Concussion

Authors Note: The beginning of this chapter is in third person and then it'll switch back to Elle's POV

Authors Note: The beginning of this chapter is in third person and then it'll switch back to Elle's POV

Chapter Five

Concussion

Last time on the Lunar Alchemist:

"Put your hands behind your back!" A police officer shouted at Elle.

"Mom!" Elle called as the police officers handcuffed her.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

"We're putting Elric under arrest." The officer replied.

"For what!?"

"Murdering her father." The officer replied sadly.

Elle's POV and the true start of the chapter:

"Elle didn't murder her father. It was an accident. Besides there's no way to prove that he wasn't already dead from the collapse." Jake said.

Mom came in the room and saw me in handcuffs just then and gasped and ran over to me.

"Elle what happened?" Mom asked.

"Elle, can't speak until the trial or a lawyer is present." The officer replied.

"I have a right to." I told them. "They think I killed Dad so I'm being arrested for murder." I added.

"There's no way to know he wasn't already dead and you didn't know that he was there. You were told everyone was out of the rubble." Mom added.

"I know that!" I said. "Where will I be held?" I asked.

"The local prison for a few hours. Then you'll be transferred to the second prison in Central. A prison made for rouge State and normal alchemists. You'd probably spend twenty-five years to life in there." The officer added.

"Fine, let's go then. But I want Mom and Jake to come to central with me too." I said.

"Mr. Jake is a witness. He'll be needed along with the two men inside the cave with you to come to central for the trial." He told me and then turned to Mom and Jake. "Elle will be held at the town jail until the train is about to leave at four. Be at the station by four Jake or we'll get a court order to make you come." The officer added.

"Can I at least hug and kiss her good bye?" Mom asked.

"Very well." The officer said and mom approached me and did as she said before smiling at me.

"Don't worry El, you'll be okay." Mom said.

"I know. Tell Alphonse what happened. Maybe he and Ed can talk to Colonel Mustang or something to help out." I said. "There's no rule saying you can't." I added.

"Alright dear. It's a good thing Al's still on the phone."

"Let's go Elric." The officer said dragging me away and shoved me into the back of his car and drove me to the jail and once they gave me the jail uniform threw me in a cell with a woman in her mid thirties and my hands were bound in front of me by wooden handcuffs and took my necklace away.

"Hey kid, you can't be more than ten years old, what the hell did you do?"

"I'm thirteen thank you." I said.

"You're an alchemist aren't you?"

"Yeah I am."

"Explains why you're still handcuffed. So, who'd you kill?"

"I didn't kill anyone!" I snapped.

"That's what they all say. Are you a state alchemist?"

"I don't know yet. I took the exam but didn't get an answer or response telling me if I was accepted or not."

"Don't worry, you won't get called now. You're a hardened criminal now." The woman replied. "You'll be in front of a firing squad by the end of the month."

"Doubt it they can't do anything until they get an autopsy. They need evidence that I did it too. Testimonies won't be enough to convict me."

"What are you? A member of the town rescue squad?"

"Yes I am actually."

"Interesting. What's your name kid?"

"Elle Elizabeth Elric."

"Marathel." The woman said. "Robbed a place."

"They think I killed my father." I added and the cop came and opened the door.

"Come on Marathel, time for lunch." The cop said. "Elric stay there." The cop added.

I stayed in the cell as Marathel got off the ground and followed the police officer out. I walked over to one of the beds and laid down on it. Since it was almost two o'clock according to the clock across the hall I had more than likely an hour and a half until I would be guided to the train station where I'd be sent to central to await trail. I fell asleep on the concrete like bed and was awakened when an officer pulled me off the bed harshly and my head hit the ground hard.

I was automatically dizzy but the officer didn't care. I knew right then I might not make it to Central in one piece. I tried to regain my bearings but ultimately I couldn't.

"Hey give me a hand. She's half asleep." The cop said to a near by guard.

The guard came and I was drenched in sweat and I suppose blood because all of a sudden I was gently laid on the ground and my vision was swimming as if I was losing a lot of blood.

"Did you make her hit her head?" The guard asked placing my head up on a pillow to try to comfort my head and elevate it at the same time.

"Yeah. I didn't mean too I pulled her off the bed. We have to get on a train to central by four o'clock."

"She needs to go to the hospital. Unfortunately Xenotime doesn't have one." The guard added.

"We'll take her to a hospital don't worry." The officer said.

"Somehow I doubt that." I thought. "I seriously don't think I'll get to Central in one piece."

"Come on Elric stand up." The cop added and he got me up on my feet and dragged me to a car that was parked at the bottom of the steps and put me in the back of the car.

Between the time it took us to get to the train station I threw up twice on myself because of Xenotime's bumpy roads and the dizziness I had. Once we got to the train station the cop dragged me to our train platform where my Mom, the two men from the caves, and Jake were waiting for us and when they saw me barely able to stand, blood running down my face, and vomit on my clothes they ran over to me.

"Elle, are you alright?" Jake asked.

"I think I have a concussion." I moaned.

"Let me see your head." Mom sand and she carefully moved my hair to find a huge gash on the side of my head. "Elle, you're head's split open. It looks like it needs stitches, what happened?"

"She wouldn't cooperate and hit her head on the floor of the cell."

"No. You woke me up from a nap by dragging me off the bed and I hit my head off the floor because I can't fix my body since I had handcuffs on so I couldn't use my hands to take the blow." I told them.

"My poor baby." Mom said "We need to get her to the hospital to see if she needs stitches or not."

"We can't. Elle must head to central." The cop said and that sent my mom off the deep end.

"My child needs to go to a god damned hospital! If she doesn't she can die. Besides, she won't make it on the train. Do you see that she's covered in vomit and blood jackass? I'll have you sued for child abuse." Mom shouted.

"Mary, calm down." Jake said. "Give me my niece or I'm calling Roy Mustang the State Alchemist."

"Do it! Go on!" The cop said.

"Jake walked over to the pay phone and called Roy I suppose he gave Jake good news because he smiled.

"The colonel said you're unfit to care for my niece. We're to take Elle to the nearest hospital which is in Colestone and the colonel will meet us there personally." Jake said.

"Ed…and Al?" I asked.

"Want them there too?" Jake asked and I nodded.

Jake turned around again and asked Roy if Ed and Al could come with him. I was never in the hospital before or anything and even though I'd have Mom and Jake with me to help comfort me now that I've found them I didn't want to lose them. Also, to be completely honest, I was scared. Scared for the results of the trails, and scared for my life with the concussion. If I didn't get medical attention soon I know I could probably slip into a coma and never wake up to see my brothers, mother, or uncle again.

Meanwhile, Mom left me in the care of the two men momentarily to exchange their tickets for tickets to Colestone. Since right now you can only get to Colestone by train since there is construction on the main roads between Xenotime and Colestone. So obviously tickets to Colestone were lower than normal. Almost by seventy percent no less.

When Mom got back she boarded me onto the train once she got the tickets and laid me onto a bench and wrapped a blanket around me that she pulled out of a suitcase.

"Do you feel okay hon.?" Mom asked as Jake and the two men sat down.

"Kinda, I'm really nauseous and extremely dizzy." I added as Jake took off his vest and rolled it up for me to use as a pillow. "Uncle, did the cop give you my necklace?"

"Yes, but you can't have it. You're still under arrest. Roy is trusting you not to use alchemy and trusting us to bring you to Colestone's hospital safely." Jake said.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you had it. Are my brothers coming with Roy?"

"He said they were. They'll be on a train heading to Colestone in two hours at the most." Jake said. "But why do you want Edward and Alphonse at the hospital with you. You have us."

"Jake!" Mom said. "Leave the poor girl alone. She's probably scared." Mom said.

"Elle, we're so sorry this is happening to you. We tried to stop it at the mines." One of the men said.

"Is that you two are testifying on my behalf?" I asked.

"Well yes. It's our fault you're arrested. You might not make it as a state alchemist now with this on your record though." The second man added. "I'm Nick by the way and that's Kenny."

"I don't blame you guys. Rather be under arrest then have you two dead." I added. "Other wise I wouldn't be on the rescue squad either."

"You're a good kid Elle." Kenny said. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Mom, I want to sleep." I said. "I'm way to dizzy."

"You can't sleep." Mom said.

"I hate not having a hospital in Xenotime. We have doctors but no hospitals." Nick said.

"Why didn't you bring Elle to Dr. Marco? He's a good doctor." Kenny asked. "After all, Colestone is almost an hour away even by train."

"Xenotime is just to poor to have a hospital. We can't build it and even if we cold, where would we find doctors and nurses to work there other than the two normal doctors we have? Also, where would be buy medical supplies?" Mom asked.

"Couldn't we ask the state for funding?" Kenny asked.

"Let's not talk about this around Elle right now." Jake said suddenly.

"No, keep talking. Otherwise I think I might fall asleep." I said.

"Wait, can't she sleep as long as one of us is watching her? She needs rest and it might help her." Kenny said.

"Normally you'd be right but her concussion might be extremely serious so she should stay awake until we get to the hospital." Jake said.

"That's right." Mom said and I closed my eyes since the train started moving. "Elle?" Mom asked worriedly.

"I'm awake, the train's moving and I don't want to look outside to get even more dizzy. And I also want to make it to Colestone without vomiting." I added.

"Alright honey." Mom said and the train conductor came by.

"Excuse me, is she okay?" He asked.

"She might have a concussion. We're heading to Colestone Hospital."

"Would you like water for her?"

"Elle?"

"Um…sure I guess. I don't know what good it would do me though." I said.

"Might help your throat. I'm sure it might be sore." Jake said.

"I'll admit it dos hurt a little bit. Mom, do you have some spare clothes of mine with you?" I asked and the man left to get the water.

"Want to change your shirt?" Mom asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Alright, come on." Mom added grabbing a blue sports tanktop and led me to a bathroom and I got my shirt on and then we headed back towards our seat and Mom laid me back down and covered me back up with the blanket.

The rest of the train ride to Colestone went rather well. I mean, I still had motion sickness and was rather dizzy but unlike the car ride, I didn't throw up, and the train conductor did me bring me Ice water and it really did help my throat.

After we got off the train Jake demanded that I get on his back and he would carry me to the hospital which according to Nick was on the other side of the town.

Jake literally did carry me to the hospital too and when we got through the emergency room door, even though my head was bleeding, they made us sit in the waiting room for about an hour and a half until we were finally called into a bed and Jake carried me again towards the ER room in the far back and the doctor smiled at Mom.

"Okay, you split your head how Elle?" The doctor asked.

"I split it when an officer pulled me off the bed at the Jail house while I was asleep. The cell floor wad made of concrete."

"You're really coherent. That's a good sign." The doctor said. "What are your symptoms?"

"Um, I'm extremely dizzy, nauseous, and I also have a serious headache but it's not a migraine yet."

"I think she has a concussion." Mom added.

"Well, she will need stitches, then we'll see if she has a concussion and if so how bad and treat her for that. Is she still under arrest?"

"Yes, the military is sending someone today from Central by train. We have to stay here until she's well enough to travel by train." Mom said.

"Alright. Well, first let's clean and sew up your head Elle." The doctor said. "I'll warn you, it'll hurt."

"My brother had two automail limbs attached and my father had one. We're a strong family." I replied smartly.

"Ah, that's never a bad thing. What caused your brother to lose his limbs and get automail." The doctor asked.

"From what he told me he was in an accident."

"They were separated and just found out each other exist a week or so ago. They're coming with the police officer." Mom said.

"I see, you or they decided to stay with your parents?"

"Um…I'm adopted. My father abandoned me with Mom and my brothers are orphans."

"I'm sorry about that. I'm adopted too and was an orphan." He added and pulled out a needle, medicine, and thread from a drawer.

It took about fifteen minutes to clean and stick my head up and let me just say I put Edward and Alphonse to shame. After all, they lost so much from attempting human transmutation and when Ed got the Automail attached, from what Al told me one day, barely made a sound and their Aunt (in a way, she's kinda like Jake) and her Granddaughter who were the engineers and surgeons said that Ed didn't even cry.

That day Ed officially became my role model. I mean, a thirteen-year-old boy supports his brother and doesn't break at all. He still holds his same personality even though he has a lot of self put guilt and dread on his shoulders.

Anyways, from there, they did multiple tests that would determine if I had a concussion and if it was severe or not and they gave me some medicine to relieve the symptoms I had and they also rigged me up to an IV for some reason.

After the test results came back the doctor came in the room with my medical chart and approached my bed.

"Hey Elle, is that medicine working?"

"Yeah, I'm not dizzy as much as I was in the car and on the train. I can actually see a little bit now." I said.

"That's good." The doctor said. "Now, Elle's condition." He added and pulled out my test results. "Um, it seems Elle does have a serious concussion and the concussion gave her vertigo which explains the increased level of dizziness and nausea. She'll be dizzy anywhere from two weeks to a month or it could be longer. It depends when your body gets it's equilibrium back."

"There's no way in Hell I'm sitting in a jail cell for a month to wait for a useless trial." I shouted. "No…way…in…Hell." I slowly pronounced.

"Calm down Elle. Roy won't let that happen if he can. You're injured after all." Nick said.

"It won't matter Nick. I'm wanted for friggin murder!" I said and I suddenly got extremely dizzy. "Whoa, what's going on?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked.

"I…I can't see. I'm even more dizzy then I was in the car on the way to the train station." I added and then I had to throw up and when I did blood came out. "The Hell?"

"Elle!" Mom said and looked right at the doctor. "What's wrong with her?"

"It's possible with Vertigo. Her body got too stressed when she shouted." The doctor said. "Why don't you rest Elle? She can sleep but someone must wake her every two hours. I will try to send a nurse round but we've been busy lately with traumas so it might be a little later or sooner." The Doctor finished.

"We understand." Mom, Nick, Kenny, and Jake said.

"If whoever the military sent left today they'll be here the day after tomorrow early in the morning." He added.

"Thank you." Mom said and the doctor left the room. "Go ahead and sleep honey. I'll wake you up in two hours."

"Alright." I said as I made myself as comfortable as I could with a hospital bed and I fell asleep.

The next couple of days went the same as the beginning hours did. Tests to check my condition, having my mom change and clean my stitches with a damp cloth with the doctor's permission, I was fed questionable food, and I was getting irritable so in short…I HATED MY FRIGGIN LUCK!

Eventually, while I was asleep, a furious amount of banging jolted me out of my sleep and I held my head because I had a headache again.

"Who the hell?" Jake asked.

"Fullmetal! What the Hell do you think you're doing? It's a hospital for god sake!" Roy shouted.

"The colonel." I said. "Edward must be restless like me. Hopefully Ed used his flesh hand and not his automail one."

"Alright…I'll get it." Mom said and she opened the door to see Al covering Ed's mouth and Roy rubbing his forehead. "Um…Colonel Mustang?"

"Yes ma'am. These are Elle's brothers. The tall one's Alphonse and the short one's Edward."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY COULD BE CONFUSED AS A NEW BORN CHILD WHO IS FOUR MONTHS PREMATURE!?" Ed shouted.

"That was creative Edward?" Jake said sweat dropping.

"Edward honey, Elle has a headache-" Mom started.

"More like migraine now." I added.

"So you have to be quiet alright?" Mom finished.

"Okay Ma'am." Ed and Al said.

"You guys can call her Mom if you want." I said. "I know it might be hard to do that though." I said.

"Okay." Al said.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." Ed replied.

"I understand. Call me Mary then if you can't call me Mom." Mom added.

"I'm very sorry about your loss." Al said.

"It was a dangerous job. We already had a plan and knew it was bound to happen one day. Mike only continued to work at the mine because it would help support Elle if the State Alchemist thing didn't pan out. Pretty much our whole town works in the mine unless you own a farm, or restaurant, or work in the rescue squad like Elle and Jake, or you're a female." Mom explained. "How many people die at the mines on average Jake?"

"Um…at least ten people a year. Mike was the seventh since five died along with Mike, and one died three months ago in an careless accident."

"Careless?" Ed asked.

"Idiot left the key in the forklift and left it in neutral on a hill and it rolled backwards and on top of him." I added. "I enjoyed that one."

"Elle!" Mom said.

"Are you going to be alright Elle?" Roy asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I have a serious concussion and it gave me vertigo. Yesterday the doctor said I can leave by the end of the week, board a train by mid next week, and I can have vertigo for at least two weeks and possibly longer than a month. It depends on how it long my body takes to get my equilibrium back to normal." I said. "Would I have to sit in a cell until the vertigo goes away Roy?"

"I talked to the Fuhrer. He said he'll allow you to be placed under house arrest until an autopsy comes in. if the tests say she might've been alive you'll be charged for manslaughter. If he's dead; you're free, and pure grain alive; alchemic murder under the harshest degree." Roy said.

"I could go up against a firing range."

"No, hung."

"Hung?!" Ed, Al, and I said shocked.

"Yes. I used as much as my power I could to help you though Elle, I honestly view it as an accident myself but I'm not the one on the jury."

"Elle?" Ed asked as he gently rubbed my back. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay Ed." I said.

"Are you sure?" Al asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure, after all, I'm pretty confident the autopsy will prove that my father was dead. He was in the rocks and with that many rocks on top of him I'm surprised the skelaton stayed together once I melted the rock. I didn't really get a good look at it though, I cried when I realized who it was and I only knew because of his arm."

"Why was his arm deformed?"

"No, he had automail. The automail was melted." I said. "Even if I'm tried though they can't really confict me I had no idea he was there."

"You're on the rescue squad sis. I'm sorry to say this but the military won't have the same logic." Al said.

"Al! She's going on trial and could be hung and you say that to her?!" Ed shouted.

"Brother! Voice level." I moaned.

"Oh sorry." Ed said.

"She should know the truth." Al replied calmly and without changing his voice volume. "Let's talk outside Brother before you make Sis feel even worse." He added getting up and tried to move without his armor clanking and Ed followed him out.

"That was shocking." Roy said. "Those two rarely fought."

"Ed's just worried about me is all." I said.

"Oh, do you have Elle's transmutation circle necklace?" Roy asked. "I need to take it."

"I have it." Mom said. "She hasn't used alchemy since the transmutation in question." She added handing Roy my necklace.

"That's good." Roy added. "Did you all eat lunch?"

"No. It's Kenny's turn to go to the cafertiera and get us lunch." Nick added.

"Alright I'm going." Kenny moaned and got up. "The boys should get dinner to earn their keep." He said.

"Hey, leave my brothers' alone." I told Kenny with a glare.

"Yeah, yeah." He said and left and we saw a flash of blue outside.

"What the hell was that?" Nick asked.

"Alchemy and a huge transmutation at that." I said. "I hope Ed isn't taking protecting me to far. For Al's sake." I added wobbily making my way towards the window where Ed was being drenched by a fresh made fountain.

"I think it's Al you need to worry about." Roy said.

"I'm only related to their mother by blood." I said as a nurse came in.

"Colonel Mustang sir? General Gran is on the phone." She said. "You can take it from in here."

"Thank you." Roy said picking up the phone. "Yes General sir? …What? …When? … Who?…Again?…Her too!?…A chimera? Was he out of his mind?…I understand …. She'll be fine….At least a week from now but she has vertigo that'll last at least a month….Should I let them know?….I understand….Good bye."

"Roy, is everything okay?" I asked.

"No, Nina and Tucker were murdered."

"WHAT!?" I shouted. "No…no way." I added.

"That's not all. Tucker turned Nina into a chimera before she was killed. She was half human half lab according to a test sheet in his lab."

"He used Alexander to fuse with Nina."

"I suppose so. A neighbor heard a scream and called us when she saw an alchemic light. Nina escaped and so did Tucker and both were killed. An alchemist imploded them. Tucker's brain and Nina's entire body."

"Implode? Alchemy can't do that." Nick said in disbelief.

"Sure it can." I said. "By stopping at step two."

"Alchemy has steps?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, three of them. Analization, deconstruction, and reconstruction. If you implode something you put it under huge amounts of pressure until it explodes. It doesn't take much to make humans implode either."

"When you melted the rocks, was that step two or three?" Nick asked.

"It depends on how you look at it." Roy said stepping in for me. "Some alchemists would think she stopped at stage two. Others, would say the lava or whatever was left over would be the complete transmuation right Elle?" Roy asked but I didn't answer. "El?"

"Huh?!"

"You tune out easily."

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"About Nina?" Mom asked. "Who was she?"

"She's the four year old daughter of the man Edward, Alphonse, and I stayed with during the exam. He was a state alchemist and Nina always called Ed and Al her big brothers. Ed was little big brother and Al was big brother because of their heights. I guess I considered her my sister too." I said as slient tears ran down my face. "I hope Ed and Al will be alright."

"Just don't tell them." Nick said.

"Are you nuts? They considered Nina their little sister." I said as Kenny came in with a drenched Edward and a scratched Alphonse behind him and I pointed at Ed and laughed. "Ed lost! Ed lost!"

"No I didn't!" Ed said.

"You so did. Your face says it all, and your clothes."

"Did you boys repair the damage you made?" Roy asked.

"Yes sir." They replied. " Hey Elle, why were you crying?" Al asked.

"Um…Roy?" I asked.

"I got ya." Roy said in complete understanding. "Boys, sit down."

Ed and Al did so with a curious face and tone for Al for he gave a soft "Huh?" as he sat knelt on the floor and Ed sat down in a chair. (Indian Style doesn't work for Al) I was it worried about how'd they'd react when they were told about Nina and Tucker.

"What is it Colonel?" Al asked.

"Nina and Tucker were killed." Roy said and their eyes widened in shock.

"No." Al said sadly. "Not them."

"Don't feel bad for Tucker though Al." I said.

"Sis!" Al scolded.

"Tucker made Nina and Alexander into a chimera Al. An alchemist killed them." I added.

"When?" Ed asked finally in a shaky voice.

"Yesterday. I just got a call while you were out. There's no way to contact us on the train."

"Damn it!" Ed shouted.

"Maybe that's why you weren't feeling good yesterday on the train Brother." Al said.

"I guess." Ed said standing up. "Excuse me." Ed added and left the room.

"I figured as much." I thought. "Ed's personality is just like mine in a way. He's scared to lose people he gets close to. Al and I are the only exceptions because we're the only ones left unless our Dad's still alive. He probably won't call my Mom, Mom because he doesn't want to lose another Mother. I just hope this trial doesn't happen or I'm not convicted. If I am, Ed might just lose it."


	7. Living with Roy

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Living at Roy's

The week passed and my concussion was gone days after I arrived in Colestone and I was released shortly after it was cleared. Tomorrow I would finally arrive in Central and I would go to meet Furher King Bradley again and he would let me know where the trail would be and what exactly my judgment can be. As I under stood it from Roy I could face a firing squad should the state see it as manslaughter or I could go free and continue on with my life.

I wasn't all to concerned believe it or not. Well, I wasn't worried about me anyways. I was more worried about Ed and Al.

If you haven't done so already, put yourselves in my shoes and let's review my life.

Edward and I are fraternal twin brother and sister with Edward being older than me by about four minutes or so. Al was born when Ed and I were near a little over a year old (Al is about a year and three or four months younger than us) and when we were three and a half our father got up and left our mother and took me with him and eventually left me in the care of my new mother Mary.

Almost ten years have past since that day and we found each other again thanks to the State alchemy exams and my father who encouraged me to go to central to take the exams. Then, when everything was all said and done I decided to go to Xenotime for a while, the mines collapse, and I saved two men named Nick and Kenny using alchemy and I find my father's body and I was arrested for murder.

It's a little much. Not just for me but even more so for Ed and Al. they watched Mom die and out of love and respect for her attempted human transmutation that failed at a harsh price. Al is barely alive since all he is a suit of armor, and Ed lost his right arm and left leg. In order to join the military to get Al back to his human body Ed went through the pain of automail just to go on with their lives.

Anyways, we finally arrived in Central and Roy led me and only me to headquarters after Ed and Al led Mom, Nick, and Kenny to the hotel and Roy agreed to house Edward and Alphonse while I was under house arrest so I could be with them.

When we stood in front of the state military build Roy put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him in response.

"Don't worry to much Elle. I'm sure everything will be okay." Roy said.

"Tell that to my spinning world." I said as my vertigo started to come back.

Unfortunitly that would be an on and off thing for a while according to the doctor in Colestone.

"Let's sit down until your vision clears." Roy said as Hughes came up the path and saw us.

"Elle! Are you alright? I heard about that officer." Hughes asked.

"I'm fine, I have vertigo though. It'll be a while before it goes away completely. It comes and goes for now. I can get back to the point that I'll vertigo 24/7 like I did at first but I have to be careful for the first couple of days."

"Did you come to talk to the furher?"

"Yeah. I have to find out where I stand for now."

"I have to head home to watch Elysia while Gracia runs out to do a few things. She's got a head cold so we don't want her outside." Hughes said.

"That's a good idea Hughes." I said.

"Thanks. Good luck Elle." He added as he left.

"Are you alright to continue now?"

"Yeah I can go now." I added.

Roy led me down the hall to the Furher's office and when we got there Roy knocked on the giant door.

"Come in." HE said and Roy opened the door. "Ah Colonel Mustang and Elric."

"Furher sir." Roy said saluting.

"At ease. Please take a chair." He added as we sat down in the chairs. "I'd imagine Elle isn't feeling well so let's get to the point. Until we get autopsy results any trail we conduct wouldn't have a purpose. For this particular reason we'll need that test result." He said as he drank some of his coffee. "I talked to the judges of the court and they agreed that the state prision isn't a good place to hold you until the trail since you have vertigo otherwise we'd wouldn't even be here and you'd be behind bars. Since you followed our demands thus far we have decided to put you under house arrest however until the trial, which will be sometime next week you cannot have any further contact with your family and your witnesses. Roy we sent a mission for Edward to go on. It's a simple one being it's his first."

"Wait, please don't send my brother away, I want him to be at the trial." I cried.

"If he completes the mission before then he will be there."

"Sir, she's only thirteen and the case can be dropped. Please reconsider." Roy tried.

"My decision is final." The furher said. "As of now she is an alchemical criminal and by placing under house arrest she I salready getting special treatment. I don't want future crimals to get an idea in their heads."

"I understand." I said sadly. "When will my trail take place?"

"WE are beginning it next week like I said earlier. Whenever we get the autopsy results to make sure we don't need a trial. We will analize the results and go from there. however, if you wish seeing as you do have vertigo we could get the trial over and wait for the results."

"I'd rather do that. I can wait for the results." I said.

"Alright. I'll let Roy know when the trial will be. you are dismissed."

Roy and I stood up and wealked out and Roy led me to his office to get my stuff from my mother and find a comindations for her and the others until o got to either leave freely, I'm in jail, or I'm dead. My mom kept my alchemy necklace and Roy checked my bag to make sure there wasn't any means for me to use alchemy such as my art kit, (so I couldn't keep that) any pens or pencils I had, and also my textbooks since they had transmuation circles in them that I could easily draw. Then we went to his house.

Just to let you know, I trusted Roy enough that I wasn't worried about Roy being some sort of pedofile or try to hurt me like Tucker did to Nina because I could always turn him in to either the Furher, Ed, or my mother and have his ass fired. Oh yeah, I loved having people now.

When I got in the door Roy led me to the guest room he had which was fairly nice and basic.

"Just so I'm aware Elle, are you allergic to any food?"

"Um…yeah. I'm allergic to cooked eggs,(like scrambled or sunny side up not raw like to bake a cake with) certain brands of hot chocolate so I experament with that one, I won't end up in the hospital though from it, Fish, and Xing food." I said.

"Alright, fish sticks are out." Roy laughed. "Cheeseburgers okay?"

"Sure." I added sitting on Roy's couch and saw a book on the coffee table and it turned out to be a journal and I saw four words that caught my eye. "Human Transmuation attempt and Ishbal." Curiosity got the better of me so I opened the first page and I saw one word suicide and I imedantly closed the book and put it back to where it was before and pulled out one of my novels I brought downstairs with me.

My mind didn't comprehend the story line since my mind wouldn't let go of what I stumbled upon.

It actually made me wonder if that was the reason Roy supported and actually cared for Edward and Alphonse instead of arresting them for the human transmuation. Because he knew about what the risks Human transmuation brought with it.

After dinner Roy showed me where the bathroom was so I could take a shower and I brought my pajamas in and after I was done I returned downstairs where Roy was writing in his journal. I suppose there was more in there instead of what happened after the war in Ishbal and how Roy wanted to do human transmutation and tried to commit suicide. So, I grabbed my journal and at the time I just started writing about what had happened at the hospital to more detail that I did here to save you guys some time.

Since I was board in the hospital I was mostly complaining about being stuck in one place for about a week without being aloud out of bed to unless I had to use the restroom down the hall and I couldn't even walk there. Mom had to bring me in a wheelchair!

Anyways, after about two hours Roy slammed down his journal and stood up quickly and shouted.

"DAMN THE STATE!" Roy called and I cringed and hid as well as I could in the giant chair.

I've never been able to stand loud noises and no one knows why. Not even me. Mom said it could've been something that happened when I lived in Risembool with moy real mom, Ed, Al and Dad and my mind might've forgot the true reason but the reaction remains.

By the time Roy realized he had scared me he had already calmed down and looked at his hands.

"Sorry Elle." Roy said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know. But don't blame the State." I added as I relaxed. "Laws are absolute and can't be changed."

"This is why I want to become the Furher. So I can change the state and make it fairer. You are only thirteen and you listened to an eye witness." Roy said. "I'm going to take a shower." He added starting to go upstairs.

"You're an honorable man." I said suddenly. "To want such a goal I mean."

"So is your family." Roy added and continued up the stairs into the bathroom and I thought about what Roy just told me and wondered how we were honorable.

Sure I can see how Edward and Alphonse were honorable. Ed and Al tried to bring our mother back to life and it cost them both a hefty price. One no child should have to live through. Ed had to watch helplessly as Al's body slowly disappeared into the gate as his leg was also being decomposed. Then Ed went through the pain again, this time losing his arm, to get Al's soul and implant it in the armor.

But where did I come into the picture? What did I do that was honorable?

Maybe it was the number of lives I saved being a member of the rescue squad of Xenotime or maybe it was of how brave I was. (even though I have to sleep with a stuffed animal at night) I honestly didn't have an answer to what Roy meant.

I decided that I would let it go and I slowly got off the chair I sat in and I headed upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door to let Roy know that I was going to bed. I walked into the room and put my novel and journal into my bag and I pulled out my stuffed dog and then I headed towards the bed carefully and I laid down and shortly after fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of burnt bacon that over powered the smell of French toast. I woke up with a huge wave of Nausia and I pulled up the blanket over my head to block the smell until I heard Roy knock on the door.

"Elle, are you hungry?" Roy asked.

"No thank you." I called.

Roy opened the door but luckily for me he left the food out in the hall. He walked over to my bed and knelt next to me and pulled the covers back enough to look at me but the sunlight made my vertigo get worse.

"Alright, turn off the damn sun already!" I shouted.

Roy walked over to the window and shut the blinds for me which did help and it did make it a little better for me.

"Do you have vertigo this morning?"

"uh-huh. I can't see clearly at all."

"Did they give you any medicine?"

"Yeah, in the refrigerator. My medicine needs to be kept cold." I added.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Roy sand and I curled up in a ball and hid back underneath the covers fro about five minutes until Roy came in with a pill, a glass of soda, and a straw and he put the straw in for me.

"Why'd you put a straw in there?"

"That way you don't have to tilt your head back."

"Thanks for the thought but I have to tilt my head back to swallow the pill. I can't do it otherwise." I moaned.

"Oh, sorry. I want you to take the pill and then I want you to eat something to try and keep your strength up."

"Yes sir." I added popping the pill into my mouth and swallowed it while Roy went downstairs to make some toast since that's a lot more basic than French toast and bacon.

I just laid back down under the covers thinking about being honorable again and coming up with the same result…nothing.

"ARGG!! I don't get it! how the hell am I honorable!?" I growled in frustration until I heard a laugh coming from the door. "Huh? Oh, sorry Roy."

"You don't know what I'm talking about?" Roy asked.

"No. I don't see how I'm honorable. I've been thinking about it all night. I can see where you'd consider Ed and Al honorable but not me."

"Honorable means you can look up to someone right?"

"That would be idol."

"Oh yeah, let's go with idol then. You can be idolized because you rush into a situation with no fear. You have bravery that hardly no teenager has." Roy said as the phone rang.

"Shouldn't you get that? It might be the Furher."

"You understand though?"

"Yeah." I said and Roy left and I slowly ate a piece of toast while Roy answered the phone.

I suppose it was Edward yelling at Roy about having "custody" of me or it could be because he found out that he had to go on a mission somewhere and couldn't be in Central for me since he growled out Ed's title.

Edward is really protective of me. I can understand why just fine since we're twins who were speerated shortly after alphonse was born when Hohenhime left mom and took me with him and left me in Xenotime where I was adopted.

I don't even want to think about what could have happened if Mary or my current mother hadn't adopted me. I'd probably be dead and with my real mom instead of with my brothers. Hell, I still have the chance of joining mom if my father's autopsy doesn't come back and saying the rocks killed him long before I did my transmutation.

Just then Roy came back into the room and sighed.

"My older brother giving you problems?" I asked.

"Yeah. Seriously Elle I don't know how you deal with him." Roy sighed.

"You have to remember Roy I wasn't raised with him. I've only known Ed for a bout a month now. And I still don't really see him."

"I suppose that's true." Roy added thoughtfully. "Ed was sent to inspect a coal mine in Yousewell."

"A coal mine? A state alchemist needs to examine a coal mine?" I asked in confusion.

"As an alchemist you'd have knowlage of basic minerals right? So, you'd use that idea to examine the mine to make sure it's alright."

"Wait, the mine is a military owned mine isn't it?"

"Exactly."

"I get it." I added. "Wait a minute, don't you have to work?"

"Not to be mean but watching you is my mission right now."

"Oh."

"I'll let you rest now." Roy added as he got up and left the room.

Two days later, while I was reading one of Roy's alchemy books while he signed some paper work a woman named Hawkeye brought over when the phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" Roy asked.

After a few "yes sirs", "No sirs", and a final "I understand." Roy hung up the phone.

"That was the Furher. You're trail is the day after tommrow. You're mother got you a dress for the trial and Hawkeye will bring it over later today."

"What about Edward and Alphonse?"

"I don't know. I gave Riza orders to tell them when your trial was if they returned before then." Roy added.

"Okay."

"Don't worry Elle. I'm sure it'll be alright."

"I hope you're right."


	8. The Trial

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The trial

The day of the trial finally came and honestly I was a little scared about the outcome despite the fact that I wouldn't be judged today.

When I got there I had my new dress on and since I was an alchemist I had to be handcuffed by Hawkeye still so I couldn't attempt to escape even though I'm not retarded.

I sat on a very uncomfortable chair while my mom sat behind me and she was telling me to be calm and respectful but I pretended not to hear her because I'm still not allowed to interact with my mom.

Roy, who sat next to me, relayed the same message again and I nodded while the Judge, Jury, the Bailiff, and what I suppose was the questioner came in and he brought a jug of ice water over to me and said if I wanted water to let Roy know and he would help me.

If I was on trial for something unalchemical I'd be unhandcuffed however since I was arrested for alchemical murder charges I needed to be handcuffed to assure the safety of the others in the room and I understand their methods just fine.

"All rise!" The judge called and we all stood up and the judge sat down in his chair. "You may be seated." And we did. "Today we are here, due to illness, to try Miss Elle Elizabeth Elric on a count of either alchemical manslaughter or alchemical murder both in the second degree. Elle, please approach the bench if you can."

"Yes sir." I added

That day I also woke up with vertigo and Roy who had pretty much piggybacked me since I was so dizzy led me here. Ultimately Roy helped me up to the stand and helped me sit down gently so I didn't get dizzier and he went back to the table we were at before. While the questioner approached me.

"We will now start the questions."

"Miss Elric. Is your real mother or father around?"

"I'm adopted sir. My real mother died about five years ago according to my brothers and my father left me in Xenotime after abandoning me and Mary adopted me."

"Is Mary here today?"

"Yes sir." I said and pointed to my mom.

"How are you ill?"

"I don't believe that's relevant to this sir."

"Answer the question Miss Elric." The judge said.

"Yes sir. When I was arrested in Xenotime, a cop mishandled me while I was half asleep. My head slammed on the concrete floor of the cell and I got a concussion and the vertigo came from that."

"I hear you're a state alchemist. Is that true?"

"I don't know. I did take the test but I never received a pocket watch or a title." I said. "However, as you know I can use alchemy."

"Can you perform without a circle?"

"No sir, that's my older twin brother. I believe you'd know him as the Fullmetal Alchemist. He can perform alchemy due to an alchemical rebound when he was little. I have a necklace that's in my mother's possession. My alchemical talents depend on the moon cycle."

"What cycle was it on that day."

"Um…I believe tonight is the waning moon so it would be a little after the waxing moon."

"Care to explain that day?"

"I had just arrived in Xenotime after taking the exam and I arrived home where my mother and my best friend Elisa was on the porch and I was talking to them until my Uncle Jake came and told me the mine collapsed where my father worked. We managed to create a hole big enough for me to get through where I met Nick and Kenny. They told me they managed to get out everyone who was trapped although they were all dead from the collapse. I used alchemy to melt the rock and to let them out of the cave and it was right after I found my dad's body. It took me a few minutes to realize who it was though because I was yelling at Kenny and Nick for lying to me."

"How'd you know it was him?"

"My dad is the only person in all of Xenotime who has a automail arm." I answered. "I'm dizzy, can Roy bring me some water."

"He can, but you can return to your seat if you wish." He said and Roy came and helped me back. "Ms. Mary, can you please give me Elle's necklace."

"Yes sir." Mom said as Roy brought me back and poured me a glass of water, which I drank through a straw. (Hey it worked)

Mom handed my necklace to the man and he examined it.

"Elle, are you religious?"

"No sir. I don't believe in any god at all."

"Is this star from a religion?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I saw that whole entire transmutation circle in an alchemy book a few years after I got adopted. Once Mom and Dad saw that I was interested in alchemy, they gave me the necklace. All I know is that particular circle lets me use alchemy. It's just the circle would take so long to draw should I need alchemy in a pinch, real dad I guess I'll call him for now, made it into a necklace and it still works. All I'd have to do is clap my hands together and touch whatever I wanted to transmute and it would activate."

"Can you use alchemy with a different circle? Perhaps one less complicated?"

"Honestly I'm unaware of it. I've never tried before. Like I said my real dad gave me that. I've just changed the chains over the years as my neck grew larger." I said.

"Thank you. Please point out your witnesses."

"My uncle Jake, Nick, and Kenny." I added.

"Jake please approach the stand."

Jake got up from his seat and walked over to the stand and sat down at the chair while the man approached him.

"How are you Elle's Uncle?"

"I'm a self proclaimed uncle. I am like a brother to Mary since we were raised together and Elle choose to call me her uncle since she was five or six years old." Jake said

"Are you on the same squad as Elle?"

"There's only one squad and she's very useful."

"How?"

"She's the only alchemist and her alchemy saves lives."

"Did you see her transmutation?"

"Not from her side. But I did hear the conversation through the hole. Kenny and Nick were on her side though."

"Did you ever see the body?"

"When I heard Elle crying I saw it then. After the transmutation occurred either Kenny or Nick, I forget which, realized that Mike, her father, tried to leave before the collapse and when I got wind of that information she was there crying."

"Do you believe Elle stopped at the second step of Alchemy?"

"Elle's the only one who understands alchemy. While she, Roy, Ed and Al did explain the steps I still don't understand it."

"So you couldn't give us your thoughts?"

"No."

"Thank you."

"Elle, who was next to you?"

"Both Kenny and Nick. They were the only survivors."

"Um…how about the man named Kenny?"

Kenny got up out of his seat next to nick and he came up as Jake sat down next to my mom.

Just then the phone rang and the judge answered it as Kenny sat down and the questioner waited until the judge hung up and cued the man.

"Kenny, who told elle that everyone was out of the rubble."

"Nick did before Elle crawled in. she put a shield up using alchemy just incase the wall was the only thing holding up the mine and then she melted the rock. When it was all said and done, Mike's body was found." Kenny said.

"That was it?"

"Yes sir."

"So you didn't see the transmutation?"

"No one did. Elle had everyone who could evacuate before she transmuted."

"Was there a plan B?"

"Elle was the plan B. the rescue squad was going to use dynamite to blow away the rock. Mike would've died anyways."

"How do you figure?"

"The rocks would've broken the hard hat he was wearing leaving his skull cracked. Dynamite would've killed Mike even if the rocks didn't. And if we pulled him out his injuries would've killed him. Xenotime's closest hospital is an hour by train and that's the only way to get there at this time." Kenny said. "When Elle came to the station to be transferred to Central in her condition it was better to take her to Colestone hospital where Roy, Ed and Al came to watch her. Mike would've died by then surely."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. The pressure would've killed him instantly."

"Nothing further."

"Jury do we need more questions?" The judge asked.

"No sir." The lead juror said.

"I have received word that the autopsy results will be here at three as well as Elle's conviction." The judge said. "We will adjourn then and house arrest rules still stand."

Everyone got up and Hawkeye let me out of the handcuffs and I rubbed my wrists and I was rather happy to be released until three.

Roy took me to a small café because he wanted me to eat something since I skipped breakfast due to the vertigo. Both Roy and my mother wanted me to eat.

I ate extremely slowly because I had a lot on my mind. I wasn't expected to be convicted today at all. I would be hearing the words of my fate in…less than two hours if I remembered what the clock said. At three we would know if I were to live, or to die, I would know if I saw Ed and Al again, and I would know if I would meet my mother for the first time in ten years.

"Relax Elle, it will be alright."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who can die." I sighed.

Finally three o'clock came and we all returned to the courtroom. I was rehandcuffed and I took my seat as the judge came in.

"All rise!" The bailiff called and the whole procedure was followed again and the lead juror rose.

"Elle Elizabeth Elric we have the results of the autopsy." He said as he opened the envelope and read the paper. "Though it was only visible using a microscope, the subject's head was indeed cracked all the way around and his neck was also cracked beyond repair. As Kenny predicted death was instant. Therefore, you have the deepest apologies of the Xenotime police department." The juror said. "Also the furher has sent his congratulations."

Everyone applauded and I sighed as Mom hugged me and was crying in relief.

"Come on Mom. Not here." I moaned.

"I'm just happy." Mom said.

"I know." I added.

"I'm sure Edward will be relaxed once he finds out." Roy laughed.

"I feel bad for Alphonse, he's with him."

"Well then congratulations, Lunar." Roy added.


	9. The Lunar and Rainbow Alchemists

Chapter eight

The Lunar and Rainbow Alchemist

"Wait, what? Lunar?" I asked curiously.

"You're a state alchemist Elle." Roy smiled. "I would've told you sooner but I was told not to tell you until this whole thing was cleared up. The furher was rather impressed with your skills as well as your brothers. Seeing as your skills depend on the moon cycle, you are called the Lunar Alchemist."

"Will Elle go on dangerous missions?" Mom asked.

"Of course I will mom. It's part of the territory." I said.

"Elle will have a partner on all missions. Once she returns from her current mission you'll be able to meet her. She's seventeen and she's been here for a year. Elle will be well guided. Her name's Jyra and she's a good soldier." Roy said. "But rest assured Elle won't go on any missions until a doctor says she's over the vertigo which we understand can be a while."

"Where will she sleep?"

"In the dorms. Elle can stay with Edward and Alphonse."

"Do dorms have three beds?"

"No only two beds."

"Then one of us will be sleeping on the floor and I refuse to do that to them." I said.

"I understand. I'll arrange a dorm for you ASAP."

"Thanks Roy." I added.

"No problem. You should rest." Roy added.

"Not yet. I need to get my stuff."

"Why don't you go with Jake? Your mom can get your things and you can stay in Xenotime until you're well again. Jut came and get your pocket watch before you leave."

"Yes sir." I said.

"Will you be Elle's superior officer?" Mom asked.

"Yes, I'm Ed, Elle, and Jyra's superior officer." Roy added.

Jake gently picked me up and put me on his back and he carried me back to the hotel they stayed at with Nick and Kenny while Mom went with Roy to talk with him and to pick up my certificate and my pocket watch or id which had the state symbol on it.

The pocket watch would power up my transmutations. As you know, on a new moon my alchemy wouldn't even be able to transmute a penny. But with the pocket watch I would be able to do basic transmutations even on a new moon, which I would find out during my first mission, but we'll talk about that more later.

After a few days I was well enough to ride a train without getting extremely dizzy and so I boarded a train with Mom and the others to go to Xenotime and I kinda regretted it because I wanted to see my brothers and assure them I was really okay and not in front of a firing squad but I left Mom's phone number with Roy so he could have them call me and I'm sure my voice alone will calm them until I saw them again.

I talked to Ed a couple of days after I got back to Xenotime and when I told Ed that I was found not guilty he just released a huge sigh as if a bunch of stress was taken off his shoulder…wait that was a little…okay an extremely harmful pun…was taken off his **shoulders**. Al did the same too when I talked to him but I'm not even going there.

Anyway, it took about a month and a half to fully get over the vertigo so I decided to officially move out of Xenotime and return to central to start officially being the Lunar Alchemist, join up with Jyra, and start my perilous journey.

As my train pulled into Central Station I saw Al getting off another train on the other platform with Ed fast asleep in Al's arms.

"Al!" I called running over. "Is Ed alright?"

"Hey sis. He just has a bad chest cold and he's exhausted. I didn't want to wake him up." Al said.

"I can help with that." I said. "Come with me." I added.

First we went to the dorms to drop Ed off and I left a note for Ed saying that I took Al to the market and we went into the pharmacy to get some really good congestion medicine, some honey tea, and I got a small jar of vapor rub and I could tell Al tried to look at me weirdly on that one.

"What's up Al?" I asked getting the vibe he was trying to throw.

"Alright, what the hell can vapor rub do for Brother?" Al asked in disbelief.

"Does he cough at night?"

"So bad he wakes up sometimes and it's hard for him to go back to sleep."

"This will clear up his sinus so no mucus can go down his throat and irritate it. All Ed has to do is wear a tanktop, put this on his upper chest and throat and curl up under a blanket and he'll sleep easier."

"How do you know that'll work?"

"When I get sick I get sick really bad. I know we're only fraternal twins but we're still twins so there has to be something similar about us expect for a few DNA strands. It can't hurt Ed to try." I said pulling out my pocket watch to check the time but I was late for a meeting with Jyra and Mustang. "Crap!"

"What is it?"

"I was supposed to have a meeting with Roy a half hour ago." I said.

"You're first mission?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to meet Jyra. She's going to be my partner." I added.

"Well go. I can bring these to Ed and buy them." Al said and I headed of to Roy's office.

"I'll check on Ed later!" I called as I continued to run to Roy's office and when I got there let me tell you he was extremely pissed off.

"Elle, where were you?" Roy growled.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm usually prompt but Ed is ill so I was helping Al pick out some medicine for him. I thought I had longer than what I did my watch is behind."

"You forgot about day light savings didn't you?"

"Yes sir." I admitted. "Kids don't usually pay attention to that but I'll make sure I do from now on." I said.

"I'll check on your brothers later. Please sit down and we'll get started." Roy said calming down rather quickly which was a good thing. "Well Elle, this is Jyra. Jyra this is Elle."

Jyra had black hair minus her bangs, which were dyed pink. She was around my height and she wore a black shirt with a transmutation circle on it in red and she wore blue jeans.

"Is the transmutation circle on your shirt the source of your alchemy?" I asked.

"No, I have gloves with a circle on them like Mustang does. I don't use them though unless I'm in the field otherwise I draw a transmutation circle." Jyra explained. "What about you?"

"I have a necklace. Did Roy tell you my flaw?"

"About your transmutations? Yeah don't worry I'll have your back." Jyra added. "So, you have brothers?"

"An older twin brother and a younger brother. My little brother's eleven. We're all orphans but I was adopted after my real father took me away from my family and abandoned me after he divorced my mother when I was nearly three years old."

"We're still searching for Hohenhime." Roy butted in. "We know he's out there some where."

"And if I find him one day then I'll kill him and I'll be happy." I smirked.

"Elle." Roy said in a warning tone.

"Sorry about that. I just really hate my father for what he's done to my family."

"Don't worry about it." Jyra said. "My father was worse."

"I don't think I want to ask. So Roy what's our mission?"

"All though Jyra has been a state alchemist for a year now, the fact that you just got over vertigo and you're a rookie also the higher ups decided to give you a rookie mission so Jyra can teach you the ropes better than if we were to give you guys a mission of her rank."

"Also?" Jyra asked.

"My twin brother was accepted the same day I was." I explained.

"You two will go to Lavic. There's a major controversy there."

"Why need us then?"

"Supposabley it can lead to a civil war. An Alchemic civil war." Roy said.

"Sure as hell doesn't seem to be at the beginner level. If we fail this town or whatever it is, is screwed." I thought. "When do we leave?" I asked aloud.

"In the morning that way you guys have time to prepare." Roy said. "Oh and before I forget Elle, Hughes wants you in the investigations department."

"Which is where? All I know is the mess hall, my dorm and now your office." I said.

"I'll show you." Jyra said.

"Okay then." I said unsurely.

Jyra led me to the investigations department and then she left me to talk to Hughes but I trust him so I wasn't worried at all. (However Breda and Havoc are another story and Armstrong is like a muscular Michael Jackson I think with his random mood swings.)

"Elle!" Hughes said when I found him. "How have you been?"

"I've been okay. Mustang said you wanted to see me?"

"Oh yeah, Gracia and I want to thank you and your brothers for helping Gracia give birth to Elysia."

"I don't need any thanks. You two threw us our birthday party that's thanks enough." I said. "I'm going to politely decline."

"Please Elle. Ed and Al are going and Elysia will love to see you again."

"I'm sorry. I leave on my first mission in the morning. I wish to prepare for it." I added. "Excuse me sir." I said as I headed out and I saw Ed and Al.

"Sis, are you going to Hughes' party?" Al asked.

"No. I don't want to impose and I have things I need to do."

"Like what?"

"I'm going on a mission in the morning." I said. "I'll see you guys later. I love you!" I called and I headed to my dorm where I started to pack a bag with clothes and stuff.

After I was done I decided to head to bed early until I heard an explosion near by.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as Jyra came into my room. "Not to be mean but how about knocking?"

"Chill we're both girls. I wanted to tell you that we have to evacuate the dorms. The lab exploded and some toxic chemical is out in the air."

"Looks like I'm heading to Hughes after all." I sighed as I grabbed my band and headed over to his house and rang the doorbell.

"Elle, did you change your mind?" Hughes asked.

"Not exactly. The lab near by the dorms exploded so I decided to come here if the offer still stands."

"Of course. Please come in." Hughes said, "Ed and Al are already here." Hughes added moving out of the way so I could enter the house.

"Sis you came!" Al shouted when I got into the living room.

"Quiet Al! Babies can't stand loud noises." I shouted quietly.

"Oh sorry." Al said and if he could I'm sure he would've been blushing.

"Al told me you've been ill Ed. You feeling better?"

"Not much better but I'll be okay. Al and I will go back to the dorm and I'll take those medicines you got me."

"Um…we're not aloud at the dorms tonight. The lab exploded. That's the only reason I'm here actually." I said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'm heading to a hotel afterwards and tomorrow I head out."

"I heard about that. Where are you heading."

"A place called Lavic. I don't know where it is though."

"It's near Drachma." Gracia said. Well it's owned by Drachma so I should say its Drachma."

"Drachma? That's the place that hates our guts right?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, but it's still a safe place to go."

"I'd better not say it's on the verge of civil war then." I thought.

"Elle, have you eaten yet?"

"No I haven't."

"Will you watch Elysia for me?"

"Of course." I said plopping onto the couch and I took Elysia from Gracia and then she went into the kitchen to help Hughes while Ed had a real bad coughing fit.

Since I had Elysia I couldn't help Ed calm down but Al did and he handed Ed a cup of tea and helped Ed drink that.

I got up off the couch with Elysia and I went into the kitchen to see if Gracia had any vapor rub for Ed since his was at the dorms.

"Gracia do you have vapor rub for Ed? He's been coughing really badly."

"Hughes can you go get it from the medicine cabinet?" Gracia asked.

"Sure." He said and returned a few minutes later with a jar and he handed me the bottle. "Will this help a cough?"

"It does for me. I don't know about Ed but since we're fraternal twins it can't help to try it." I said.

"Good point. Here I'll take Elysia, you go take care of Ed." He said.

Al couldn't hold Elysia and neither could Ed because of the chemicals they used when they had to oil or polish the armor or automail depending on which brother we're talking about. So I headed out to the living room and Ed looked at the jar.

"What's that for?" Ed asked.

"Rub that on your throat and chest."

"I thought Ed needed to be in a tanktop." Al said.

"I have one he can borrow." Hughes said once he came into the room. "I'll go get it."

"But…" Ed started.

"Brother we don't care about the automail. My dad had automail too."

"Wait your father?"

"Yeah. The same arm as you in fact. He wore that automail with pride." I said even though he didn't lose his arm doing illegal stuff. "Only Al, Roy, and I know the truth. To anyone else you just lost it in an accident when you were little. And unless you tell Al and I won't. Even if I'm threatened with death I wouldn't tell." I said as Hughes came back.

"Here you go Ed." Hughes said.

"Thanks. I'll be back I guess." Ed said heading into the bathroom to change into the tanktop. "Alright now what?"

"Come here." I said opening the can. "Are you ticklish?"

"K-Kinda." He admitted.

"Try to stay as still as you can. I don't want to accidentally get this into your port okay." I said and Ed nodded.

I put a little of the jell on my fingers and I made sure his braid would be completely out of the way as I started to rub the jell on Ed's chest and throat and he did fidget but he tried to focus moving his legs instead of his whole entire body.

"Alright all done. " I said whipping the extra jell off on my pant leg. "Even though it's strong smelling it works. It's actually the smell that does the trick but there's chemicals that your body absorbs that also helps out too. It works for me."

"At this point I'll try anything." Ed said.

"I hear you." I laughed.

"Dinner's ready!" Gracia called.

"Go ahead kids. I'll put Elysia in her crib." Hughes added.

"Alright." We added and we all headed into the kitchen where Gracia sat stew on the table.

"Alright stew!" Ed shouted happily.

"What's stew?" I asked shyly.

"You've never had stew?" Al asked.

"No. We have soup but in Xenotime we rarely eat mean because it's so hot and it spoils easily."

"It's kinda like chicken soup but with beef instead of chicken." Al added.

"Oh." I said grabbing a bowl and we ate in silence.

After dinner we all decided to head to bed so Ed could rest and I could get some sleep so I was ready for the mission in the morning so we all stashed in the same room that we did the night that Elysia was born and had the same sleeping arrangements.

"Sis, are you scared?" Al asked quietly since Ed was asleep.

"About me the mission?

"Yeah."

"Not really. After all I'll have my alchemy to protect me."

"Is Jyra nice?"

"She seemed like it. But don't worry I can take care of myself."

"You should go to sleep now." Al said.

"Yeah I should. Night Al."

"Night sis." Al replied and after a few minutes I fell asleep.


	10. Arriving in Lavic

Chapter 9

Arriving to Lavic

Lavic was a three-day train ride away from Central and Lavic was absolutely freezing cold. If I knew that it was so cold there I would've bought a super thick winter jacket but I managed to find a solution to that problem by adding down to my normal jacket with alchemy to make it a little more bearable but it didn't help that much.

Surprisingly the reason we were called all the way out here was because the military base here doesn't have state alchemists at all. This base just has normal soldiers so we were given this mission. However, I still don't know how the hell just two state alchemists can help avoid a freaking rebellion but I guess I'll find out soon.

"We have to meet General Schmitz." Jyra said. "He'll give us the current rundown of the situation."

"There should've been a rundown in the documents Roy gave us."

"There was." Jyra added pulling out the mission guidelines and handed them to me and I read it.

_Lunar and Rainbow Alchemists,_

_You are to head to the headquarters in Lavic and see General Schmitz. He will let you know the current situation and will be your superior officer for the time you are on this mission for it is unknown for how long you will remain in Lavic for. Please be careful girls._

_Roy Mustang_

_Flame Alchemist. _

"Damn bastard. He couldn't give us a little more info then he did in our meeting?" I thought. "Damn him."

"Apparently they didn't give Roy anymore information he shared with us. So we can't blame him. Trust me I like to know what I'm getting into too."

"So you can run? No offense?"

"No, if it's extremely dangerous I want to g and talk to my mother."

"Does she live in Central?"

"No. In Heaven I hope."

"Oh. My birth died too. A long time ago and my father abandoned us. So my brothers and I are orphans…although I'll admit my current Mother adopted me. My step Dad died in a mine collapse about three months ago." I said trying to make her feel better.

"But that's just it. You have your mom and Brothers. I'm all alone in the world."

"Not really. We're partners in crime now so you're not alone. That and Roy, Hughes, and Riza act like Aunts and Uncles. You can always talk to them or me. And Al is just as friendly as me so he'll help you if he can too I'm sure. I'm not sure Ed can. He seems a little immature sometimes but he's smart too. They've seen a lot."

"Thanks Elle." Jyra added as the military headquarters came into view. "There it is."

"Did he at least tell us how to find General Schmitz's office?"

"Um…"

"God damn it." I sighed and we went into the base and we held out our pocket watches.

"Titles?" A woman asked.

"Major Jyra Rotelo. The Rainbow Alchemist." Jyra said.

"Major Elle Elric. The Lunar Alchemist."

"We're here to see General Schmitz."

"Oh yes. We have been expecting you two. However General Schmitz is out for meetings today. We thought you would be here sometime tomorrow."

"We're sorry. We didn't have to stop at the border since we were State Alchemists on a mission in your territory."

"Hold up, we're in Drachma? I thought this was still Amtress. At least that's what Gracia told me the other night." I thought

By the time I finished my thought of shock, Jyra had two sets of keys and threw me a pair, which I barely caught.

"Alright when'd you get these?" I asked.

"When you were lost in your mind." Jyra smirked

"Brat." I said playfully. "So, these are the dorm keys?"

"Yeah. Come on, this place shouldn't be hard to navigate in. the bases are all designed the same way."

"I'm confused. If we're not in Amtress anymore how the hell is there a military base here in Drachma?"

"Did you go to school at all?" Jyra asked.

"Only until eighth grade." I admitted. "Then I dropped out and joined the military once I got over a concussion and my murder trial which was rather stupid but that was out of my power." I said. (**Let's pretend that in these times you can drop out whenever the bloody heck you want or you didn't have to go to school if your parents didn't send you.**)

"Then you wouldn't know this yet. Drachma is under an alliance with Amtress. Part of the deal was that we'd put multiple military bases in their territory and we'd help protect them fro their enemy. Thus the reason we didn't need to show ID at the border, we're state alchemists and were expected. We came to try to resolve the fighting on Amtress' account in order to try and avoid a war."

"Roy lied to us then. He said civil war."

"Believe it or not it would be a civil war but since we didn't completely take Drachma over it's just a plain out war. You're only thirteen; Roy wanted to attempt to beat around the bush. I'm seventeen so I understand more than you. No offense intended. I won't lie to you though about the facts." Jyra said. "We're the ones who have to deal with this stuff. We should know the truth."

"I suppose so." I said. "How is this "training wheel" stuff? Ed got an easier mission than this."

"Good question, but we don't have to worry about anything. A war is highly unlikely."

"Oh I feel so safe and calm." I said sarcastically. "We'll have to see what General Schmitz says tomorrow."

"Yep. I'll see you in the morning." Jyra said as she traveled further down the hall and went around the corner.

"Now what can I do? I didn't bring anything to do with me. All I can think to do is go to sleep but then I'll never sleep come night time." I thought as I walked into the dorm and I opened my suitcase to see a book in there called Twilight (**Yes the one by Stephanie Meyer and I don't own it obviously and I love the series go read it if you haven't read it yet it's better than the movie.**) I opened the cover to see a note fall onto the ground and I picked it up.

_Dear Elle, _

_Ed and I saw this book and got it for you for a late birthday present._

Was written in Al's handwriting

_And don't you dare try to repay the favor and get me a present either!!!_

Was written in Ed's chicken scratch handwriting.

_Love Ed and Al ___

I crumpled up the message and threw it in the trash with a smirk on my face.

"Oops I never got that message." I said, "Well I found something to do then." I added as I laid down on the bed and curled up and finally I opened the book which had a second note written in Ed's handwriting.

_Enjoy this Sis. You didn't look like the type to enjoy alchemy books like Al and I did but we since you mentioned being a fantasy author we though this might help your stories eventually in the time. So we got a fantasy book for you. I hope you love it, even though I don't believe in this stuff it seemed interesting to me. _

_Love Edward and Alphonse_

"Damn their repetitiveness." I growled as I flipped the book over to read the summery and Ed was right. It seemed interesting although it sounded cheesy at the same time however I rarely judge a book by it's summery or cover so I started to read it.

I was half way through the book when I barely heard a knock on the door and when the sound got louder I knew it was someone at the door instead of my imagination playing tricks on me since I was so absorbed into the book. I ripped a piece of paper and stuck in the book and I walked to the door and opened it to see Jyra.

"Hey, you're going to miss dinner." Jyra said.

"Huh?" I said and I looked at the clock and I saw it was seven. "What the heck? How'd it get so late? I thought it was earlier than that?"

"What were you doing?"

"I was reading a book. My brothers gave it to me as a birthday present."

"Alchemy related I'd guess?"

"No, I don't understand alchemy like that. It comes to me naturally or common sense."

"What about serious alchemy?"

"All common sense?"

"Can you turn grass into bread?"

"Sure why not. Grass is the same exact thing as grain pretty much just in a different pattern. You'd transmute the grass into grain then you could make bread easily. It's good for alchemists to know just incase they run out of food for some reason. As long as there's grass we'd never go hungry."

"Not bad at all Elric. Not bad at all. So what they say is true. Your family didn't learn alchemy from anything?"

"No that just applies to me. My brothers had a teacher and they love to read alchemy books." I said as we headed to dinner.

"How'd you find out you could use alchemy then?"

"Well, one day I saw my birth father reading a book when I was four. I could read but I saw the transmutation circle and I would copy anything I could and so I drew the circle in the dirt since we were at the park camping out one night. I saw Hohenhime touch the transmutation circle with his hands one day so I did the same thing and I made a crappie stone flower. The next time I used alchemy I was ten and later on I joined Xenotime's rescue squad."

"Not bad at all. So, rescue squad huh? Because of your alchemy?"

"Yeah. I used alchemy to save our town during a huge storm. That and I'm the only one in Xenotime who can actually use alchemy."

"Not bad. So, what do you think about Drachma?"

"I've only been here for a few hours and I've only been inside this base so I can't judge except for the fact that it's freezing out there."

"True. Hey what do you think Schmitz looks like?"

"I don't know. Hopefully he's the opposite of Major Armstrong. He always tries to squeeze me and Edward to death."

"Why not Alphonse?"

"He's to pointy. He doesn't come out of his armor. Puberty issues."

"Isn't Edward still going through puberty?"

"How should I know? I'm not Edward and I'm not asking those kind of questions but I don't think so. I believe Al and I are ahead of the game.

"Oh that has to suck."

"You have no idea. Al's self confident anyways." I said. "Sorry Alphonse forgive me on that. I'm trying to keep your secret a secret." I thought.

After dinner Jyra remained in the mess hall to talk to the other soldiers while I went back to my dorm and read a little more of the book before I headed to bed.

The next morning around nine o'clock Jyra came to get me so that we could head to Schmitz's office where a man (who thankfully looked normal) sat at his desk and looked over some papers.

"Excuse General Schmitz sir." Jyra said.

"Hello there. You two must be Major Rotelo and Major Elric right?"

"Yes sir."

"So the Rainbow and Lunar Alchemists. Not to be but I thought they would've sent the Fullmetal Alchemist and his armored companion."

"My older brother is on a different mission. The armor companion you spoke of is my younger brother and he's not a state alchemist." I said.

"Wait a minute. How do you know that?"

"Major Elric is my older twin brother. Everyone in Central calls us Either Ed or Elle or use our state titles to tell us apart. Using Major Elric confuses us because we're both majors."

"Ah. Well let's talk about why you are here. Please have a seat."

Jyra and I approached the desk and then sat down in the wooden chairs.

"Roy said that we're to help stop a war from breaking out." I added.

"Yes, slowly Amtress is taking Drachma's government more seriously. They believe our rules and laws aren't fair." General Schmitz said. "I agree with Amtress though."

"Aren't you from Drachma?" Jyra asked.

"No I'm from Amtress. However, since I live here in Drachmas I have to abide by Drachma laws and Amtress military laws. The same goes for everyone else here. Including you two while you are here."

"So what are these laws?"

"You two just have to worry about three laws or rules. Always wear your uniforms starting tomorrow unless you want to go outside today. Always keep your pocket watches with you and never talk without respect or you might get hurt. I'll handle the rest alright girls?"

"Yes sir." We said.

"Um…General, I never got a uniform. I just got a pocket watch." I said.

"Follow me then Major Elric." General Schmitz said. "Major Rotelo please go back to your dorm okay."

"Yes sir." Jyra said and she left and I started to get nervous.

Unless I was with Uncle Jake, Roy, Dad, Ed, or Al, I was uncomfortable being alone in a room with a man. I was never raped (knocking on wood now) or I'm unaware of being rapped but a lot of people in Xenotime had been raped before moving there so I was kinda scared because people would tell me their stories so I'd know what do.

"Is something wrong Major Elric?" Schmitz asked.

"Um…no sir."

"Then let's get going." He added and he left the room.

"Alright then." I added and then we headed to a room that had the words Uniform Department on a sign above the door and I saw a girl sitting at a desk.

"Hello General Schmitz." The girl said.

"Hello Elizabeth. Can you please get Major Elric a uniform please by tomorrow." General Schmitz asked and the woman or Elizabeth laughed. "What's wrong?"

"You're kidding right? How old is she? Twelve? There's no way in hell that she is a soldier."

"I'm not a soldier ma'am." I said pulling out my pocket watch. "I'm a state alchemist."

"What the hell is Central…better yet Bradley thinking?" Elizabeth said. "So you never got a uniform in Central?"

"No ma'am. Colonel Mustang didn't want to take my freedom away even though I don't mind uniforms that much."

"Do you even wear adult clothes?"

"Um…extra small." I said unsurely and I quickly checked the tag of my shirt. (I just took my arms out of the sleeve and turned the shirt around.) "Yeah extra small."

"I'm not sure. Let's see Elric. If not you'll have to wear small alright?"

"Yes ma'am." I said.

Now I wasn't expecting for Elizabeth to actually find an extra small outfit and because of this I didn't have to wear a small uniform which could've slowed me down or put me at an disadvantage since I don't know how to hem clothes. I never thought I would need to use that skill so I never learned it.

So after I got a full uniform I headed to the dorms where I read some more and I eventually finished the book. (**I literally read twilight that fast too. Within two days.)**

"Damn it. To bad that was so friggin awesome. I wonder if there's a bookstore around here. I got fifty dollars from Mom so I can go get the second and third books since I saw on the back of the one I had that the second was already out and I saw the third book on Elizabeth's desk.

Since I had General Schmitz warning I put on my newly acquired uniform and put my hair in a bun like Roy's assistant Hawkeye had to make myself look professional.

My uniform looked different from Hawkeye through. Hawkeye had to wear a skirt that came up to her knees and the material for their uniforms were thinner than mine was and I also got to wear pants. However the uniform was exactly minus some badges because I was a lower rank that Hawkeye was.

I headed to Jyra's room and I knocked on her door and she answered.

"Hey Elle. Looking sharp."

"Thanks Jyra."

"What's up?"

"I'm going to try and find a book store in town to get Ed a birthday present since he snuck one into my suitcase. Want to come?"

"Sure I can use a good book to read and it's pretty boring around here." Jyra said. "It will also give us a good view of the area. You should get a jacket though."

"That's legal?"

"Sure, we're humans after all."

"But this is Drachma not Amtress."

"Elle, a piece of soldier advice. Calm down or you can screw up and we can't screw up here."

"Good point. Otherwise it could mean war."

"Exactly. Amtress can't handle another war. We're still recovering from the war with Ishbal."

"But that was years ago."

"There are still groups who still pose a major threat. We're to young to handle them so they send people in like Armstrong to handle them."

"I suppose that makes sense." I said.

"Let me get my uniform on and you go get your coat and then we'll head out okay?"

"Alright." I said and I headed to my room to find my coat. When I entered I heard a ringing noise. "A phone?" I asked and I saw the phone on the desk in the corner of the room. "Hello?" I asked.

"Elle?" Roy asked.

"Oh Hi Roy. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you and Jyra made it Lavic alright."

"Yeah it was no problem getting here. Although I think General Schmitz insulted me though. He thought you were going to send Ed and Al instead of Jyra and me because we're both Majors.

"Edward's over in Liore right now. He left the same day you did."

"Alphonse too?"

"Of course. Al refuses to stay behind though Ed tried to make him stay."

"Well Jyra and I are going to scope out the area and I'm going to find Ed a birthday present since he snuck one into my suitcase."

"Going to repay the favor?"

"Yep. When I see him again that is. When that is I don't know."

"Don't worry about that. What are you going to get him?"

"An Alchemy book of some sort. I know it'll be hard to find one good though because of how fast Ed reads and he'll probably already have read the book by the time I get it to him but it's a shot. It's the thought that counts."

"I'll let you go then."

"If you talk to Ed and Al can you tell them that I say hi for me?"

"Of course." Roy said and he hung up the phone.

"That was rude." I said and I hung up the phone too. "I should probably go and catch up with Jyra now." I added and I left the room.

**I am finally back. Sorry about being gone so long but I was reading the twilight series. And believe it or not I found it really good since I hate reading romance novels but it worked. I just finished reading the fourth book last week and I started reading the series the week of November 21****st**** because I wanted to finish it before I went to watch the movie with my friends after I remembered that it was based off a book because I remembered Bella Swan's name from the commercial they played in my town. We even had a premiere party in my school for the movie it was awesome and we played jeopardy and my team was the Cullen's and we played against the La Push gang and we kicked their butts because the La Push team didn't know a thing about their land! Anyways I wrote this as fast as I could but I'm going to be taking another league of absence because of the holidays and I also have to do three term papers in the next month. Also I'm writing a Harry potter/ digimon story and I need to read the sixth and seventh book for the story so I'm going to be doing that too while I'm writing. I was hoping to do a christmas chapter for my other fullmetal alchemist story FullFire Alchemist but change of plans. i'm not christan or catholic but i'm Pagan but since i'm the only one i celebrate a christmas because of my two families and then i have a pagan version of christmas where i just listen to pagan music. however i can't do that this year. my mother and aunt is the only one who knows about my true religion minus my friends because i can't trust the other members of my family including my adoptive family who are complete hardcore christans and belive that witchcraft is a sin and the work of the devil possessing me which is complete bull but heck what can i do. well My mom's boyfriend's grandmother just passed away and they are using the christmas break to attend the funeral and since i have three term papers that i have to do over the break i have to stay behind in order to research them and ultimitly write them out and i have to use the libaray and stuff like that because my Aunt's laptop doesn't have internet so i can't update until after newyears when i move back home. So i would want to let you know. **

**Thanks for the support and happy Holidays **

**Kayland Elric; Luna Eclipse**


	11. The Spark Revield

**Alright I am a complete retard. It took me until now to realize that I have not posted chapter ten and skipped straight to chapter eleven from Nine. I mean come on ME *SLAPS MYSELF IN THE HEAD WITH THE TELEPHONE I AM CURRENTLY ON* so now I'll write chapter ten and post it. I'm so sorry if it caused anyone to get lost . *Still slaps myself with my telephone.***

Chapter ten: The Spark Revealed

The sun reflected the freshly fallen snow creating an extreme glare and I had to stop to get a pair of sunglasses. Hell, I wasn't used to snow in Central and even the day Ed, Al, Nina, Alexander, and I all played in the snow the sun wasn't shining as brightly as it did right now but Jyra laughed at me when I did buy the sunglasses.

"You live in the desert, you should be used to the sun." She said.

"The sun doesn't bother me. It's the damn reflection off the snow. I only saw snow twice in my whole life. About two months ago and today."

"I suppose that's true. My town has snow a lot during the winter. Every other week we have a huge snow storm it's crazy." Jyra said. "I'm used to the light."

"You make me sound like a vampire. Well, a normal one."

"Normal one?"

"In the book Ed got me the vampires don't die in the sunlight. They just sparkle. It's awesome." I said.

"It must be. After all, you read the whole thing within two days. I assume you want the sequel right?"

"The next two actually. That and like I said hopefully get Ed an alchemy book he hasn't read."

"How about Alchemy for dummies."

"Jyra, if I got that book for them they wouldn't be State Alchemists, and they mastered alchemy when they were five from what they said."

"True, but if that's the case they wouldn't have read it."

"Haha, funny."

"What about Alphonse?"

"No way, If Alphonse actually finished the entire exam he would've been a state alchemist too. He's just as smart as Edward."

"If he's so smart why did he drop out?"

"He decided he's to young. He's happy just by helping Ed out instead." I added.

"Alright then, I'm going to have a look around okay. I'll meet you in town square in a half hour. Then we'll explore the rest of the town."

"Sure, sounds good." I added. "I'll see you then." I assured and she left me at the front of the bookstore and I headed inside.

A half hour later I had finally found the perfect gift for Ed. Amtress was really strict with alchemy books dealing with the Philosopher's Stone and just any alchemy book isn't good enough for them since they had both read a lot of books.

The book I found had almost every single myth about the stone. I was pretty sure that the books was legal in Amtress so I got the book and I found the sequels to Twilight and in the far back of the store I saw a shelf that was fully of stuffed animals.

On that's shelf there was the cutest cat that looked life like and was soft. It would be perfect for Al since he couldn't have a real cat due to how often Ed and Al traveled and since my dog looked real I hoped that it would make Alphonse happy and then I found a tiger for Ed since Al told me he loved Tigers because they were strong.

Edward and Alphonse didn't have anything left after they burned down their house expect for a couple of important things like clothes and some of Dad's research journals.

Now Ed and Al could have something to call their own which I hoped they would appreciate.

I paid for the books and animals and I headed towards the town square and I saw two people carrying guns around the corner and I hid.

"So you see, if we get rid of the alchemists here, Amtress will lose the war." One man said.

"The war hasn't even started yet you idiot. If we get rid of those State Alchemists it'll give grounds for Amtress to attack Drachma.

"Wait, maybe not. State Alchemists die all the time on their missions and they don't start a civil war."

"Then what do you call the Ishbal Rebellion?"

"A…a civil war."

"Thank you. We need to make it seem like the Amtress military attacked us."

"Wait, why don't we just kidnap them, kill them, and make it look like an accident."

"That'll never work. Mustang would just send more state alchemists and then Edward and Alphonse would find out." I thought as a cat knocked over a garbage can. "Damned cat."

"What was that?" One of the men asked.

"Uh-oh." I said and I hid my pocket watch and then I climbed the fire escape and then I headed to the edge where I saw them spot the cat.

"It's just a stray cat. I thought it was a person."

"Yeah really. Let's go." One of the men said as the left the area.

"I got to tell Jyra." I said running towards Town Square and I arrived a half hour late.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Sorry, but I have huge news. On the way here I decided to take a short cut down an alley. I went to turn the corner and there were two assassins. They were extreme dumbasses but they were assassins."

"Assassins aren't dumbasses."

"This is the confession of the dumbass assassins." I said and I proceeded to tell her the story."

"Okay I stand corrected. We have to tell General Schmitz." Jyra said. "Let's go."

"Right!" I said and we ran straight to General Schmitz's office but we were polite and knocked first instead of running right on in.

"General! General! Are you in?" I asked.

"Come in." He said and we entered. "Major Elric, Major Rotello, what is it?"

"There are assassins in town. They want us dead to make it look like we attacked Drachma citizens in order to start a civil war. Possibly even turn it into another Ishbal. It looks like the Drachmanians really want this war to happen sir."

"I wonder if it's a good idea keeping you kids here then."

"Sir we have no choice. We chose to be State Alchemists despite our ages, we have a duty." I added.

"I haven't met your older brother but let's hope he listens to reason."

"What does Edward have to do with this?"

"To hopefully make you go home."

"Well then, if he was me he…possabily listen but I woudln 't be so sure."

"You don't know your own brother's personality?"

"They were separated at a young age. They just met up with each other about three months ago and they didn't hang out with each other long."

"Maybe a total of a month at the most." I added.

"That's weird. Twins usually want to stay together."

"We are when we can. We know that our jobs come first above all."

"You act like an adult Elric. A lot of people would admire that. Now, we need a plan to deal with this assassin problem you told me about."

"Should we call Central and have them send back up just incase?" Jyra asked.

"It might be a good idea if we had more than two teenage state alchemists. It's not that I don't trust your skills but this might be to much for teenagers. I hope you understand."

"Of course we do value our lives after all." I said.

"Until further notice you are to stay in the building at all times."

"Sir yes sir." Jyra and I said.

"Alright then, you are dismissed." General Schmitz said. "I'll contract Central and the Furher right away."

Jyra and I saluted and we left the room. WE haded to our dorm rooms.

"If you start to read keep and eye on the clock so you don't mis dinner. Roy and your brothers wouldn't want you to skip meals." Jyra said. "After all, puperty does take a lot out of a girl."

O started puperty long ago. My doctor siad since I was so stressed I started to get through puperty. I was only six then." (1)

"You never know, you might start again." Jyra said heading inside her room.

"What more to puperty is there?" I thought.

I headed to my dorm and set wmy stuff down on the desk where I saw a bunch of notebooks and stuff on my desk with a piece of paper attached to them.

Dear Elle,

These notebooks are required for state alchemists after each mission execfpt for missions liked there will require a mission report or status report. I know you might not need these now but when I do field work they help me keep all the eventuts together. These nots will never bee seen by anyone execpt me. Edward wants met o remind you to be careful and I agree especially since you and Jyra are so young. If I had a say you'd have a mission like Edward's right now.

Signed Roy Mustang.

It would have been a good idea to put the information I heard in the alley today in the notebook so I grabbed a pen and wrote word for word what I hearrd in the town and what I saw minus the cat.

From there I decided to write in my normal journal so I wrote up to the current time period before realizing I still had a lot of time left until dinner so I picked up New moon and sat on my bed and started tor ead since I wanted to find out what happened next.

After three chapters I saw that dinner was just starting and so I headed down to the mess hall to get dinner when I was pulled aside by an officer.

"Elle Elric I assume?"

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. It depends on who's asking." I said.

"The name's Jacob. I wanted to meet with Elle because I heard fo her skills."

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." I siad. "Excuse me." I added heading to get on line for dinner.

"Shame, I guess Edward and Alphonse are doomed." He said smuggly. "You see, I havge people following Edward and Alphonse right now. It'll be a shame if an accident happened to them like it did to your Father."

"How the hell did you know about that?" I asked.

"I was at the trial. I work in the military too. Personally I want drachma defeated and to be taken over by Amtress don't you?"

"Hell no. I personally don't care what happens but I'm going to do my job and prevent a civil war from breaking out."

"I'm going to make sure it starts and I'll use you to do it." He laughed. "Amtress will want to save you because you're a kid. Then I'll kill those Central sends and it'll start a war."

"Only one flaw."

"What's that?"

"I'm a state alchemist so catching me." I said transmuting a cage which caught him and I took his walkie talkie from his pocket. "Is going to be a lot harder than you thought."

"General Schmitz will handle you."

"Elle! What are you doing?" General Schmitz asked as he approached us.

"He tried to kidnap me. He's with those two men I was telling you about earlier. He wants to start a war." And use me to do so by kidnapping me to help spark the war."

"Don't worry I'll handle this. Go back to your dorm, I'll bring dinner to you personally." He said. "I'll also mention this to Roy and Jyra now go."

"Yes sir." I replied and I headed to my dorm and locked the door when I got there.

Why the hell do I always seem to attract trouble wherever I go?


	12. What To Do?

Chapter 11: What to do

I was confined to my room for three days after the man named Jacob tried to kidnap me. General Schimtz meant what he said about all of my meals would be delivered to me personally and Jyra had no choice but to handle the mission on her own because she wasn't even allowed in my dorm.

I sat at my desk writing a novel in order to contain my inner bordom in one of the notebooks Roy sent me.

I was already on chapter ten when a knock rang at my door.

"Elle, open the door it's me." General Schmitz shouted.

I got up out of my chair and headed towards the door and opened it and saluted.

"General can I help you?"

"You, Jyra, and I are going to have a meeting with Colonel Mustang now. Please follow me to my office. Jyra and Roy are waiting for us."

"Yes sir." I added and I followed General Schmitz to his office.

"Hey Elle. Does it feel good to be out of your room?" Jyra asked when we walked into the room.

"In all honesty it feels like the whole false murder thing all over again. Minus the sever concussion and vertigo. Thank god." I sighed. "Hey Roy. I'm sorry about being so useless." I added bowing.

"Elle, it's not about your uselessness. Infact your far from it. if you didn't report or find out about a possible war you might be kidnapped or dead right now in order to lure Amtress and Drachma into a civil war." Roy said. "We just want to make sure you and Jyra are safe. I'm here to represent the Furher and your superior officer. By the way, Ed and Al send their love." Roy said.

"So, what are we going to do Colonel?" General Schmitz asked as we sat down at the table. "We will taking the man who broke into the base here the other day and assaulted Elle to Central because of the crimes he commited. After the trial we'll decide if we keep him in Drachma or Amtress prisions."

"What charges will he have?" Jyra asked and Roy opened a notebook.

"He has a fair few on his head. Let's see, breaking and entering a military facility, assaulting a state alchemist, plotting a war, and attempted kidnapping of a state alchemist. The furher decided to be nice and not charge him with kidnapping a minor and endangerment of a child due to media issues and he felt kind that day." He said and closed the notebook.

"That'll be enough to put him away for life as it is." General Schmitz said.

"Heck, just the assault and the kidnapping charges are enough for life." Jyra said shocked.

"I am so lost." I mumbled.

"It's alright Elle." Jyra laughed.

"So what else did King Bradley suggest we do?" General Schmitz asked.

"He's sending more exprerianced soldiers and state alchemists here for a short time and Jyra will remain here as well. Elle is to go back to Central and will be doing either desk work or she will join Edward and Alphonse in the field far away from the border with Drachma." Roy explained.

"So when will Elle head back to Central?" Jyra asked.

"Tonight. The soldiers we are sending will arrive on the train we are supposed to be departing on."

"They're not sending Hughes are they?" I asked worried about Gracia and Elysia.

"No. Elysia needs her father right now." Roy added.

"Good. I was thinking the same thing." I said.

"Go to your dorm and pack your things while Schmitz and I continue our meeting. I'll come and pick you up when we are done here." Roy said.

"Okay Roy." I said bowing before I left with Jyra following behind me to my room.

"Want some help packing?" Jyra asked once we got inside.

"Not reall. I actually never really unpacked. I only have to pack the books I bought, the notebooks Roy sent, and my brothers presents."

"Why didn't you unpack?"

"In all honesty I din't have time. Once I picked up the twilight book I couldn't put it down until you called me for dinner." I said trying to stuff a stuffed animal into the suitcase.

"Why don't you transmute it so you can put it in there?" Jyra asked.

"Nah. I got it." I said sitting on my suitcase and locked it. "I win!"

"Hey, do you think that you'll see Ed and Al?"

"Weren't you paying attention? Roy said I would be working with them so I assume I'll see them Jyra."

"Oh yeah. Blonde moment." Jyra laughed.

"Sad thing is that 1) your not blonde and 2) you were right there when he said it." I laughed as I sat on my bed next to Jyra. "I'm sorry you have to stay here."

"Don't worry about it Elle. Afterall, your 13. I'm 17 so I'm old enough for war according to the state. Plus the kind doesn'tw atnt he public to know that a 13 year old would be in battle if you stayed here."

"That what I don't get. If he doesn't want me in battle why the heck was my mission to stop a potentnal war? He's contradictory."

"He does sound it." Jyra agreed as I layed back on the bed.

"Have you met him before?"

"No. I think Roy has though. After all, he fought in Ishbal."

"Dear god he was there?"

"Yeah. I probably would've been too but I was your age back then. I did desk work most of the time or a mission far away from the battlefield. Kinda like how you will be."

"You were my age when you joined?"

"Yeah but like you I wasn't allowed on the battlefield."

"I wonder why he's like that. It really doesn't make sense."

"Probably so he's respected. That's my theory."

"Is it a good idea to talk about the Furher like this?"

"He won't know. No one'll tell anyway. Especially not Roy so I don't see the problem. We're entitled to our views aren't we?"

"I'd hope so or I'm dropping out. I'll earn the money to save the town another way." I said. "It's just the illness is so scary."

"Scary?"

"Yeah. It attacks your lungs. It starts off like a normal cough so most of the people in town don't think they have the true illness until it's to late. Eventually you'll cough so hard and long that you can't breathe and then you die because you don't get enough oxygen. A man named Marco managed to cure the illness for a while but he disappeared and it came back shortly after he left so it seemed like he cured the illness not the cause of the illness." I explained.

"That's what you want? The cure?"

"Both the cure and the reason I hope. If I can only get the cure I'll be happy as long as we can keep up with it. if people weren't selfish and sold the gold jewelry they have hanging around their houses we could've found a cure a long time a go."

"Why bother then? Just pack up and move out. Maybe they aren't meant to be saved. Maybe, they're supposed to die and go to heaven or it's their hell before they arrive."

"Sorry, but I don't believe in god or anything like that."

"I do but I won't preach."

"Thanks." I added as someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" Jyra asked.

"Um…is Major Elric in there?" The man asked. "Colonel Mustang asked me to summon her."

"Do you know him?" Jyra whispered.

"Not at all." I said quietly.

"Major Elric isn't in here. Please leave." Jyra called and I stayed very quiet to keep up the illusion I wasn't there.

About twenty minutes later someone else knocked on the door.

"Who is it now?" Jyra asked.

"It's me Jyra. Roy Mustang."

I got off the bed and opened the door to see Roy standing there."

"Ready to go El?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I added and I walked over to Jyra who handed me my suitcase.

"See ya when this is over Elle." Jyra smiled.

"Yep. Just be careful okay?"

"Don't worry I will."

"You have a meeting with General Schmiz and the other soldiers in the morning at ten."

"Alright." Jyra added.

"Come on Elle, we need to go. Our train is going to leave soon."

"Okay Roy. I'll see you later Jyra." I added.

"Later Elle." Jyra said.

Roy and I left Drachma's military base and got to the station and we headed back to Central with Jacob in a cage in the rear of the train in the cargo hold. I still laugh at that fact. Especially because he was surrounded by a whole bunch of sheep :P


	13. United Again

Chapter 12: United Again

Three days later we arrived at Central Station and when we got off the train we were greeted by Hughes, Gracia, Edward, Alphonse, and Elysia.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked curiously and I hugged Ed and then I hugged Al's arm since the rest of his body was to large for me to wrap my arms around.

"We wanted to greet you after your first mission." Edward replied.

"One I couldn't finish." I said sadly.

"We don't want you dead El." Al said trying to calm me down. "We want that kidnapper dead."

"So much for my innocent little brother." I laughed.

"Al's still innocent." Ed said.

"He wants someone dead Edward! Jacob didn't even hurt me."

"He could have." Al said suddenly.

"Oh please." I moaned.

"Elle, come here for a second." Roy said and I headed to him and he bent down to whisper in my ear. "I'm going to bring him to headquarter's jail. Think you can distract your brothers?"

"I should be able to. After all, he is my twin and Al is always extremely reasonable. Well at least he has been."

"Then I leave them to you." Roy said.

"Hey guys, let's go hang out somewhere." I said heading over to them.

"Like where?"

"I don't know. Somewhere that isn't here." I said.

"Why don't you kids come to our house?" Gracia suggested. "I was going to make some cookies and I need offical helpers."

"Seriously?! Sweet!" Ed said happily and did a little jig.

"Okay." Al and I laughed at Ed's antics and we followed Gracia home.

"I'll be there later." Hughes shouted. "Save me some."

"No promises!" Ed and I called at the same time.

"Guess you love cookies as much as I do." I added.

"Who doesn't. Al and I loved to bake cookies with mom. I tried to make them on my own once before she died for Winry because her parents were killed in the Ishbal massacure but I set them on fire."

"How the hell did you pull that off?" I asked shocked.

"Ed forgot about them and he ran off to play." Al sighed.

"Wouldn't you smell the smoke?"

"We thought Ed was transmuting, not cooking. Sometimes our transmutations would smoke when we were done creating them."

"I'm never allowing Ed to cook then." I laughed. "He can watch."

"Hey! It's gracia house."

"I'm thinking about said house and the people inside."

"I won't touch the oven." Ed promised.

"Deal." I added shaking his hand. "By the way Ed, I loved the book you and Al got me. I had to buy two and three in order to know what happened next."

"See brother. I told you she would like them."

"You honestly like that stuff." Ed asked curiously.

"Yeah. Actually, when I was little my friends and I pretended to be mystical creatures like vampires, mermaids, werewolves, homunculi, and dragons. I'll admit I was one of the dragons back then but still. They're the same category." I explained. "I also found something for you."

"Did you not read the notes we left you?" Ed groaned.

"I read them. But it's equvaliant exchange Edward. Our way of the world." I said as we approached the house.

"Elle, will you please hold Elysia while I unlock the door?" Gracia asked.

"Sure." I said. "Al do you mind holding my suitcase for me?"

"Of course not." Al added and he took my suitcase while I held Elysica who smiled at me.

"Hey girly-girl." I said in a calming tone.

"I think she likes you Elle." Gracia smiled.

"Yeah. You're step-brother will be proud of you." Al said.

"You know, in all honesty it feels like I'm holding him again."

"I'm sure she'll think of you kids as her big brothers and sister as she grows up." Gracia added and we headed inside and I handed her back.

"I'm going to put her to bed. Elle, you'll be staying here while you're in central."

"I can't do that to you Gracia. I'll stay at the dorms like the other soldiers."

"Those places aren't meant for teenagers. Roy and Maes already approved the sleeping arrangements."

"Damn. Why am I always outnumbered? Hey! Ed, Al, tell her it's alright to stay at the dorm." I begged.

"Sorry El, but the dorms aren't in the best of conditions. They're very drafty I lived in there a week and I had a head cold within two days."

"That's weird. They weren't like that in Drachma." I said.

"You were in Drachma?" Ed and Al asked shocked.

"Yeah, that's where Luin is. Drachma is an Amtress alliance so it has a military base there that Jyra and I stayed at."

"You should'nt have been there."

"Whoa, calm down Ed nothing will happen."

"Your damn right! I'm having Roy put you on my team perminitly."

"Ed that's outrageous."

"Is it? Elle people tried to kill you."

"I can handle myself. I'm not a scardy cat."

"No but you're my little sister. You need guidance."

"I had guidance! You're just over protective."

"My alchemy works all year round at least."

"But your automail doesn't." I said.

"Yeah it does."

"Oh really?" I asked transmuting his leg so he couldn't move and then I slammed my foot on his real foot. "Jackass!" I added heading upstairs.

"Elle come back!" Al called but I ignored him.

I ran towards the bedroom we usually stayed in and locked the door even though I knew Ed could get in if he watned to and I heard a knock at the door.

"Elle can you let me in please?" Gracia asked. "Or at least fix Ed's leg so he can move."

"Not until he admits that I can take care of myself. Unti then, he'll be a cripple. If his alchemy is so much better than mine he can fix his own damn leg."

"Come on El. Don't you want to bake cookies?"

"Not while Ed's here?"

"You can ignore him. Please? Bake the cookies for Elysia she'll love them." She said.

"Damn she had to play the Elysia card." I thought. "Fine." I added and we headed downstairs and I fixed Ed's leg and we headed into the kitchen to bake the cookies and I completely ignored Ed but I talked to everyone else.

"Geez Elle! What the hell gave you a wedgie?" Ed shouted.

"Seriously El. This is out of hand." Al said.

"Not really Alphonse. Twins fight pretty often. Even more so when they're separated because they don't' know each other that well." Gracia said.

"Oh. But sis, why are you mad at Brother?" Al asked.

"Let see. 1) he made fun of my alchemy skills, 2) he says I don't care for myself, and 3) he treats me like I'm five."

"I'm just worried about you." Ed said. "You and Al are all I have left."

"What about your girlfriend?"

"You mean Winry?" He asked. "Eww."

"HE does like her." Al whispered. "You'll have to meet her. As long as you stay away from her wrench you'll be fine."

"I'll wear a hardhat then." I said. "Oh, do you want your gifts?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Stay here and close and cover your eyes." I said heading upstairs to get the stuffed animals and book and I placed them on the table. "Okay."

"A kitty cat!" Al shouted when he removed his giant armored hands from his face.

"Ed told me you loved cats but couldn't have one because you travel so much. Now you have a cat to tell any secrets you don't want Ed to know. The tiger and Book is for you Ed. The book is your late b-day present and the tiger is the gift."

"Ancient myths of the Philospher's stone." Ed read.

"I thought it might help and it's totally legal. I asked."

"Thanks El." Ed and Al said happily.

"Hope you don't mind the stuffed animals."

"Not at all. In fact, we have small stuffed animals already. We get board on train rides."

"I hear that." I said as the timer went off.

"The cookies are done." Ed shouted running towards the kitchen.

"Wow Ed. Wait for us." I laughed.

I grabbed a towel and took out the cookie sheet and put them on the table and Ed tried to steal one but I swatted his hand.

"They're still hot dummy. We gotta wait until they cool off." I said.

"And after dinner. You okay with soup Elle?" Gracia asked.

"Of course." I added.

After dinner, Ed and I ate pretty much all of the cookies and Gracia and Elysia finished the last few so Hughes didn't get any but oh well, lol.

We were together again but one would try to ruin that really soon.


	14. Serial Killers On The Loose

**There are major episodes changes for this saga. Mostly because of Elle being apart of the series now and I need to work things around and also I'm turning this into a multichapter saga even though said multi chapter is only going to be three chapters at this point. I have the next chapter written out but it's not typed yet because I have play and I have to type in a 42 minute period 15 to 16 hand written pages and I have extremely small handwriting so in three weeks I'll be back to normal typing rate and that third week is spring break so I'll be all set and typing a lot during spring break. Know that if you review stories I still read them and review them when I get the chance and I am also betaing so if you need a beta let me know at my email addresses luna_eclipse verizon . net (take out the spaces) or lunaeclipse 16 yahoo . com (also take out the spaces) Also I would like to point out that military ranks might be different in here due to State Alchemist are more important to the military than normal soldiers. Which is why Elle and Ed are majors to start off with instead of privates? I'm also aware that this story has a tendency to be Mary-sue. I'm trying to figure out how to fix that so if anyone knows how to fix that and would like to help me do that per chapter kinda like a beta, please let me know and I'll send you some information. Thanks **

Chapter 13: Serial Killers on the Loose

A week later had Ed and me working in the office and we were doing paperwork each and every day. One day, a soldier came into Roy's office which only had Ed and myself in it at the time because the others were on their lunch breaks. Ed and I have different, earlier breaks because we're teenagers and we need a certain amount of food, and we have different time clocks as the other soldiers because we were going through puberty or restarting puberty (I had to get medicine to make me start puberty over again due to my age)

A knock on the door alerted us to the soldier and although Ed and I didn't know who it was at the time.

"Enter." Edward and I said looking at each other and I shrugged as the soldier entered.

"Um. Colonel Elric?" The soldier asked.

"Which one of us Private?" I asked.

"Oh man! I forgot there are two majors. Um…do you guys know a girl with long blonde hair and carries a tool kit?"

"That's Winry!" Ed said happily but confused. "What's she doing here?"

"Who's Winry?"

"My automail mechanic."

"Are you okay?" I asked eyeing his automail arm.

"I'm fine. She's also my best friend from Risenbool." Ed said. "Come on El, let's go and say hi. I want to make sure that you're safe."

Alright I'll explain that one. At that time there were two serial killers on the loose and the military wanted me and Ed with each other or another member of Roy's battalion just incase one of them attacked us since we were both targets of the serial killers.

One of the serial killers killed women between the ages of thirteen and thirty-five plus or minus a year or two. He hacks and slashes them to shreds and leaves them on the street or in an ally for someone to find them.

The other serial killer was more dangerous in everyone's eyes. He killed military personnel, more particularly state alchemists, aka Ed and me.

"Okay." I said and we got up as Roy's phone rang and if Roy, Riza, or Havoc weren't around I had to answer the phone. "Hold on." I said heading over to the phone and picked it up.

"Colonel Roy Mustang's Desk. This is Major Elric, can I help you?" I asked.

"I need Colonel Mustang, his crew, and Lieutenant Colonel Hughes!" A man shouted. "We got a code 271."

"The colonel and his crew are at lunch right now. I'll have to find them so we'll be there ASAP." I said hanging up the phone. "We have to put Winry on hold Brother. We need to find Roy and the others. They need help for a code 271. Whatever that is."

"271? I think that's a murder." The soldier said.

"Aw man!" I moaned. "I can't call back either. I don't know how."

"Don't worry Elle. Can you please tell Winry to wait please?"

"Where do I put her?"

"In the visitor's room. Duh."

"Do we even have a visitor's room?"

"Um…I don't know. Sorry. Go and find Roy. You-" I said going over to the soldier. "Please follow procedure for visitors. We'll get to her as soon as we can."

"Yes sir." The soldier sand and he ran out of the office and we ran towards the cafeteria where everyone was sitting and laughing.

"Roy!" Ed shouted and we ran over to the group.

"What's wrong kids?" Hughes asked.

"There was a call. We all have to attend a 271." Ed said.

"I made a stupid mistake. I didn't ask where it was since I didn't know what it was. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Elle. It'll be easy to find." Roy smiled.

"How? Central is so huge."

"The code was 271 right?" Roy asked and we nodded.

"Murder is always high up on our list. Number one to be exact."

"District 27. Murder." Ed figured out.

"Good job. We can easily find the area the murder is at because the districts aren't that large." Riza said. "Let's go."

We all rushed towards the military issued cars and we pilled into three cars and like Riza said we easily found the murder scene.

The moment we got out of the car we heard a child crying in the alley.

"Mommy! Mommy wake up!" A boy shouted.

"Well, we know which serial killer it is." Hughes said.

"The body's over here sirs." A soldier said leading us to where a boy was lying on top of a cloth. We knew that under the cloth was the child's mother.

"Riza, can you take the boy? We need to take photos for the records." Roy said.

"Of course." Riza said walking over to the boy. "Come on, let's get you someplace warm." She said in a motherly tone.

"No!" The body shouted and when Riza picked him up he gripped the cloth and pulled it off, revealing the body.

The body made me physically sick to my stomach just as the bones of my father did. But unlike my father you could see the expression of the woman's face. Thousands of slash and stab wounds loaded the body that laid in a pool of blood that stained the winter dress she wore. A face that clearly held a great deal of pain looked up at us. Us meaning Ed and me as if someone stood there and watched the poor woman die. Her brown eyes were faded and the previously blonde hair absorbed the blood that was pooled around her head.

"The poor soul." I thought and although I didn't believe in God I prayed for the woman and hoped that despite what the wounds showed, her death was quicker and after she was killed he then continued to inflict the wounds.

I was brought out of my thoughts and prayers when I heard a body and metal collapse onto the cold brick ground and I turned around to see Ed lying on the ground unconscious with a pained expression.

"Brother!" I shouted and I knelt next to him. "What happened to him?" I asked laying his head on my lap.

"Probably something he saw in his past." Roy said gently. "Pick him up." He ordered.

"Yes sir." A man named Armstrong said.

He was extremely weird and creepy but he always knew what to say and I always took his words to heart. Well, until he flexes his muscles and rips his shirt off and bragging about "the Armstrong line that was passed down through the generations" then I tuned him out.

Anyways, Armstrong came over and picked Ed up and brought him to a car and laid him in the back seat.

"Should I have the driver take us back to the dorms?" I asked Roy.

"You go back to the doors and get Alphonse." Roy said. "Ed will go to Hughes' house okay. Armstrong will make sure he gets there okay."

"Yes sir. I suppose I should tell Ed's visitor to come see him tomorrow."

"Set them up at a hotel then won't you Elle?"

"Okay." I added getting into another military car.

"Where too sir?" He asked.

"The base please." I said putting on my seatbelt and we drove off. It didn't take that long to get to the base and I saw the same soldier that told us about Winry in the hall. "Excuse me. Where's Mr. Elric's visitor?"

"This way Major." The soldier said leading me to the visitor's room.

I saw a girl who was a little bit taller than me with long blonde hair and blue eyes sitting on the couch reading an automail textbook.

"Excuse me. Do you know an Edward Elric?"

"Yeah. Can I see him yet?"

"Umm…I'm afraid you can't see him today. We had to attend a murder scene and he passed out after seeing the body."

"Is he okay?"

"I'll know later. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Elle Elric. Nice to meet you."

"Elle? You're Ed and Al's sister?"

"Yeah. It turned out that Ed took the same state alchemy exam I did and we both passed."

"I bet Ed loves having you again. My grandma and mom kept telling Ed and Al how inseparable you two were and how when Hohenhime left and took you, you left kicking and screaming." She said. "Oh yeah, I'm Winry by the way."

"Like I said earlier nice to meet you." I said and then smirked. "So, I went kicking and screaming huh? I though I went peacefully. Maybe that's why I felt like something was missing."

"We wanted to find you but no one could find Hohenhime."

"It wouldn't have mattered if you found him anyways. He ditched me off in Xenotime shortly after he took me. Luckily I was adopted by my mother and father."

"Do you know where Al is? We should tell him about Edward."

"I have an idea as to where we can find him. We can usually find him in the library researching for ways to get Ed his arms and legs."

"More than likely he's there then." Winry agreed. "Let's go get him."

"Alright. Follow me; I learned the way there rather quickly." I added laughing as I lead Winry to the library and she had to stay outside so I went inside to get Al and I found him in the back of the library.

"Al, put your books away. We got company and we have to go to Hughes house. Ed passed out.

"What!?" Al shouted. "Is he alright."

"Shh." I said. "Calm down he's fine. He just went into shock. We had to go to a murder scene. I guess that the body we saw too much for him." I said and then I slapped myself in the face. "God I'm retarded!"

"What?"

"I'll tell you someplace safer to talk about…that night." I said.

"Alright." Al said putting his books away and we headed outside. "Oh by the way, Winry's here. She came for a surprise visit."

"Really? I missed her."

"Don't you write her?"

"No, we don't want to risk her incase we get enemies."

"I see your point. That way they don't have an advantage on you." I said and Winry came into view.

"Winry!" Al shouted and he ran over to Winry and almost killed her in a bone crushing hug.

"Al, human strength." Winry gasped and then we headed to a near by hotel so Winry could have a warm place to sleep and we locked her windows with alchemy to help protect her from the women serial killer and she understood when Al wanted to seal her windows.

Then we headed over to Hughes house where I headed up to my room where Ed was resting. Hughes told me that they took off Ed's shirt and undid his braid in order to make him a little more comfortable. Sweat collected on his body and I didn't want his automail to get infected so I got a basin and filled it with cool water and I would gently wipe the sweat off around his automail and forehead and I tried to sing the lullaby my mom sang to me and Al came in mid song and waited until I finished singing to speak.

"You have a pretty voice Elle."

"Tanks. I love to sing. I wonder if I got that trait from Mom or Hohenhime."

"Mom loved to sing and was quiet good so I guess you got the singing gene from Mom. I got Dad's genes I can't sing a note." Al laughed.

"My sorry. I used to sing my little brother lullabies because Mom can't sing either. Have you ever heard Ed sing before?"

"Nonsense words. There's a song that he had stuck in his head called Numa Numa I think." Al said sitting down. "Why were you whipping Brother's body down? Does he have a fever?"

"No, Dad's automail ports would get infected at times because of how much he sweat and couldn't clean out his ports. I don't want Ed's to get infected."

"What about the one on his leg?"

"There are such things as personal bubbles Al." I laughed.

"I suppose so. That and you're a girl too. Even if you and Ed are twins."

"Do you think Ed will be okay?"

"He will be. He's strong."

"But he seems troubled or haunted."

"Ed blames himself for me being in this armor although I tell him time and time again it's not his fault. The horrors of that day are too much to stand. Even for someone as strong as Ed. If I had a human body and could sleep I'm sure I'd have nightmares too."

"I guess so. I still have nightmares of my father despite what I do. I feel like I'm responsible for his death even though he was already dead."

"No. you just couldn't have a casket funeral."

"Mom got him cremated. You can't bury people in Xenotime. Everyone gets cremated because of the ground. We already killed the land by planting crops. We can barely manage to get crops as it is because the ground is so dry and hard."

"Even so, I can honestly say that you are not responsible for your Dad's death. I promise."

"Thanks Al."

"Mom…Al…Elle…come back…I'm sorry." Ed moaned in his unconscious state.

"Brother, we're right here." Al said placing his giant hand on Ed's forehead and I grabbed his human hand.

"We're not going anywhere." I added. "I promise."

"Me too." Al said. "I'll always be close by."

"I took the rag and whipped the sweat off his chest by the automail and I put his tiger under his flesh arm and curled it around him to make him clutch the fluffy tiger."

Ed slept for three more hours before his eyes snapped opened and he was so scared he accidentally pushed me off the chair and I landed on Al successfully knocking him over and his head went flying.

"Ed! Are you alright?" I asked getting up off Al and I helped him up and he went to get his head and I walked over to Ed's bedside.

"Elle?" Ed asked and sighed." Sorry about that."

"Um…Ed? Did that woman remind you of the human transmutation?"

"Yeah, but Mom was way worse." Ed said. "Why am I soaked in cold water?"

"Dad's automail would get infected from sweat. I didn't want yours to get infected so I whipped it down every so often." I said.

"Uh…thanks." Ed said blushing.

"Aw, I made my older brother blush." I laughed. "You okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just in general. They said you went into shock. Major Armstrong had to carry you around."

"I'm a little dizzy but fine otherwise. How about you? You saw the body too."

"If you didn't pass out I probably would've thrown up. I was really worried about you."

"What about Winry?"

"Don't worry. I talked to her about everything and she understands just fine. I told her you'd meet up with her tomorrow."

"Thanks Elle."

"Why don't you go take a shower and get something to eat Ed. It's getting kinda late."

"Alright. Thanks Elle thanks Al." Ed said.

"Sure." We said.

"I'm going to bed okay. Love you Ed." I said wanting to make it clear that Ed would always have me around or in his life now that I knew him.

"Me too El. Sweet Dreams." He added leaving the room.

"Night Al. Love you too." I replied climbing into the air mattress bed.

"Night Sis." Al said and he started to draw a picture while humming and despite what Al said he could hold a tune. If only for a while.


	15. Kidnapped

Chapter 14: Kidnapped

The next day, Ed and I were doing paperwork again and Al was sitting in the library reading and we were interrupted by the same person who came and got us yesterday.

"Mr. and Miss Elric, you're friend has returned again." The soldier said.

"Alright." Ed said getting up. "Come on El, you've been working non-stop since we got here. Let's hang out with Winry for a little while."

"Alright." I added putting my paperwork away and then we headed to the front where a set of tire tracks were on the ground but Winry was no where to be found.

"I don't understand. Where is she?" The man asked and I saw a sunhat hanging on a branch in a nearby tree.

I walked over and took it off the branch and I saw the letters WR sewn into the inside of the hat.

"Ed, what's Winry's last name?"

"Rockbell why?" He asked.

"I think that this is her hat." I added.

"Yeah, she loves that hat." Ed said picking up a screw and placed it next to an identical screw in his automail arm. "Something must've happened." He said as I walked over with the hat.

"A huge truck was here I can tell you that."

"An ice car was here earlier. Today is the day the deliver meat for the mess hall." The soldier said.

"Oh no!" Ed shouted and ran off.

"Edward! Wait!" I shouted following him and I soon caught up with him. "Ed what is it?"

"Think El. What's been going on lately with Central's checkpoints?"

"Certain cars get through the check points. Wait, Ice trucks would be able to get through easier due to the cargo they deliver to the military. Do you think that killer that kills women used the ice truck to kidnap Winry?"

"Yeah."

"Then we should check the meat factories. I bet he kills the women there and then ditches the women in random alley ways."

"Where are the meat factories?"

"Don't ask me. I barely know my way around central."

"Damn, if we run around like this it'll be too late." Ed growled.

"Calm down Ed." I said "Hey, what if we go back to the base and ask what company brings the meat to the base, get a car, and rush over there?"

"There's no time!" Ed said and we saw a meat factory that was abandoned. "Want to check it out?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, we'll find and save her Ed." I said and we snuck inside and hid behind some cardboard boxes. "I don't see Winry." I whispered.

Then we heard crying coming from besides us and we looked to see a woman in a yellow sundress and had long brown hair and she was the one who was crying.

"Ed and I walked over to the woman and he bent down.

"Excuse me miss. Is there anyone else here?" Edward asked.

"A young girl. Over there." She said sadly.

Ed stood up and we turned around to look around and that was our downfall.

"Don't worry ma'am. You're in good hands now." Ed said.

The woman stood up and hit us in the back of the heads, effectively knocking us out."

Ed came too before me but I was soon to follow. When I woke up my head was dangerously spinning and we were sitting in chairs and we were tied to them with chains.

The woman was standing facing a sharpener and carried a meat cleaver before turning to face us.

"Ah, the last intruder joins the land of the living once again." The "woman" said but now she had a man's voice.

"You're a boy." I said.

"Brilliant deduction!" He shouted ripping off the wig and he had short buzz cut red hair. "You're rather smart for a kid."

"I would hop so. I'm an alchemist." I growled.

"Good thing I tied you up then." He said. "I'm Barry the chopper by the way."

"Elle, he stole my automail arm. Can you transmute?" Ed asked.

"No she can't. I saw that necklace. I have it now." He said holding up my necklace. "Don't worry you'll get it back when the police find your body."

"Damn, without that I can't transmute." I said.

"I have an idea." Ed whispered going into his pocket and pulled out the screw we found at the base.

"I see, he's going to etch a circle into the chain." I thought.

"Why are you doing this?" Ed asked as he started to draw the transmutation circle.

"Why? Well in all honestly I don't know. It's like a drug really. I guess it all started with my wife. One day me and her got into a fight and without realizing it I chopped her into pieces. When I saw how finely I could chop and slice people it made me want more."

"So you started to kill women. Turning them into their simplest building blocks." I said.

"Of course. There's nothing better."

"You sick bastard." Ed growled.

"You might not want to tempt me boy. I have another hostage besides you two." He sad and he pushed the chain and Winry came out and she was attached to the chained rope. "Careful, I know you two saw my last victim. I'll make you two watch as I tear her apart."

"No you won't!" Ed shouted and he transmuted the chains and managed to get free.

"Now what?" Barry asked.

"Simple. Get my arm and my sister's necklace." Ed sand ramming the man and knocked the meat cleavers out of his hands and he grabbed and he ran over to me and quickly placed the necklace around my neck.

"Bind him El."

"I'll try but you got to unbind me first." I said and then Ed transmuted the chains away.

"I won't let the wench do alchemy!" He shouted throwing a steak knife at me and it was stuck in my arm.

I screamed in pain and Ed rushed over to me.

"Elle! Dear god he's serious." Ed said scared

"Ed…I…I can't feel my arm anymore." I said and I was scared too.

"Damn it. He probably hit a nerve." He growled. "Can you still transmute? It might help us out." Ed asked.

"More than likely." I said. "I'm scared to though, what if I screw up my arm by transmuting?"

"Alright, stay there, don't touch the knife either." Ed said just as Barry rushed towards us with the meat cleavers getting ready to bring them down on Ed's head.

"Ed! Move!" I shouted pushing him out the way and a huge slash mark had been left in my left side.

"Elle you fool!"

"I'm not letting you die." I barely said and I could barely stand. "I'll get your automail arm. Focus on distracting him and Winry." I whispered.

"Hell no! We focus on the same thing as a team. You can barely stand."

"This place is huge and we're two teenagers. We can outwit him. We have the advantage."

"Alright. I need my automail for now. We need to get Winry out of here first, get the automail, and then get you to the hospital."

"Fine. Let's hide somewhere and start to plot our move." I said.

"No! He'll use Winry against us."

"Damn your right. We won't be able to live with ourselves if we let her get hurt." I mumbled.

"Alright. I'll be the diversion." Ed said noticing Barry. "Starting now!" Ed said dodging the meat cleaver but it got my ankle as I started to run.

"Na Na Na Na Na na." Ed shouted trying to get Barry to focus on him.

"Yeah, real mature Edward." I thought mentally grimacing at my brother's maturity level.

However, shockingly enough Barry did buy it for a while because Ed became his true focus for a while until he caught onto what I was trying to do.

"I don't think so!" He sneered as I made a dash for Ed's automail.

He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me towards his chest and put the meat cleavers against my throat and pulled the knife I had in my arm out roughly and I screamed bloody murder.

"Elle! Let my sister go!"

"No. I know that if I have her and that other girl in my grasp you'll listen to me." Barry smirked. "All it'll take is a simple cut, and you'll submit." He added running the meat cleaver down my arm.

"Elle. I'm so sorry." Ed whispered lowering his head.

"That's not good. Ed's losing his faith. I need to do something." I thought then I got an idea.

I clapped my hands as silently as I could because Barry had forgotten that I still had my necklace in my possession again and I touched his dress, setting him effectively on fire and I ran as fast as I could and hid in the corner until I could recover my bearings.

"Damn little brat." Barry growled and he caught sight of Ed trying to get Winry down but couldn't do anything with only one arm.

"Ed move!" I shouted and he jumped out of the way and he accidentally pushed Winry, making the chains move and forcing her to go along with them which were a good thing otherwise she would've been hit by the meat cleavers.

I quickly transmuted a weapon for Ed since the knife was removed I wasn't so scared to transmute although the transmutation I did before left my arm completely numb and useless.

This time when I transmuted I had to hold back a scream as I heard something rip and blood ran down my arm, staining it red.

"Elle!" Ed shouted when he met up with me and saw my arm. "What happened?"

"Transmuted…spear…use it." I panted.

"You're losing to much blood. Stay here, I'll handle Barry." Ed said and he laid me on the ground moving boxes quietly to surround me so that I would be hidden.

"Don't forget." I said.

"No way. Just relax you're body and don't fall asleep." Ed said heading back to the "battle field".

I couldn't see anymore due to the boxes but I could hear what happened.

Winry's muffled cry sound as the chain rope moved along down the rail as Ed and Barry scuffled. Then, Ed's painful cry reached my ears shortly after and then an anguished cry soon followed as I heard something clang against the floor.

"Don't!" Al's shout and Ed was so panicked he shouted and he attacked Al making me glad he was a suit of armor at this point in time. "It'll tale a lot more than that to kill me Brother." He said comfortingly.

"They're over here!" A soldier shouted as the swarmed the building.

"It's over Brother." Al replied. "You're really strong."

Knowing that Ed and Winry were safe I allowed darkness to consume me and take away my pain.


	16. The Aftermath Of The Attack

Chapter 15: The Aftermath of the Attack

I woke up some time later. Days must've passed by as I saw melting snow outside the window.

A heart monitor beeped next to me, letting everyone know that I was alive. Also, for some unknown reason, I felt really high.

I looked around and saw an IV in my left arm but I couldn't feel my right arm at all still. I was completely alone so multiple thoughts popped into my head as did questions.

What happened? Was Ed hurt worse than I thought due to his cries? Did he actually die? Did something else happen in the warehouse after I fell unconscious?

All these thoughts rushed through my head and I started to panic just as someone entered the room.

"Doctor!" A nurse called. "She's having a panic attack!"

"That's not good." A doctor replied and he came over to me. "Elle, I'm going to make you go back to sleep okay?"

"No! I want answers!" I moaned as the doctor put a type of sleeping medication into the IV and I fell into a fitful sleep.

The next time I woke up I heard familiar voices in the room as well as an unfamiliar one but no matter what I couldn't place the familiar voices. No matter how I tried the voices couldn't be placed due to my fuzzy head.

I tried to will my eyes open but that was hard too because I was still so tired.

"How is she?" A deep male voice asked. One of the familiar ones.

"That panic attack she had a few days ago screwed her over because multiple wounds opened. As you know we already had to do surgery on her to repair the organs and nerves which that man tore. Her arm may never work again however her concussion is healed. She's still in critical condition though because her nerves can still be torn again and so can anything else if she moves to much. Her body's to weak to handle another surgery." The unknown voice said and I guess it was a doctor. "How's her brother doing?"

"Ed's in a state of panic and worry most of the time. Not being able to see her is really hard for him." The deep voice said. "Can't we allow him to see her?"

"Not while she's in I.C.U."

"I can see her and I'm not even in her friggin family!" He shouted.

"We're doing it due to Ed's state of mind. Mr. Mustang." The doctor replied.

Now that I found my voice I wanted to make myself known and I wanted my damn answers.

"Roy?" I asked hoarsely managing to open my eyes finally.

"Elle." Roy sighed. "Thank god you're awake. How do you feel?"

"My head's fuzzy. But I don't care about me. What about Barry, Winry, Ed, and Al?"

"Winry, Ed and Al are fine. Ed will have a couple of scars because his arm was slashed a little but he's just worried. He accidentally hit Al but it was just a small scratch. Winry had no physical damage at all thanks to you two." Roy said. "Did you hear about your injuries?"

"Yeah. How long was I out?"

"Two weeks and four days."

"Almost three weeks? Damn. Please let Ed and Al see me. I get very uncomfortable without them around now that I know them. I know that Ed will be okay once he sees me again."

"Just to let you know. Ed, Elle, and Al were separated shortly after Al was born." Roy said. "They were reunited about two or three months ago."

"Ah…I see. Well, alright. Edward and Alphonse can see her. But only if she's conscious."

"They're down in the waiting room. They've been staying with me since I live closer to the hospital." Roy said. "I'll get them don't worry Elle."

"Did Ed get his arm fixed yet?"

"Yes, now stop worrying alright kiddo." Roy laughed leaving to go get my brothers.

"So Doctor. My arm won't work anymore?"

"The chances of it working again are 25%. Maybe once it heals we can put you into a type of rehab/physical therapy."

"Don't tell anyone this but if my arm can't recover could I get automail parts or something?"

"Probably not. We don't hack off limbs unless we need to." He said leaving the room

"Remember! Don't tell!" I shouted.

"Doctor/Patient confidentiality." He replied sticking his head back into the room and then continued on his way.

A few minutes later Ed came into the room with Al not far behind.

"Elle! Thank god!" Ed cried as he ran over and gently hugged me. "I was really worried. I didn't think you were hurt that badly even if you were losing a lot of blood."

"Well, no offense Ed but you're not a doctor." I said.

"We don't have to worry about Barry anymore he's gone."

"Gone? As in Dead?"

"As a doornail. They fried his ass."

"Roy burned him?"

"No, something called an electric chair. They drenched you and start a high voltage electric current. Boom! Instant death."

"That's horrible. They could've hung him or use a firing range." I said.

"He deserved it Elle." Ed said. "According to the trial he killed at least thirty six people and if it wasn't for our alchemy keeping us alive until Al and Hughes found us that number would be thirty nine."

"I don't prefer the electric chair system. I didn't say he didn't deserve to die." I said. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. Um…oh! I'm going to have a Hughes moment but oh well. Roy, Riza, Havoc, Hughes, Gracia and Elysia took Al and I to the Zoo to get our minds off your condition and I got to see a tiger and it claimed Roy!" Ed laughed.

"It "claimed" him?" I asked confused.

"You know how a dog claims its territory right?"

"Yeah."

"Well a cat doesn't lift his leg like a dog does. It comes out his ass and it turned around and as it was drinking some water it claimed him." Ed laughed again. "We're all going to go again when you're released. I took pictures for you though."

"Thus the Hughes moment. He went through three cameras." Al laughed. "I did too though." And I laughed at that.

Ed, Al, and I talked for about an hour when the doctor came back in.

"Edward, Alphonse you two have to go. Elle needs rest." The doctor said.

"No!" I shouted. "Please don't make them go! Please!" I begged.

"Elle, what is it?" Edward asked running his human fingers through my hair trying to calm me.

"I'm scared. There are always a lot of bad things happening in Central and in hospitals."

"You weren't scared in Colestone."

"That's because you were there. I've never been in a hospital before that day. If you let them stay I promise I'll rest." I said as tears came to my eyes.

"If they disturb your healing process then they'll have to leave and meals will be at their own expense." The doctor sighed.

"We promise we'll be good." Ed and Al said happily.

"Though that'll be hard for Edward. He's always causing trouble." Al laughed.

"I do not." Ed said. "Well, maybe I do for doctors but most of them deserve it."

"What about the ones taking care of me."

"I did say most. Pay attention." Ed laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Now go to sleep."

"Um…can you ask Roy to get my dog for me?"

"You can't have animals here."

"It's stuffed."

"Oh…sorry."

"No problem. Don't worry Elle, we'll ask him." Ed said and I went to sleep.

Three weeks later I was finally released from the hospital but I couldn't use my arm at all yet so I was completely useless.

I couldn't use my arm to transmute either so I could use alchemy. I couldn't write because I was write handed, and I couldn't do anything that required two hands like cutting my food and I was getting pissed because of it.

"Arggh!!!" I shouted tossing a piece of paper into the garbage. "I hate this!" I added slamming my arms and head onto the desk as Ed came into the room.

"What's wrong Elle?" Ed asked.

"Were you right handed Ed?"

"Yeah, but with my automail I can still use my right hand for everything. Why?"

"I want to write my mom because no one told her about what happened and I used to write once a week. I bet she's getting really worried but I can't write left handed. It's illegible."

"Want me to write it for you?"

"No." I sighed.

"Why don't you use a type writer?"

"They don't have one. I asked."

"Please don't be difficult then Elle." Ed begged. "Please let me write your letter."

"No Ed. I need to learn how to write using my left hand. I may not be able to use my right arm ever again and I may not get to a type writer to do my job when I go back to work."

"Yeah, about that Elle. Um…Roy and the Furher had a meeting today. I need to tell you something. They discharged you. You can't use alchemy anymore with only one hand and you can't fight while your hand flaps around. They said that if you learn to use your arm again you can come back with welcomed arms and you don't have to take the exam over again and they'll retire your name so no one else can take it."

"Are you serious!?" I asked. "What about you and al!?"

"We're staying in Central. Roy said that you'll have to return to Xenotime."

"I'll never get the chance to get physical therapy or a change to get my arm back to full strength there!" I cried. "I failed at my personal mission. I promised everyone I'd cure the town but now I can't. Damn Barry to hell!"

"Elle." Ed said soothingly going to reach out for my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I said. "I'm not fit to be an Elric. I'm a failure at life."

"Elle." Ed huffed. "If it wasn't for you, I think Winry and I would be dead right now. Your arm was a small price to pay. You got a good exchange I think, you lost your arm but gained your life."

"I don't care! I always kept my promises. You promised Al that you'll get his body back. If you lost your other arm like I did what would you do?"

"Probably get another automail limb or suck it up."

"That's what I wanted to do. I wanted to get automail."

"No! You're not getting automail. There's no way I'm letting you get an automail limb!" Ed shouted.

"Why not? My arm is useless."

"Do you know that you have to be awake during the surgery? You can't be put to sleep or have any drugs until your arm is cut off and the port is hooked up. It's the worst kind of pain out there."

"I can take it."

"Elle, ask Winry or Al. I barely survived and I thought I could take it. It's really too much."

"I can do it! I know I can!"

"You know if you want to throw your life away then so be it. I don't care what you do anymore." Ed said heading towards the door. "Wallow in your self pity." He added leaving.

"Fine!" I shouted and laid down on the bed. "Damn, I hate my life." I said and I took a deep breath as Gracia came in.

"Elle, what's wrong sweetheart?" She asked.

"I have to go back to Xenotime. I'm going to be a failure." I said. "Mostly because I'll never get to use my arm again. Xenotime doesn't have a hospital let alone physical therapists. Plus Mom is extremely poor."

"What about your military paychecks?"

"I only earned about 2,000 dollars due to the incomplete mission I had. (remember the times are different so money is valued differently) that's enough for the tickets to Colestone and maybe two doctors appointments."

"I'm sorry Elle. Can't you ask the military to pay?"

"If I could Roy would've done it I hope."

"Why don't you ask him later?"

"Can you ask Hughes to ask him? I'm not a state alchemist anymore so I can't go to Headquarters as easily. Al's barely allowed on the grounds as it is. The Furher only let's Al on the grounds so that he and Ed won't be separated. I have a family so I can't stay."

"If your mom gave up custody you could live here with us. Then you can get the rehab you need I'd bet."

"No thanks Gracia. I impose on you enough as it is." I said. "I'm going to write my mom or try to at least with my left hand."

"Why don't you put the pencil or pen in your right hand and use your left hand to guide it?"

"I can't grab the pen or pencil."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It was a good suggestion. I tried it already though before I asked for a type writer."

So, I sat there writing a very sloppy but legible letter to my mom. I told her about Barry, my now useless arm, and how in two weeks or so I would be returning to Xenotime to never return to Central because I couldn't repair my arm.

As of the day I almost died, I was no longer the Lunar Alchemist. I was also no longer Elle Elizabeth Elric for I didn't find myself worth of the Elric family name. I wouldn't allow myself to have a last name. Not for a long time anyway.


	17. Returning to Xenotime For Good

**I don't own anything for this chapter aka songs or stuff like that. I also don't own Twilight like Stephanie does if I did I'd be a rich girl lol. I also don't own The Poet Song. We're singing it in my select chours and it's one of my favorite songs**

Chapter sixteen: Returning to Xenotime…For Good

The two weeks passed rather quickly and like I've done before I snuck out of the house and headed to the train station so that I could get on the train and return to Xenotime so that I could live with my mother and my uncle but I did make sure Roy knew where I was.

"What can I help you with?" The woman asked.

"I would like a ticket to Xenotime please." I said

"10.25." The woman said

I handed the woman the money and she handed me a ticket.

"The train won't be coming for another couple of hours yet."

"That's alright. It doesn't matter to me any." I said as I headed to a bench and I pulled out New Moon from my suitcase and read since with everything that's happened I haven't finished it yet.

Three hours later and 200 some pages later the train pulled into the station.

I boarded the train and made myself comfortable in the very back of the train and since I was able to keep the notebooks I used for journals I used one of them as a song book and I wrote a song that just randomly flowed into my head.

The Poet Sings

She's somewhere in the sunlight strong

Her tears are in the falling rain

She calls me in the winds soft song

And with the flowers she comes again

The loneliness and misery

Are silenced by a melody

She's somewhere and I hear her sing

Her words in timeless memory

Stay the course

Light a star

Change the world where're you are

Somewhere the night winds carry her

A sliver moon beam lights her way

Antares is her messenger

And every sun and moon her stay

Dark voices from the shadows call

But listen and her voice recall

Moriah! Moriah!

Stay the course

Light a star

Change the world where're you are

When I finished writing the song I could barely read it because it was so black from erasing and rewriting so many times but hey, I need practice writing with my left hand.

The three day trip took forever to pass. Mostly because I was the only one in the car because of the crappy condition of the car and I only left the car to get meals because I didn't know if anyone would come back to see if I was hungry but once I was done eating I always returned to my car/seat.

Then the train finally pulled into the Xenotime station. I was so bored that I actually wanted to jump out of the window and onto the platform.

I was rather shocked when I did get off the train because Elisa, Mom, and Uncle Jake were waiting for me at the platform.

"Elle!" Elisa shouted and she hugged me. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Until I can learn to make my left arm dominate I'll just need some help. I'll never use my arm again."

"What do you mean? You said that you need physical therapy and that there's a 25% chance it would work again."

"Yeah I know. I don't want to waste money by getting physical therapy in order to find out it was for nothing and we could be in even more finical trouble then we are already. It's really not worth it."

"Elle, you are worth it." Uncle Jake said.

"No I'm not. I'm a failure. I couldn't keep my promise and I was kicked out of the military. I can't even transmute anymore."

"Is that why your necklace isn't around your neck?" Uncle Jake asked.

"Yeah I left it with Ed and Al. They don't even know where I went unless Roy told them. I just got up and left after I let Roy know what I was doing so they didn't file a missing persons report and incase god forbid something happened to Edward and Alphonse so I could go and be with them."

"So, you're not going to help the rescue squad either?"

"Nah, all I could do is answer the phone and that won't satisfy my needs to keep moving."

"You always did need action or something important to do." Mom said. "Don't worry Elle. Who needs doctors to do physical therapy? We can just give you some exercises to try and help you out. We'll beat the odds don't worry."

"Elle, can you feel your arm at all?" Elisa asked.

"No, not at all."

"Now that's enough." Mom said. "Elle's had a tough time. Let's go home and let her rest for a while and get some food. I bet you didn't eat for three days."

"I ate. I had sandwiches and soup." I said as we started to head to Uncle Jake's truck.

I threw my suitcase in the bed of the truck and I climbed inside the bed.

"Elle, what are you doing?" Uncle Jake asked.

"Soaking up some sun. Central and Lavic are cold places because it's only spring. The sun doesn't warm you up like it does here."

"She also got really pale too." Elisa said climbing in with me. "She needs her tan back."

"Fine. Just be careful." Mom said going into the truck with Uncle Jake.

"Elle how was Lavic?"

"Freezing! I hated it. Normally I'm out doorsy but I wasn't in Lavic. It's like 15 degrees all the time. I did love the snow though."

"You got to play in snow?"

"Yeah. It's like Ice but puffy and it's not see through. I got some pictures that Lieutenant Hughes took of me and my brothers playing in the snow I'll show you."

"Awesome!" She shouted happily. "Elle, does your brother have a girlfriend?"

"No he has a crush but not a girlfriend. Why?"

"Well, you and Ed are supposed to be twins."

"We are twins."

"Whatever, if he has a crush shouldn't you have one too?"

"Are you trying to hook me up?"

"No. there's this new kid in town that I think is cute."

"Again this isn't for me right?"

"Duh. I wanted to ask him in a letter what his girlfriend did to make him like her."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" She asked.

"You were going to ask Edward dating advice?"

"I can't ask you. You've never had a crush."

"Well excuse me!"

"Come on El, what kind of thirteen year old doesn't have a crush?"

"Obviously me."

"Hey!"

"Neither does Al. He's self confident. That's why he wears the armor. I've never even seen his face." I said. "Mostly because he doesn't truly have one…no offense Al." I thought closing my eyes.

"Tired El?"

"Kinda, I mean it's hard to sleep on a train. That and I picked a crappy car."

"Why?"

"Because that's where failures belong."

"Elle, you're not a failure. It's just a minor setback."

"Minor? Elisa I can't use alchemy or my arm."

"No, but that's not your only talent. You're a good writer and you can sing. There are other ways to get enough money for a cure." Elisa replied. "Besides, there's that slim chance you can use your arm again. If or when you can you can always go back into the military can't you."

"Roy said I could so I assume I can but that's only when I can use my arm again. If I cant I can never return to the military."

"Then we'll need a plan B." She said. "You'll always have Xenotime's back and support. Everyone's worried about you."

"I'll have to go the Pub and see everyone."

"Not today. You're resting major."

"Sir yes sir!" I laughed saluting as we pulled into the driveway.

Uncle Jake took my suitcase and handed it to Mom and helped Elisa and me out of the bed of the truck and we walked up to the house.

"Now go and get some rest Elle." Uncle Jake said.

"Alright." I added heading towards my bedroom which was let the way it was before I left but with the addition of a typewriter and a bunch of notebooks and pens on my desk.

Uncle Jake brought my suitcase in so that I could get my dog out so I could rest peacefully. Since the three day two night trip I never took him out because I was scared I would get made fun of for having to sleep with a stuffed animal.

I had a little trouble with my suitcase but I managed to get it open and got my dog out and headed over to my bed, pulled down the cover, and fell asleep.

I slept for the rest of the day and for the entire night and straight until noon without any disturbance. When I realized that it was noontime I slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top, not caring about my "battle scars" on my arms and the bruises I still have that are healing from the torn concrete in the warehouse.

Then I headed to the kitchen where Mom put some cut up chicken, Mac and cheese and corn on the cob on a plate and put it on the table before she noticed to me.

"Elle, I was just going to wake you up. Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're lunch is ready and it's on the table." Mom paused and noticed my fallen face. "What is it?"

"I…I can't eat corn on the cob. It's too hard with one hand." I sighed.

"I'll cut the corn off. Hold on, I'll get a knife." Mom said getting a steak knife and cut off the corn for me. "There you go."

"Thanks Mom."

"Everyone wants you to go to the pub today. They're worried about me."

"Great. More pity." I replied pissed.

"Elle, you know that's not it. They…they think you'll go insane we all love you to much."

"Insane? Why would I go insane?"

"Your arm. Most who can't use a limb go insane and you already have bipolar tendencies."

"I oddly enough haven't had a bipolar moment since I left Xenotime to go take the Alchemy exam and met Ed and Al. Ed does have bipolar moments though, especially when someone calls him short."

"He does?"

"Yeah, he'd be all, "Who are you calling small?! Shut up or I'll stuff my automail arm down your throat and rip out your voice box." Or something like that. I'm not good at improf. He's weird that way."

"It seems that way." Mom laughed. "What about Al?"

"He's the calm and mellow one." I said as I started to eat my lunch. "He has to be with a brother like Ed."

"Like I had to be serious with Jake when we were younger."

"Pretty much so I guess."

"Anyways, Elle. Just remember that we don't pity you. We just support and worry about you. You've done so much for this town and we are…indebted to you and to your Alchemy for getting this town so far."

"And yet Alchemy strips it away."

"Huh?"

"Equalvant Exchange." I said eating some of the corn. "It's part of Alchemy."

"What's that?"

"I never told you?" She shook her head. "It's the law of the world. To gain, something of equal value must be lost. I gained my life that day but I lost my arm and with it my use of alchemy."

"What if you drew a circle and touched it with your other hand instead of clapping and then trying to transmute?"

"I tried that over in Central. It…it hurts really bad to do that and my transmutation was so off it wasn't funny. It was a bad beginners result when usually my transmutations are so defined. I won't use alchemy unless my life is in danger."

"It hurts you? How can Alchemy hurt?"

"Alchemy requires a great deal of energy. The energy flows through my body and down to my hands. It makes my nerves in my left arm burn so badly it's as if I set myself on fire." I explained. "I don't want to permenitly screw up my arm. It's the only time I can feel pain."

"Normal stuff you don't feel?"

"Not often. Once Ed bumped into my arm as we were walking because he was reading a book and walking at the same time and I felt pain because it was his automail arm."

"Hey, you felt pain. That's a good sign. We just need to work on your arm and get it strong again. I have no doubts that it'll hurt but it's just something we'll just have to get by if you want to get back to the military." Mom said. "Try picking up the glass with your other hand."

"Um…okay." I said picking up my useless arm and placed it right next to my cup.

I focused on the cup, imagining it within my grasp, and then the unthinkable happened. My whole entire hand moved but it hurt just like when I tried to use alchemy and I automaticly stopped and pulled my hand back.

"Elle! You okay? You did it." Mom said.

"It burned just like when I transmuted."

"Maybe it's to soon for you to start moving your hand yet."

"It's been almost two months mom."

"Elle, nerves aren't bones. They don't heal as fast as bones or cuts do even with the surgery you had. We should wait at least a year I think."

"Do you think anyone would hire a cripple?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said it yourself. I can't sit still. If I get a job that I can move around often in maybe I won't be restless."

"Ask around at the pub. Maybe John or Riley can help you out."

"Maybe." I said finishing my lunch. "Well I'm off."

"Alright, be careful."

And so I headed off to the pub.


	18. John And Riley's Pub

Chapter 17: John and Riley's Pub

The pub was all the way on the other side of town and it was kinda run down just like the other buildings in town but it was definitely safe so I don't mind going to the pub and it was really fun.

The pub is a mix between a kids club and an actual bar and it's own by a pair of loving brothers named John and Riley and they are like brothers to anyone. Especially me because I couldn't talk to my Mom and Uncle Jake about some stuff so it let me know I could talk to John or Riley about them.

Once I approached the pub I could hear Alternitve music coming from the speakers and that was the type of music I loved and with the base system we have in the pub it was ten times better.

I opened the door and the music's volume increased and it turned out to be Misery Business by Paramore and it was my favorite song.

"Elle!" John shouted happily giving me a hug. "Damn girl, you survived with wounds like that?" He asked seeing the scars on my arm.

"Barely. If Alphonse and Hughes didn't find us and rush me to the hospital I would've died of bloodloss."

"Well, thank god you didn't die. You're important to us all."

"Thanks John. So, what's been going on here?"

"Normal stuff. Hey, when are we going to meet your Brothers?"

"Not until Ed gets a substantial amount of time off. It takes three days to get here and three days to get back. It's got to be at least a two week break to have a visit of any true value."

"State Alchemists don't really get a lot of free time do they?"

"Not really. It was about a week after I was accepted into the military I was shipped out to Lavic."

"Well, don't let me keep you. Go and see the others." John said.

"Alright, see you later." I added walking over to the main bar where Riley was cleaning glasses. "Hey, Riley can I have some cool ranch chips?" I asked.

"Sorry, we don't have any." He sneered.

"Jesus Rile, what the hell crawled up into your ass?" I asked.

"None of your business kid. Now beat it."

"Fine! Screw you too!" I shouted and left the pub and sat on the stairs.

"Elle. Good to see you again." A salesman named Mike said. "Your arm treating you okay?"

"When I don't use alchemy or try to use it."

"I thought Mary said you were paralyzed."

"I am but Mom and Uncle Jake think that I'll be able to move it again one day."

"That good. You always manage to beat the odds."

"Most of the time. Hey do you know what's up with Riley? He's PMSing overtime in there. I didn't even get a 'hey' from him. What I got was pretty much Riley telling me to screw myself."

"That's unusual. Especially because Riley was real worried when we found out about your arm."

"So I heard. It's scary."

"I'll talk to him. Why don't you go to the kids club and hang out with the other kids. They were worried too."

"Alright, if you say so." I said

I headed back inside the pub and headed over to where the other kids were role playing the Twilight series and everyone was either The Cullens, The Quilettes, or the humans. None of them were the Voltori or the Normads so I noticed that my "loyal follower" Leah (who happened to be a character's name in the series) was playing Bella so to surprise her I decided to be one of the Nomads named James who hunts Bella and since I knew she was rather light I snuck up behind her and picked her up and carried her under my working arm.

Leah was around ten years old and she wore a dark pink almost purple colored dress and she wore black stockings with black flipflops. She has long brown hair like I did and blue eyes.

"Hello Bella. It's time to torture that vegetarian boyfriend of yours." I said and Leah looked up at me.

"Elle! You're back!" She shouted. "I missed you."

"Hey Leah." I laughed putting her down and she hugged me gently.

"Did that mean man hurt you really badly?" She asked.

"No one's told her about anything yet." A boy named Elysia's age said. "All she knows is that you were hurt."

The boy had black hair and brown eyes and wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans shorts that came to a little bit above his knees. He also wore sandals.

"Ah, ha. Yeah Leah, the mean man hurt me pretty badly. But you know me I can handle it. My arm is broken."

"Then why don't you wear a cast?" She asked not knowing the medical field and she has a learning problem so she doesn't really know how things work unless you fully explain them to her.

"Not that kind of broken Leah. To Elle's body, her arm doesn't exist. It's like it's an allusion." The boy explained.

"Um…excuse me but do I know you? I don't remember you from anywhere."

"Oh, I doubt you would. My name is Pete, I just moved here last month. I heard a lot about you." Pete said holding out his hand so I could shake it and I did.

"So guys. What have you been up to?"

"Since you left? Well, only Pete's the new addition to the town." Leah replied.

"Well, they did officially shut down the mine that your dad died in." A boy named Alex said.

He was eleven and he had blond hair and blue eyes and he wore the same thing as Pete did but he had a blood red shirt on instead.

"Seriously? I wonder why Mom didn't tell me."

"Probably because she doesn't want to remind you about your Dad with everything that's happened lately with your arm." Another boy named Ben said.

Ben had brown hair too and he had hazel eyes. He wore a green shirt with a stripe running down the middle (not the Ben 10 character named Ben I just happen to like that jacket Ben wears. He will be nothing like him and you'll find out what I mean in later chapters.) that was black. He also wore black jeans.

"I suppose that could be the case. Mom doesn't like to make me upset at all."

"Hey, do you want to play Twilight RPG with us Elle? You can be Victoria."

"Aw. I though I did James pretty well." I laughed.

"But you're a girl not a boy." Leah argued.

"Hey Leah, in cosplay, I can be whatever gender I want." I replied. "But alright I'll be Victoria."

"Hey! Elle! Can you sing Decode from Paramore?" Alex asked.

"yeah I know how to anyways."

"Do it at the Karaoke Bar. We've been saying you should do it."

"When?"

"How about now?"

"Um…sure why not." I said and I headed to the stage and Alex went to tell John to turn on the Karaoke bar and to put Decode o and I listened to the opening for my cue.

How can I decide what's right

When your clouding up my mind

I can't win your losing fight

All the time

Not ever going to own what's mine

When your always taking sides

But you won't take away my pride

No not this time

Not this time

How did we get here

I used to know you so well

How did we get here

I think I know (know)

The truth is hiding your eyes

And it's hanging on your tounge

Just boiling in my blood

But you think that I can't see

What kind of man that you are

If you're a man at all

Well I will figure this one out

On my own (I'm screaming I love you so)

My thoughts you can't decode

How did we get here

I used to know you so well (yeah)

How did we get here

I think I know

Do you see

What we've done

We've gone and made such fools

Of ourselves

Do you see

What we've done

We've gone and made such fools

Of ourselves.

Yeah!

How did we get here

I used to know you so well

Yeah Yeah!!

How did we get here

I used to know you so well

i think I know

I think I know

There is something

I see in you

It might kill me

I want it to be true

Everyone stopped to hear my singing which I didn't really like because although I know I can carry a tune, I honestly hate my voice with a living passion. Espcally when I hear a recording of my voice.

I only sang in school without a problem because my voice blends with the others so I feel better about my vice.

Anyways, after my little song, I played Twilight RPG with the other kids until the lights randomly went off and all the younger kids screamed.

"Elle, what's going on?" Ben asked obviously scared.

"I don't know but don't worry. It'll be okay Ben. I'll protect you all I promise." I said.

"What about your arm?"

"People are always more important than a limb in my eyes." I said and then I heard the sound of a transmutation outside followed shortly by an explosion.

Apparently my life will never be the same now that I joined the military.

**Well guess what? That's the end of the first part of Lunar Alchemist. Meaning that I filled up an entire componsition notebook. Well the first 171 pages of it because I always leave about 20 pages of a notebook in order to write the reviews I get in the back as well as those who submit story favorites and stuff like that. **

**So I want to say thank you to those who read the first seventeen chapters of this story and don't worry I'm already on my second notebook with four chapters already written in it possibly more because by the time I get my computer fixed it will be a lot more unless you read this on mediaminer because school doesn't have mediaminer blocked at all but it blocked fanfiction. Damn school. **


	19. Why Can't I Live A Normal Life

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far because I officially ran out of notebook lol. Lulukiryu, Barbed-wire-and-roses, Turiel528, blacksinger, Kuchaki, envy3, ChesireMax, annoyed by you, and goldenfightergirl. Thanks so much you guys. I'm sorry if you read this chapter before but I had some errors I needed to fix including a skipped chapter which is chapter ten so if you were confused as to why there was nine and then eleven that was why and it's not set up and fixed so if you want to read it go ahead though I don't think it'll really matter all that much. After I edit this current chapter I'll be all set with editing. **

Chapter eighteen: Why Can't I Live A Normal Life

Another explosion occurred and this time the explosion actually shook the pub making everyone scream.

"What the heck!? Is there a demolition problem around here?" I asked

"There isn't supposed to be. Besides Elle, you know that we only use alchemy to do demolition since dynamite is to risky with the mines here." John said.

"Good point." I added forgetting that fact for a few minutes. "Keep everyone inside. I'll go and see what's going on." I replied.

"What about your arm? If it's a psychopathic alchemist you can't fight back." Ben said scared.

"Sure I can. I can still transmute." I said. "Even though it'll hurt like hell." I thought

"I'm not letting you go Elle. You're like a sister to me. You know that." John said as an another explosion occurred and I looked out the window and saw a glowing house.

"What the hell!?" I asked looking at the house.

"What is it El?" Leah asked.

"Tell me I'm not psycho. That house is glowing right?"

"Yeah it is. What the heck is going on?" Leah asked.

"Explosions, glowing places…oh my god but how?!" I asked running out of the pub.

"Elle! Come back!" John, Riley, Alex, Ben and Leah shouted.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing. It's a forbidden alchemy!" I called running to the building..

I wasn't going to let what happened to Edward and Alphonse happen to someone else. What I wanted to know is who the hell knew alchemy in this town.

Now don't get the wrong idea. I don't care who knows alchemy but when the first time someone else used alchemy happened to be a possible human transmutation that should've killed my brothers when they attempted it I think I had a good reason to try and to the bottom of things.

When I approached the house I wondered what would be the best way to get into the house before "the offering" as I called it occurred. However, the glowing stopped and I saw smoke coming from a window which led to the basement so I decided to pen the door to the house and I found my way downstairs and I looked around and I could only find a pair of shorts, underwear, and a pair of shoes lying in front of a transmutation circle.

Inside the transmutation circle was a badly mutated body. Organs and bones were all over the place and the organs were actually working, pumping, or moving. Limbs were moving and a face was slowly making itself known to me. It's jaw was where the ears should've been and the eyes were dark brown. It tried to talk but all that came out were rasps.

I finally understood why Ed's nightmares seemed so haunted when we were spending the night at Hughes' house but I didn't expect to find out like that.

I ran out of the house and back to the pub and I lost all the color in my face and I was starting to get lightheaded.

"Elle! What happened?" John asked leading me to a table.

"That wasn't an attack. It was like I said. It was forbidden alchemy. It happened to be the worst kind of forbidden alchemy. It was human transmutation."

"Why is human transmutation a bad thing."

"You're bringing people back from the dead. It's never been done before and you can lose your life trying to bring them back."

"Oh."

"Can I see the phone? I should tell Roy. They know how to deal with Human transmutations."

"Sure. Hey Riley! Bring Elle the phone okay!" John shouted and Riley brought the corded phone over and plugged it in the near by jack.

I dialed the phone number that I was lucky to remember and Lieutenant Hawkeye answered the phone.

"Central Command. Lieutenant Hawkeye speaking."

"Hey Lieutenant Hawkeye it's Elle. Is Roy around? It's important and it's alchemy related.

"How important?"

"Human Transmutation important."

"Fair enough hold on." She said. "Sir, Elle Elric is on the phone. Alchemical problems."

"She knows she can't use alchemy." Roy moaned and I rolled my eyes at the comment. "Elle, you have a disabled arm. Alchemy is going to be to hard." He said.

"It's not me! It's about human transmutation."

"Elle don't be stupid. You told me that you're the only alchemist in Xenotime."

"I am now. The one who did it is dead."

"How do you know what it was?"

"'Textbooks' don't lie Colonel. That and a disfigured body is currently lying in the basement of the house it was conducted in."

"Why are you being so discrete? Are you alone?"

"No I'm at the town pub."

"A PUB!? ELLE WHAT THE HELL?!"

"The pub is not only an adult bar it's also a kid bar. That and I grew up with the owners of the pub. They know how old I am."

"Who are the owners?"

"Jeeze who are you my father? They're names are John and Riley and they're my god brothers in a sense since I'm adopted."

"Oh. Um…"Roy said and then cleared his throat. "Anyway, in Xenotime then? I'll head over with the crew ASAP."

"Are Ed and Al there?"

"Ed is. He's wondering what's going on. Should I tell him?"

"No, there's no need to make painful memories arise. Just tell him that I said hi, that I'm fine, and I'm not drinking. I'm allergic to alcohol anyways."

"Alright." Roy laughed. "Want them to come?"

"Can they!?" I asked. "Everyone wants to meet them and I want to see them again since were separated for so long."

"Sure, they can stay for a while too. Everything's been slow."

"Thanks Roy!" I said and I hung up the phone.

"What's got you happy?" John asked.

"Ed and Al are coming here to visit. However, I should let Uncle Jake know to not let anyone into the house."

"The Lunar Alchemist will never die." Riley said laughing.

"What the hell is up with the bipolar mood? First you pretty much tell me to screw off and now its as if nothing happened." I said.

"Oh! I was on the phone at the time. I probably wasn't paying attention. I'm so sorry." He said.

"So…there's cool ranch chips?" I asked hopefully trying to get my mind off the human transmutation until Roy and the others showed up.

"Yes, we always have them on call for you." He said going to get me a bag.

"Woo-hoo!" I cheered and Riley brought the bag over.

"Have at thee!" Riley joked and he tossed the bag at me and I managed to catch it with one hand since it was a family sized bag.

"Elle, what's human transmutation?" Ben asked.

"Let's see. How can I put it so I don't scare people but not really repeating myself." I pondered while trying to pen the bag of chips with one hand but I was failing. Even if used my teeth.

"Do you want help Elle?"

"No I need to learn how to do this without help." I laughed giving up for a minute. "Alright, Human transmutation. Well, like I said it's attempting to transmute a person back to life using alchemy. It's illegal for anyone to attempt it. If you are lucky enough to survive "the offering" you spend the rest of your life in pain and in the high priority prison in Central under heavy guard."

"Lucky to survive? Why wouldn't you live?" Riley asked as he opened the bag for me and I glared at him. "You don't have to learn right away. Now continue."

"Well, everyone knows what Equivalent exchange is right?"

"Yeah, it's why you can't turn lead into gold for us." Alex said.

"Not really. Equivalent exchange has nothing to do with that. It's the easiest thing to do it's just against the law because it throws off the economy. Equivalent exchange is when an alchemist transmute and it determines if the transmutation is a success or a failure. I can take a tree and turn it into a wooden bench but I can't take tree and create steel or a suit of armor. I'd need steel to do that."

"Oh I get it! A life for a life!"

"No, not really. It's usually harsher. A body for a body. If it does work it's not usually a complete body. But I'm not going down that road."

"What do you mean by not a complete human body?" An old man who was listening in asked.

"I'm not going there because Leah, Ben, Alxem and the other kids are to young to be introduced to that kind of imagery. If you have an extremely strong stomach you can go to the house and see the body through the window." I added getting up. "I have to head to the rescue squad base and let Uncle Jake know what's going on."

"You don't have to." Riley added looking out the window. "They're at the house."

"Alright then. I'll handle it." I said and I left the pub.

Again I ran towards the house and Uncle Jake was waiting outside wondering how to approach the situation and then he noticed me.

"Elle. Did you hear the explosions?"

"They weren't explosions they were rebounds. Someone commited and failed a human transmutation."

"Was that what it really was?"

"Yeah I cam over oncfe I saw the building glowing. I know how a human transmutation looks.

"Then let's help them."

"It's to late. The alchemist is dead. He was killed due to equvialent exchange.

"How do you know?"

"I checked it out. I already called Central. Roy and his crew are coming to handle the remains. It's a crime scene now."

"When will they be here?"

"Roy said ASAP. If that means taking the express train two days at least depending on what time the train leaves."

"Elle, why don't you go to the hotel and book rooms for them?"

"I'll do that later. I'm going to head home for now. Mom might be worried."

"Alright." He said and I headed home.

When I got home I saw mom sitting on the poarch looking around anxiously.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Elle thank god!" Mom said hugging me furiously.

"What the hell?"

"I heard the explosions near the pub. I thought you were hurt."

"Don't worry Mom. I'm right here and I'm not hurt.

"So what happened to cause those explosions?" She asked calming down.

"Human transmutation." I said walking inside the house and headed to the refergerator and took out a can of soda. "Roy and his crew are coming to handle the remains."

"Remains? What the hell?"

"Well, when you attempt human transmutation you always have casualties. By both the alchemist and the one transmuted. The sad part is that the transmuted always feels more pain then the first time they died."

"Why?"

"Think of people in horror movies. Like those mutated zombies but they're actually alive and moving with their organs showing."

"Okay thank you Elle." Mom said visably turning green. "Times like this I wish I didn't have an alchemist for a daughter."

"Well you asked." I laughed. "Mom, Ed and Al are coming do you mind if they stay here?"

"No of course not! They're your brothers, now if you had a boyfriend I'd be worried."

"Ew. You know I don't like boys."

"You don't know who you prefer yet. You still need to go through that kind of puperty."

"That's why Jyra meant." I thought. "I don't want to. Do you know that Elisa likes the new kid in town?"

"No she doesn't."

"She wanted dating advice form me or Ed. She doesn't want to rotationally insult Al by asking him."

"Aw." Mom said. "I remember my first crush."

"Ew. This is when the child doesn't want to hear from the mother."

"You may find it interesting."

"How?"

"It was someone in Central you may possabily know."

"Oh yeah you lived in Central before you moved out to the boomies." I replied. "So, who did you have a crush on?" I asked taking a drink.

"Alex Louise Armstrong." She said and I did a spit take.

"Armstrong!? Besides Barry he's the scariest person alive!"

"Why do you say that?"

"One he's as tall as Al's armor! Second he stirps his shirt to flex his muscles and he shouts to the heavens how wonderful his family line is."

"I guess he got taller after we graduated." Mom said. "Before I met your father I've always loved muscular men. It made me feel safe."

"Wow." I said shaking my head. "At least you came to your senses."

"Elle!"

"Do you still like Armstrong?"

"No. Even though your dad is dead I'm staying fathful to him."

"Knowing Dad he'd want you to move on. I won't be around forever."

"I can always adopt again if I get lonely."

"That's what I want to do. Adopt kids. It's better than having a child and a hell of a lot less painful."

"Why do you say that?"

"Ed, Al, Nina and I helped Gracia give birth. Ed will be scared for life." I laughed. "Brother might not even want kids now that he knows where they come out from."

"At least you kids helped her."

"Even though we ran around like chickens with our heads cut off."

"Why did you make Ed deliever the baby."

"He was the oldest."

"By a few minutes."

"Still older." I laughed. "I'll pay him back one day."

"How deliever his child?"

"No, the next time we run into a pregnant woman and she goes into labor I'll deliever the child."

"The odds are one in a million."

"The sad part is he took that deal."

"Well we need to get some things if they are going to stay here. Want to go to the store?"

"Sure. Let's go." I said and we headed to the department store.


	20. Shopping for an arrival

I just got a laptop but it doesn't have microsoft word on it so i can't do a spell/grammer check right now and i don't have internet. i'm still updating at my friends house when i spend the night on the weekends. until i manage to get a hold of microsoft word please deal with any grammer or punctuation mistakes i have right now. Thanks

Also the next couple of chapters are going to show some family time for Elle and Mary until the action comes back into play.

Chapter nineteen: Shopping for an arrival

Since we needed alot of stuff, and we didn't have a car i got to steal Uncle Jake's Truck. (Well, i did ask but he let me drive it)

Mom and i headed to the marketplace to head to the outlet store in order to by the air matresses and some extra food to quell Ed's black hole of a stomach and just incase the others decided to stay at our house for dinner a couple of nights instead of in a hotel.

"Why don't we come here more often?" Mom asked "It's actually kinda cheap."

"I don't know. We never really needed anything special."

"Hey Elle, did you tell your brothers about the tempature changes?"

"Yeah they know. besides, they were in Colestone with us too so they'll remember the tempature diffrence seeing as that Colestone is in the desert too."

"Good point."

When we got to the camping section i found the perfect air matress for Ed. it was completely black with a red blanket and i got an idea.

"Hey Mom, do you still have that black velt?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"I can personallize Ed an airmatress/blanket." I said looking at the cover that showed the airmatress when it was blown up.

"What about you? You still need to get an airmatress."

"Any old airmatress would work for me." I said grabbing a random and cheap airmatress off the shelve and put it in the cart. "Let's see, what else?"

"What do they like to eat?"

"Ed loves to have stew." I remembered.

"Why don't you find Edward som new and comfortable clothes."

"How can I do that? Ed always covers his automail with his clothes and he rarely wears a tanktop on it's own. Besides, I don't know what size he is."

"Elle, that's during the winter/early spring. This is the desert's early spring." Mom said. "That and Ed doesn't have to hide his automail here." Mom added as she handed me a basket. "Get about a weeks worth of clothes."

"I guess i'll guess what his size is. And i'm so not picking out any of his undergarments." I laughed

Then I headed to the teens male section of the store where i picked up some t-shirts, tanktops, and shorts in various dark colors because i figured that's what he liked since he wore red and black all the time but i knew better than to pick out anything black because he'll die in that color. I also got a pair of socks since i didn't know if Ed wore them on his flesh foot so that he didn't get blisters but in our house it would be a good idea to wear socks because our house was slowly falling apart and mom won't let me transmute it. Back when i could transmute anyways.

Eventually i had a full basket of clothes and so i decided that would be enough for Ed since i already knew that he had fittable clothes for Xenotime's desert heat.

I headed back to my mom and i found her looking at a pair of sandles.

"I'm back mom." I said.

"Elle-" Mom started.

"Don't worry Mom i'm going to pay for Ed's clothes."

"That wasn't what i was going to ask." She smiled.

"Oh." I blushed. "Then what is it Mom?" I asked.

"What do you think of these sandles?" Mom asked holding out a pair of blue flip-flops that had a transmutation circle on them.

"Those are cool." I said honestly.

"How cool would it be if you could transmute from your feet."

"Um...that'll be plain out freaky. I'd have to twist my ankle to get the base of my feet to touch. Especally if i'm running. it'll just be to much of a hastle. i'd rather just use my hands."

"True. I can actually picture you falling on your face."

"Thanks for the bound of confadence Mom." I replied and she laughed.

"Sorry Elle but it's true."

"That's not the point. Oh well." I said. "Anything else we should get?"

"I know Ed and Al can't live without some sort of alchemy book to read."

"Well, let's go find them some books."

"Here comes the hard part. Trying to find an alchemy book Ed and Al haven't read yet."

"They study often?"

"More than anyone I know. Especally Ed and Al is pretty bad too. When Ed and I are in the office doing paperwork Al would be in the library studying until either Ed or I got him."

"Well, in Xenotime that can't happen. There's to much work to do." Mom said.

"They'll jump right in right away. That and we're pretty fast with our jobs." I said as we headed to the front to pay for our stuff, books completely forgotten for now.

"Did you ever ask John or Riley if you could have a job at the pub?"

"No, to much has happened. Riley was on the phone, the kids asked me to perform, then the transmutation knocked the power out at the pub. i have alot of time to ask about that Mom don't worry."

"I guess. Maybe we should focus on healing your arm."

"Yeah. that's my main goal." I said. "I want to go back to being a state alchemist. I can help out better with my alchemy."

"You almost died for the state!"

"No I didn't. Barry had nothing to do with the state. That was Ed and my stupidity and mistake. We should've gone to find help but i don't regret rushing in like that. We managed to save Winry, catch Barry, and escape with our lives. If we did go to find help, Ed could've lost someone he loves like a sister possibly more like a lover, and Barry could still be out there killing more women."

"I guess that's true." Mom said as we put the stuff into the truck bed and then I drove home. But i can drive as if I was driving for years even though I've only drove the truck a total of around ten times in my life. (**remember that the series runs in the early 1900's so that driving ages is diffrent and in a small village like Xenotime that's completely desert people can drive earlier if they show that they can control the car.)**

When we got home we brought everything inside and I found the black velt mom had.

What i had planed was to put the symbol that was on the back of Ed's red jacket on the air matress. However, a huge problem had to be delt with. How the hell was i going to draw the design on the velt with my extremely sloppy handwritting.

Mom came in and saw me pondering on the floor.

"Elle, what on earth are you doing?" Mom asked

"Planning but failing misably."

"What are you planing?"

"Well, actually more like plotting. i want to do Ed's design but i can't draw it out."

"Try a rough sketch on a piece of paper. I'll draw and cut out the actual pattern." Mom said.

"Um...I'll try." I said drawing the patern out in my notebook. "What the hell? I can friggin draw but not write!?"

"Letters are pretty complex Elle. Especally with your neat handwriting." Mom said. "Now, i'll go make the pattern and you can sew it on okay?"

"Thanks Mom." I smiled and she grabbed my drawing and the black velt and brought it to her sewing room/studio since that's what my Mom's trade was.

Mom was a seamstress and a pretty damn good one if I do say so myself. Like I was the only alchemist in Xenotime Mom was the only seamstress in Xenotime and she does the job a heck of alot cheaper than she should. I think that if it wasn't for the fact that she had to support ourselves until i found a job to help out that she'd run the business completely for free.

I headed out to the living room to relax when the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it Mom." I said heading to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, is Elle Elric in?"

"Yes, you're speaking to her. Can I help you?"

"I heard your a useless brat now! So, did you know that? That withouth your title, you're a squirt again? Well, if you didn't Elric you do now. You know what else? You'd better watch your back Elric. Even though you're not a state alchemist anymore, those Brothers of yours areand when we catch you they'll rush right on in to save your worthless ass. So you see, you can still start a war." The voice said and then hung up.

"Screw you!" I shouted throwing the phone onto the jack. "Damn Drachmanian bastards."

"Elle?" Mom asked as she came into the room. "What's wrong dear?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore." I said getting my shoes on and i headed out towards the pub again but this time I walked right passed it and headed towards what the kids in Xenotime call, "The World".


	21. The World Part One and Job Hunting

**Please note that the part one of The World does mean that i'm going to have a chapter deciated just on the World it's self later on in the next few chapters. And i'm also putting a disclaimer at the beginning of this chapter just to be on the safe side.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter I'm definitly not the creator of .//hack sign at all and I don't own anything that seems like it's from an anime like Elle's outfit for the world which i kinda took from Fai from Tsubasa Chronicles but not really. It was just to base it off something so that I could modify it a little bit. I might be able to draw some pictures soon on my laptop for costumes and if I do and people want to know what they look like I'll have to email them to you because I don't own a photobucket account, deaviantart or anything like that and I can't due to family rules that I must obide by. **

**Alright time for the chapter and be for warned Elle is still rather depressed so you'll get an emo type of feeling off her later in the chapter. **

**Also I realized I forgot a part of the first chapter that was written on an other page. Chapter 19 was a day completely of it's own and there was an error in the last line of the story. So Two and a half days have passed by the end of this chapter and the last line of chapter nineteen was Supposed to read "To bad on him." Mom said and we headed to the store the next day. Sorry for the mistakes. **

**Please R&R **

Chapter Twenty: "The World" Part one and Job Hunting

Far off in the distance of Xenotime was a huge forest. Elisa, Ben, and I was hiking one day, years before I decided to go to Central to become a State Alchemist and we discovered the random forest. The forest had all diffrent types of slopes and it was the perfect hide out for us. (This random forest is actually in my back yard lol it comes out of nowhere and is all diffrent slopes and cliffs)

We decided to call the forest The World. The World was where our birthnames would be abanonded and we gained codenames and we had mystical powers. Almost all of the kids in Xenotime knew about The World and almost all of them played there. We didn't tell or let in those who bullied us or anyone else so that we could have place that was peaceful to hang out at besides the pub and the pub always had those bullies in there too. They were scared of me but that was it. Although almost everyone knew about The World, Elisa, Ben, Leah, Alex, I suppose Pete now and myself are regular players there.

Along with our birthnames we also threw out the fact that we were humans as well to some extent. Instead we refered to ourselves as players with multiple catagories such as Witches, Warriors/soldiers, Sorcers, Alchemists, (They wouldn't let me escape that one) and other various types as well.

Back when I could use Alchemy I created a town to help The World seem a little more real by taking some lumber from the junkyard and other various materials and I carried everything over using Uncle Jake's truck and transmuted everything to make little miniture houses.

I approached the gateway and the gateway was naturally formed by rees that stood on top of a hill and when i walked underteat the trees i was no longer Elle Elizabeth Elric but I was named Aurora and like I said earlier I was an alchemist but now that i couldn't use alchemy i couldn't be an alchemist anymore for The World.

I heard a twing snap to my left just where the town was located and I looked around to see a girl who in The World was named Lilly however none of us knew what her true name was.

"Hey Aurora. What are you doing here?" Lilly asked.

Lilly had long blonde hair blue eyes and she was a white magic witch. Her visit to the world was obviously planned unlike mine because when we come to the World we cosplay as our characters and she was wearing her outfit. She had on a pure white dress and she had on a mage's hat and I transmuted her a staff that had a huge blue crystal like ball in the middle of a large circle.

"You visit here wasn't planned." She added.

"No. I just got pissed and I knew that almost everyone was at the pub playing so I would have some peace and quiet to calm down." I said.

"Hikari told me about your arm." Lilly said meaning Elisa. "So, any luck?"

"With what?"

"Getting to work again."

"Well, i did manage to somewhat move my fingers enough to attempt to grab a cup but it hurt worse than when I was stabbed so many times." I sighed. "Maybe it always will."

"Not always. You might just be forcing it to much. Nerves don't heal that fast."

"So I've been told." I grumbled.

"Don't worry Aurora. If you let it rest and heal it'll work again. Want to head to my house? I made some tea." Lilly replied.

Since i created the town, everyone had their own little club house including myself but I rarely used mine and they're the size of a basic tree fort.

"Sure. Thanks Lilly." I said following her to her house which had a hole in the side the size of a fist. "Do I want to know what happened here?" I asked pointing to the window?"

"My Dad pissed me off and I punched the wall."

"I'll fix it later. I'll have to raid the junkyard and get a piece of wood but i can fix it."

"Not with alchemy right?"

"No but I can with a hammer and some nails." I said. "I can't use alchemy."

"There's no rush. It barely rains and I actually like the breeze. It feels good."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! It doesn't matter to me. It's like having a little window." Lilly said handing me a themros cup with tea in it. "Drink up."

"Thanks again Lilly."

"No problem. No sense in getting annoyed over something you can't control."

"I suppose you're right. But if i was stronger."

"Now stop that!" You're strong as it is. If you weren't you would've died from Barry the Chopper!"

"But-"

"But nothing Aurora! You know i'm right. Besides, this is what everyone's worried about. You're starting to go insaine"

"Huh? I was pissed for other reasons and it always leads back to my damned arm."

"Other reasons?"

"I got a phone call today from a group of renagades I suppose you can call them. They threatened me."

"Did you meet them when you were in the military?"

"Yeah, while I was in Lavic on my war prevention mission. A man named Jacob tried to kidnap me in order to start a war between Amtress and Drachma. He and a few others wanted to use me to lure Ed and Al to save me, kill the the three of us, and then they think the Furher will start a war to avenge us. When he found out he sent me back to Central. They know where I live now."

"How did they get your infomation?" Lilly asked.

"No clue. Central is the only one with my infomation and now that I'm not a State Alchemist anymore they shouldn't have it."

"Not unless there's a traitor."

"It's possible. Jacob was a traitor too because he's Amtressaian. I'll just have to tell Colonel Mustang when he comes in a few days."

"The military is coming here? Why?"

"You didn't hear? There was a human transmutation down the street from the pub. They have to come and due a forbidden alchemy report."

"I see." She replied. "Hey, are your brothers coming too?"

"Yeah why?"

"You should show them The World."

"Al doesn't need a costume either. He can easily be a warrior with his armor."

"And Edward?"

"I'll probably get another one of my alchemist outfits. Either that or he can be a warrior too. He acts like both personalities."

"But he's an alchemist by trade."

"So is Al but he won't abandon the armor."

"Oh yeah. He's self-confident."

"Yeah pretty much. It's getting late Lilly. We should log out." I said meaning that it's time to head home.

"Good call." Lilly said and we headed towards the gate and once we passed I left the name Aurora behind. "So remember what I said." Lilly said.

"No problem." I said. "The military should be here in two to three days. The day they come I'm going to tell the others that we're going to meet in The World the next day at the pub."

"I'm always at The World now so you'll find me there. If I'm not thereleave a message at the house on the table." Lilly said.

"Alright." I replied as we got to Lilly's street. "See you later."

"Later Elle." Lilly replied and she walked down her street as I continued towards mine.

By the time i got home the moon was the only source of light. I opened the front door only to be snatched by my Mom.

"Elle Elizabeth Elric! Where the hell have you been? You weren't in Xenotime at all and your Uncle and I looked all over for you!"

"I can care for myself! I wasn't alone either."

"Who were you with?" Mom said doubtfully.

"Lilly."

"Who?"

"I don't know her real name. It's part of a game we all play."

"Where?"

"In the random forest on the outskirts of town."

"That place is safe."

"I know. You think I would let the little kdis go there if it wasn't?" I'm not an idiot Mom." I said.

"I know. I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm just worried about you. You left so abruptly."

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry. But I'm not going to say anything because I fear for your safety."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry. I'll talk to Roy about it when he comes."

"Well today was a long day. Why don't you go to bed?"

"Alright." I said. "Good night Mom."

"Night. Oh Elle, I finished the pattern for Ed's airmatress."

"Thanks Mom. I'll sew it on tommrow."

"I already did. I needed something to do and I don't think you'd be able to do that good of a job using your other hand."

"Alright. Tommrow I'm going to ask John or Riley for a job at the pub."

"You could always perform a show or two a day at the pub. You're a talented singer."

"Maybe." I said going into the house and I went into my bedroom.

I changed into my pajamas, something I learned how to do one handed rather easily and I took a calcium pill that the doctor in Central suggested I take ontop of having milk to help stregthen my body so that I could handle the pain i knew i'd have to endure when i started my self physical therapy and then I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up at around 8:30 and I went into the kitchen and I made myself some breakfast and I saw a note on the counter. So I picked it up to read it.

Dear Elle,

I have to go to Ms. Luis' house to help repair some of her torn furniture. I'll be back sometime this afternoon. If you go to the pub or to the forest leave a note and try to be back by dusk.

Love Mom,

After that I ate my breakfast which was only a couple of pieces of toast and a glass of juice since I couldn't do much more than that.

Once I finished that I got dressed in a red tanktop and blue jeans and i put my clothes for The World into my backpack sitting in the corner of the room since I was intending on going to The World after i run some other arrends to clean up my clubhouse so that way Edward and Alphonse could also use it while they stayed in Xenotime. Wheither they joined the game or not was up to them of course.

I intended to go to the costume shop to buy some cosplay clothes for Ed just incase and I also intended to stop in on the pub to ask John and Riley if they knew anyone who was hiring and willing to hire me with my disabled arm.

The costume shop was owned by a kind woman named Aura (and I'm not kidding) who was Ishbalian.

However, no one in Xenotime hated Aura for being Ishballan because Aura grew up in Xenotime. Her mother used to live in Ishbal and even though she wasn't born an Ishbalan she converted to their faith and her mom met Aura's father. Soon after they were married and a couple of months later Aura was born. A week after the Ishbalan War broke out, and a couple of militarians killed her parents and left Aura alive because she was just born and sent her to Xenotime to be adopted and luckily she was.

In the town we had a fortune teller who had met Aura and she said that she had just that. A rare aura that was increadable in her words and therefore adopted her and named her Aura. Aura was one of the two people that fortune teller met that had that rare aura although i don't know who that other person is.

When Aura saw me she smiled.

"Hey Elle." Aura replied.

"Hey Aura." I smiled.

"Did you come here for a new The World costume?" She asked

Aura was the only adult who knew about The World since we all bought our costumes from her shop and she got curious because when I found it and we created The World it was no where near Halloween.

"Yeah I did. My twin brother and my younger brother are coming to visit and I want to show them The World."

"I don't have anything to fit Alphonse. But what about Edward?"

"I was thinking about something close to my Alchemist clothes because he's an alchemist but i'm not sure. Maybe Ed won't want to be an alchemist, maybe i should tell them about The World before buy clothes for him. I don't want to force them into their games."

"Well, why don't you pick an outfit for Ed and a "weapon" for Al I'll put them on hold for you until you introduce them to The World."

"Thanks so much Aura." I said looking around.

I found a long cloack that was extremely long cloack that was red cloak simular to Ed's current cloak but it wasn't as flat. This one was really wavy and extended all the way down toward the ankels and it came with a white shirt with a blue zipper attached and the clothes could easily double as a wizards cloak as well depending on how you wore it and the costumes could always be altered thanks to Mom so it wasn't that much of a huge deal especally because it was really cheap and I personally thought that the outfit would make Ed look a little more mature and a little more handsome then he already is. I know that Ed doesn't believe in Sci-fi stuff so I doubted that Ed would prefer to be a wizard.

I continued to look around and i saw a pair of cat ears and a tail and then I couldn't help but laugh like hell as i tried to picture Al wearing the cat ears on top of his head which was possible with a little bit of Mom's handy work if we put the ears on infront of the "horn" on Al's head and then we could have the cait tail wrapped and hidden underneath Al's loincloth and let the tail hang out and we could even use pipe cleaners to put wiskers on Al's face.

Eventually I decided to wait and tell Edward and Alphonse about The World before actually buying them a costume. After all, when Mom died, Ed and Al abandoned their childhoods in order to focus on alchemy to learn to be professionals that way they could perform the human transmutation and finally after joining the military all chances at a childhood were washed away. Therefore, they may not want to be part of our "childish games" because they don't see themselves as children anymore.

After I said goodbye to Aura i headed over to the pub and Riley smiled at me when I walked inside.

"Hey Elle." Riley said. "How are you today?"

"Better. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Of course El. Spill your soul."

"Do you know anyone who's hiring and willing to hire a disabled teen? I want to help mom earn money since I can't rely on a small paycheck from the rescue squad anymore. We'll need the money too with Edward and Alphonse coming to stay with us."

"You can work the dinner hour here." John said approaching us.

"And do what? I can't take orders because I can't write that well yet and I can't bring people dinner because I can't handle things one handed unless they're bare, and I can't wash dishes one handed either."

"You can deliever food. We'll use a cart that we have and you can pick them up off the cart and put them on the table. And then put them on when people are done eating and take them to the kitchen."

"Maybe that'll work. I can always give it a try and repay you if I break anything." I said. "When should I start?"

"How about tommrow okay? Dinner starts at four."

"I'll be here." I said. "Thanks John, Thanks Riley. I have some arrends to run before the military comes so I'll see you later. Come to think of it I still have to book rooms at the inn for them."

"Then we won't keep you." Riley said. "Elle, please wear a black outfit tommrow okay and jeans will be a good idea."

"Okay." I said walking out the pub.

Then I made a small detour to the inn and booked rooms before I headed to The World and I walked to my club house and I put my costume on since my house didn't have windows yet and probably wouldn't until I could use alchemy again. Mostly because I didn't trust my hand with any type of tool much less a saw.

I started to clean the house because I actually had furniture i had fixed up as well for my house because I used to spend alot of time at the house. Mostly to write or freely work on my music/voice.

While I was cleaning and humming someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I said and Ben came in. "Hey Ben."

"Hey Elle. Your mom told me you'd be here. The military just arrived."

"That's impossable, even if they took the express train it takes two days. What time is it?"

"Don't you have a pocketwatch the military gave you?"

"That was more like an ID. I had to give it back when I left."

"Oh." Ben said taking out his watch. "It's five o'clock."

"Alright I suppose the express train could've made it here by now if they rushed here. Where are they?"

"At the pub. Come on!" Ben said dragging me out of the house.

"Ben! Let me change out of my The World clothes and into some normal clothes."

"You don't need to it's just a friggin clock and shirt."

"I'm a militarian. Besides, they're my supeiors."

"They 'were' your superiors. You're not a state alchemist anymore Elle."

"I will be again one day."

"Until the day you are you are a normal thirteen year odl teenage girl. Free to play and be a kid." Ben said continuing to pull me to the pub. "If they have a problem with it i'll beat them up."

"Alright, alright. Let me go please." I said grunting as a small pain formed in my arm.

"Sorry! Was that your paralized arm?"

"No but it was starting to hurt." I said trying to get rid of the pain by rubbing my shoulder blades but it didn't work.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." I said although my shoulder hurt like hell.

I guess I just have to hope that the military doesn't laugh at me.


	22. Unwanted Memories

Chapter Twenty-One: Unwanted Memories

Ben and I continued our walk to the pub and when we got there, there wasn't any music playing and that was werid because the pub always had music blaring.

"Ben, are you sure?"

"About what?"

"About the military being here."

"Maybe everyone went to the human transmutation cite." Ben suggested.

"Benjamin. We passed the house the Human Transmutation occurred in and no one was there."

"Maybe they don't like music?" He asked hopefully.

"Never mind. Let's just go inside." I replied getting highly annoyed.

I walked ahead of Ben and I forced the door open and I was starting to have one of my bipolar moments because I was getting rather pissed right now.

"If anyone is here, get out of your hiding place now. I'm extremely pissed so if anyone shouts "surprise" they'll be transmuted." I growled and Al popped out.

"It was Ed's idea I swear!" Al shouted.

"Alphonse!" Ed shouted as he came out of the kitchen.

"What?! Elle's mad and I don't want to be transmuted."

"You're such a scardy cat. She can't use alchemy unless her nerves heal."

"Well excuse me Mr. Fullmetal Alchemist! Just because I shouldn't use alchemy doesn't mean that I won't use alchemy!"

"Alright kids, that's enough. Say sorry you two." Roy said.

"Why should I?! Ed insulted me. Not the other way around." I shouted extremely pissed beyond belief.

"No, but you don't take your anger out on others who wanted you to relax and so Ed decided to throw you a party."

"I didn't ask nor do I deserve a party. It's my fault that Ed was almost killed that day! Because I was stupid and to young to be in the military!"

"Is…is that what you think?" Ed asked sadly.

"It's not what I think it's what I know." I added.

I had enough of everything so I turned around and stormed out of the pub and headed towards The World but instead of hiding in my house, where I knew Ben and the other kids could easily find me, I headed to a part of the World only I knew about.

The World was odd in it's own right being a multi-plat formed forest but deep in the depths of The World was a medow, hidden by thick pine trees and bushes. It also had a huge waterfall and a large pond that really allowed me to relax due to it's sound.

I walked over to the waterbed and I rolled up my pants and took off my socks and shoes and I stuck my feet into the water's depths and I leaned back on the grass after I took off my cloak and folded it up next to me.

I started to think about the day Ed, Winry, and I were kidnapped in the wearhouse and we faced Barry the Chopper, the day I left Xenotime, the day that Dad was killed, and pretty much everything else that has somehow turned my life for the worst in general.

I thought that I was strong enough to handle the military since I could easly handle being in the rescue squad. It was the only reason I decided to go to Central and become a state alchemist. However, as my arm clearly shows, I couldn't handle it.

When Dad died in that mine collapse, I thought I was a failure for letting his body being turned to bones. I should have made those men crawl through the same hole that I crawled through in order to get out until we got all of the bodies out. Hell, I could've been killed when I melted that wall because it could've been what was holding up the mine. But I lucked out.

I couldn't even handle my first state alchemist mission and it was my last mission too. Then there was Barry the Chopper and we all know how well that turned out. Even though I wish it ended differently. Then I stepped into Ed's nightmares when I saw the human transmutation results however I'm sure I'm not even close to his nightmares due to the fact he watched as the gate took his arm, leg, and Al that and the result happened to be our mother.

I was officially the worst state alchemist in history.

I sighed and started to kick my legs back and forth in the water making small splashing noises and a rabbit came over and got a drink out of the pool and I stopped splashing to let the rabbit drink and I pulled my feet out and then I curled up in a ball and accidently fell asleep.

"Elle! Elle where are you?!" Someone shouted and it snapped me out of my sleep. "Elle! Where are you damn it!?" Ed called.

"How'd he find The World?" I asked quietly not thinking yet due to my drowziness.

"We've never come out this far Mr. Fullmetal." Leah said.

"Duh, one of the kids led him here." I thought.

I put on my cloak and shoews and I came out of the hidden part of the forest and saw Ed and Leah.

"I'm right here." I said and I walked over and Ed punched me with his flesh arm and I fell to the ground. "What the hell Edward?!"

"Where the hell were you?"

"I fell asleep in a tree! I always come out here to calm down since only the townskids know where The World is." I shouted beyond pissed again.

"Let me help you up." Ed said calmy.

"No way. Leave me alone." I replied standing up on ym own and headed towards the town."

"Where are you going?" Ed asked.

"Home. See you tommrow."

"Elle, please go to the pub so that the others know your okay." Leah begged.

"Whatever." I said and I headed back.

I stopped at my hut to grab something rather quickly before heading back to town and the pub.

When I got in the pub's doors mom came over to me.

"Elle, where you?" Mom asked trying to sound stern.

"I fell asleep in a tree in The World. Edward and Leah found me."

"Where is Fullmetal now?" Roy asked.

"He's still with Leah. I took a different route."

"What's The World?" Hughes asked.

"A place we hang out and escape the normal world." Ben said. "Did you hide in the Forest Terminal?" He asked.

"Kinda. I was still in town but on the borderline." I said.

"So you play kids games?" Armstrong asked.

"I have nothing better to do."

"Oh. Elle, do you remember these two?" Hughes asked jestering to two men.

"Yeah, Lieutenants Breda and Seargent Furry right?"

"Yes sir." The two said.

"It's just Elle. I don't have a title so I'm not a Major anymore." I replied. "Where's Al?"

"He took Elisa home. She wasn't very happy that we made you mad."

"The kid is evil." Havoc said exiting the kitchen with Armstrong, John, and Riley, each carrying a tray. "She blew up at us."

"Well Elle's bipolar moods have come back in the last couple of days." Mom said.

"Wait, you're bipolar?" Roy asked shocked.

"Yeah what of it?" I growled.

"Nothing. I just didn't know."

"If you actually read your paperwork you would have. After all, I had to check the box on my papers that I was bipolar but I can control my anger to not be so rash and attack people."

"Elle, you should tell them about that phone call you got." Mom said trying to change the subject.

"Not now, I don't want to scare the kids if they come in and hear something." I said.

"We're all going to have a meeting tommrow before we scope the Human Transmutation." Roy said. "You can tell us then."

"At the inn?"

"We offered to open the pub later than usual so you guys could have your meeting." John said. "Now eat some food Elle."

They had put out some plates of steak and corn on the cob on a long table that was against the wall in the corner of the room.

"Um…I'll eat when I get home." I said.

"Now Lunar." Roy scolded.

"You no longer have control of me Roy. I'm not a state alchemist anymore."

"You're still a teenager."

"Yeah but unlike Ed and Al I have an adopted mom. She's here and she has control of me!" I shouted my temper flaring once again.

"Elle Elle." Mom said calmly. "Maybe you should head home and take a bath. Go on, I'll send Ed and Al when they get back."

"Alright mom." I said heading home.

I left the pub and wasn't paying attention and I eventually ran into something hard and I was knocked to the ground.

"Elle! Are you okay?" Al asked and helped me up.

"Uh-huh." I sighed angerly.

"Something the matter?" Al asked.

"A lot of things but it's alright. Nothing you can do about it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Are you heading home?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take a bath, get some dinner, and go to bed."

"Do you want me to make you something?"

"Can you cook?"

"It's edible at least. Brother likes it." Al said. "I always have to guess since I can't taste or smell."

"Alright Al, show me what you can do." I smirked wanting to encourge him.

Al picked me up which gave my knees and feet a break and he carried me home and I pointed the way.

When Al and I arrived in front of our door Al let me down and I fished around in my pocket for a key to unlock the door.

Once I managed to open the door I headed inside and showed Al where everything was and I showed him where the bathroom was incase he needed anything.

I then headed to my room to grab my pajamas and then I went to the bathroom and filled up the tub and laid down in the semi warm water and started to thing about the renagade group that I met in Lavic.

Jacob seemed to be the ringleader of the group. I know that it's highly possible for Jacob to have followers or people under his command but with Jacob in custody in Central it was impossible for him to give orders since those in jail when faced with a crime against a State Alchemist can't send or receive mail so it was impossible to give orders to someone.

It was highly possible that Jacob wasn't the real ringleader or he had other sneaks in the military that visited him or something. And it was obvious that they knew a lot about me. I just had to try and figure out how they knew.

I heard Alphonse scream and I jumped before shooting out of the tub, throwing on my pajamas which was luckily a nightgown and I ran to a smoke filled kitchen.

"Alphonse! Where are you?" I cried and the smoke started to make me choke and I quickly opened a window since we loosened them a little and then I headed back to the kitchen where Alphonse wasn't.

I had no choice but to use alchemy to get rid of the smoke and my arm flared up in pain but I was really worried about Alphonse. He's always so careful.

I searched around after turning off the overn and then stove looking for any sign of Al but I couldn't find any.

All of sudden the phone ran and I ran over to the phone hoping it was either Ed or someone in the military.

"Hello? Brother? Mustang?" I asked franticly.

"So Elle, does this seem familiar?" The same voice from the other day's phone call asked. "I told you we knew where you lived. I'll be honest we couldn't find you in the house and have also saw your metal brother in the kitchen so we snatched him to prove a point."

"How'd you kidnap Al? He's not exactly light and he's also an alchemist and a kick ass martial artist."

"We're not dumb. We know about the soul seal inside. Not only is it threated on the inside but on the outside as well. If you hit the area where the seal is with enough pressure you can knock out a soul attachment. We just dragged him out of the front door and to our hideout. So Elle, what are you going to do?"

"I'll get Al back. Did you do your homework?"

"Please, you don't have any kind of bluff. Be at the old saw mill at noon tommrow. Then we'll see if your precious brother lives." He said and hung up.

"Damn it!" I shouted and reset the phone and quickly called the pub.

"John and Riley's." Riley said.

"Put Roy on now!" I said.

"Elle calm down."

"No! Do it now!"

"Not until-"

"There's no time! Just do it now!"

"Fine. Little brat. Not even a please."

"Elle, what the hell is up with yelling at everyone?" Roy asked as the phone was handed to him.

"It's important. Al was kidnapped."

"That's impossible. He's tough."

"Apparently there is a detail either Ed and Al didn't know, or didn't tell us. Remembere the renagade group in Drachma Jacob was in?"

"Yeah but what about it?"

"They know where I livfe. They're the ones who kidnapped Alphonse. They also know about Al's blood seal too. Apparently if you hit him hard enough where the seal is it'll shut him down or knock him out. They must've taken Al by surprise while he was cooking because I heard him scream while I took a bath. By the time I got downstairs they were gone."

"Did you get a ransom call?"

"Yeah. They want me to go to the old saw mill at noon tommrow."

" I'm surprised that you didn't rush in."

"I leanred what happened last time. Although Al is my brother I won't be stupid and do it again." I growled.

"Calm down Elle. We'll find him. Can you come to the pub?"

"Of course but don't tell Edward. Since it's al they got he will rush in despite what happened in the meat factory. After all, Al and my safety is all that matters to Edward."

"Alright, then what should we do?"

"I previously booked rooms for you guys at the inn. Tell Ed and Al and I wanted to hang out just the two of us. Have someone take Ed to the hotel for tonight."

"Good idea." Roy said. "Give us a few minutes to get him out of here."

"That's fine. I got to get out of my pajamas anyway I don't want to scare the other villagers by rushing around in a nightgown."

"Good point. Alright. We'll handle everything from here." Roy said and we hung up the phones.

I would rescue Alphonse no matter what it took but at least this time…I'd have some sort of plan.


	23. Operation Rescue

Chapter Twenty-Two: Operation Rescue

After I got changed into my day clothes, (since I was in my The World Clothes for most of the day and then I was in my nightgown) I ran over to the pub as fast I could stumbling a couple of times.

Once I ran inside everyone stared at me as I panted and headed over to the others and Armstrong and Ed weren't around which meant either Ed didn't want to go to the inn or they sent Armstrong just incase Edward tried to escape in wondering what was going on.

"Alright Lunar." Roy said. "Please review what happened."

"Don't call me Lunar." I said

"But Elle, this I a military mission. Unfortunately your just a decoy." Roy said. "However, despite the month long time period I've know you I do know that you would do anything for Alphonse, including using alchemy right?"

"Of course but.

"Then until you get Alphonse back you're an unofficial state alchemist."

"Unofficial?" Mom asked.

"Something between this group only and I don't get my pocket watch back either." I explained.

"Can you do that?"

"He just did." I laughed.

"Alright Elle, tell us what happened." Riza added.

"I literally ran into Al on the way home and we decided to head home and he wanted to make me dinner so while he did that I went upstairs to take a bath. The entire house was quiet until I heard Al scream. By the time I jumped out, threw my nightgown over my head, and got to the kitchen black smoke filled the entire place and Al was no where to be found. I couldn't see or breathe so I had no choice but to use alchemy to rid the kitchen of the smoke. Al was already gone and I head no means to tell where the kidnapers went so I turned off the stove and the phone rang."

"Was it the kidnappers?"

"Yeah. They couldn't fine me in the house and they somehow how found out about Al being a suit of armor and not a boy that's highly self confident. I'm to go to the old saw mill at noon tomorrow."

"Poor Alphonse." Riza said. "How'd they catch him like that?"

"Apparently you can knock out a soul attachment. Something Edward probably didn't know or failed to tell us." Roy said. "So now we need a plan. Elle, where's the old saw mill?"

"Um…I think it's on the East end of town. By the gold mines." I said. "I've never been near the saw mill. Uncle Jake would know about the mill though." I said.

"Can you call him?" Roy asked. "He should be here too, being part of the rescue squad and we could use the rescue squad for extra support."

"Alright." I added heading over to the phone and dialed Uncle Jake's number and made the call really quickly. "Luckily Uncle Jake lives right up the street. It shouldn't take him long."

True to my words uncle Jake rushed not five minutes later with only a pair of shorts on and wearing a pair of flip flops.

"Alright, never fear for I am here!" Uncle Jake shouted.

"Uncle Jake, NOW'S NOT THE TIME!" I shouted in double the volume.

"Sorry Elle. So, do you have a plan?

"No, that's what we're doing now." Roy said. "What do you know about the old saw mill in town?"

"Only that it's so rusty it can probably collapse really easily. That and it's about three floors tall and right near the edge of a cliff of the ravine."

"Can we secure the perimeter?"

"Not likely we don't have enough people and the closest military base is the one in Central. Eastern Headquarters is about five days away and on the opposite side of the desert." I replied.

"How many people are in the rescue squad."

"Including Elle and myself at this moment there's ten of us. The other five are on a family vacation in Acroya."

"With Riza, Armstrong, Hughes, Havoc, Breda, Fury, Me, and possibly Edward that'll make eighteen people to create a solid plan." Roy added.

"Now that Al knows about being able to be knocked out he won't let anything like that happen again. Plus he'll be on our side so that'll make nineteen people." I added.

"Armstrong Ed, Al, and I can use alchemy and the others have their guns." Roy mused.

"Hey! I can use alchemy too!" I shouted.

"Elle, your way to young to be crippled. I don't want you to use alchemy unless your life is in jeopardy." Roy said. "We'll also give you a gun."

"Hell no." Mom and Uncle Jake said,

"If Elle aims wrong and kills someone she'll be back in a court room with another murder charge." Mom said.

"Not when it's a hostage situation." Roy said.

"I'm not a state alchemist anymore. I have no reason to be there." I said. "I won't use a gun but I'll keep a dagger on me though."

"Alright. Here's the plan." Roy said and we started to plot our rescue mission.

After about a half hour our mission was finally blocked.

We'd just barely surround the parameter using the rescue squad members and Ed would carefully transmute a ladder on the side of the building and climb in through a window and hide where no one could see him.

I'd go inside the building and I'd be able to converse with the group and try to get Alphonse back while hiding a dagger in my back pocket and have the handle be covered by my shirt.

If I couldn't get Al freed by words alone I'd say then I guess I have no choice but to make a trade. I'll hand myself over but you let Alphonse go."

Edward would transmute something to distract them with while I pulled out a whistle and the military would come in with their weapons and we'd take al back, arrest all that we could and call everything said and done and hold them in the town jail until they were ready to leave after examining the Human Transmutation.

So, we all headed to the inn to drop off the others and since Roy didn't want me at home I decided to bunk out in Ed's room.

I walked to Ed's room and I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Ed asked.

"It's me." I said. "Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." He said and I opened the door and let myself in. "Why are you here? I thought you and Al wanted some brother/sister time." Ed growled.

"Um…Roy wanted you and me to make up for what happened at the pub. Mom and Al are at home."

"Then where's your stuff?" Ed asked.

"Since I wore my The World clothes all day long these are clean and I rarely wear pajamas. It's to hot."

"And your dog?"

"I'm thirteen. I can't cling to it forever. Even if it helps me sleep." I said.

"Whatever, just go to sleep." Ed huffed and he laid facing the wall and I sighed.

"Ed?"

"What Elle?" He growled.

"If Al or I were ever kidnapped what you do?"

"I'd rescue you, duh. What's up with that question Elle?" He asked sitting up.

"Nothing just wondering. After all, you act as if you hate me."

"I don't hate you. I was just pissed. However I understand now that I know you're bi-polar. Though I don't fully understand what it means."

"Bi-polar is when if I was a happy go lucky person to suddenly extremely pissed or depressed like I was at the pub. I usually have control of it but like today I can lose it." I said. "When I do, I can't hold it back no matter who you are I can't just can't help it."

"I see." Ed said.

"Kinda like your short rants."

"WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET SO SMALL HE CAN'T GO TO THE BEACH BECAUSE HE SINKS IN THE SAND AND THEN WHEN THE TIDE COMES HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT DROWNING BECAUSE HE'S SO MICROSCOPIC THAT HE CAN BREATHE THE OXYGEN RIGHT OUT OF THE WATER!!!!?" Ed shouted.

"I rest my case." I mentally laughed. "Calm down Edward." I said and the tiger I got Ed greeted me. "Huh?"

"I know it's not your dog but maybe it'll help you sleep okay." Ed said.

"Um…thanks Edward." I said clutching the tiger close to me.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"No, I'm okay." I said. "Let's go to sleep." I added and I got up and shut off the lights before heading back to the bed.

"Good night Elle." Edward said. "Wake me up if you need anything okay?"

"Alright." I said and curled into a ball. "Same here. Night big brother." I added and I fell asleep.

I felt really guilty for lying to Edward so because it was so close to the time of the mission I decided to tell him about what happened the next morning.

"Um…Edward? Can I admit something?"

"Sure."

"Roy wanted me to bunk here last night as precaution. Those renegades that tried to kidnap me in Drachma **(which shockingly is a real place) **broke into my house last night. They couldn't find me so…they kidnapped Alphonse."

"What!? We have to find him!" Ed shouted.

"Edward no!" I shouted grabbing him and pulling him close to me as he tried to struggle out of my grasp but luckily I had a good grip on my disabled arm.

"Elle he's our little brother." He growled.

"I know but if we show up before noon today they told me they'll kill him. We have a rescue plan so please trust me Edward."

"How'd they catch him. Al can fight off any human."

"There was something they knew bout you didn't. Apparently if you hit where the blood seal is hard enough you can knock out Al. They then dragged him out of the house."

"How'd you not know about Al?"

"I was taking a bath until I heard Al scream. By the time I got downstairs. He was long gone." I sighed and I let him go. "It was my fault Al was kidnapped. If I was paying more attention he might not have been."

"There's nothing you could have done Elle."

"I'll use alchemy if I have to get him back. I'm not scared to use alchemy for a life."

"What about your arm?"

"I think you, Al, Mom, and anyone else in the military are sure as hell worth it."

"But I don't want you to lose your chance at unparalizim."

"Unparalizim?" I asked

"I don't know what word to use."

"Wow, brother's stumped." I laughed and tried to put on my alchemy necklace but I had a hard time with it. "Damn it."

"Come here Elle." Ed sand fasting my necklace for me. "All set."

"Thanks Ed. Come on, let's get our little brother back." I added and we headed to the saw mill where everyone was gathered. And on the way I explained the whole plan to Edward.

"Alright, we're all here." Roy said pulling out his pocket watch and checked the time. "11:55. Jake, the rescue squad ready?"

"Yeah." Uncle Jake said.

"Alright, Lunar remember to stick to the plan."

"Don't worry. The plan will be followed. I explained everything to brother on the way here." I said "Brother, don't blow your cover no matter what."

"Don't worry I promise." Edward replied running towards the side of the building. "I headed inside the mill and I saw Al in the corner in chain ropes and his eyes weren't glowing so I assumed he was still knocked out or at least I hoped he was but I didn't want to risk running to his side to check.

"I'm here! Just like you said to be!" I called as I didn't see anyone

"So Elle, I can assume you have backup? A voice sounded.

"Yes and no. They're not going to get involved unless my life is in danger. In order to make things fair anyway since I'm paralyzed." I said "Can you assure me something? You didn't accidentally crack Al's blood seal?"

"Well we're not alchemists so I can't be sure. You can check if you wish. No sense in using him as a bargaining chip if the kid's dead."

"No traps?"

"No. We know about your arm. We may be renegades but we're not cold hearted." He said.

I was extremely skeptic about the situation. After all, the one on the phone sounded cold hearted. The one here…well…didn't. then gain it might be due to the fact that I have the rescue squad and the military surrounding the place.

I took the chance and I headed over to Al and I started to shake him.

"Alphonse? It's Elle, wake up. Please." I begged and I got no response.

I finally decided to carefully pull off Al's head and I looked at the seal.

Nothing seemed wrong but I never saw "truth" as Ed called it. He may no more about the blood seal than I did.

"Sorry Mustang." I thought. "Edward come here!"

"What!?" The sinister tone returned.

"I only want him to check the seal. Nothing more. You won't get anything from me unless I know you didn't kill my brother."

"Fine." He growled. "Let your damn brother in."

Edward jumped down from the rafters and ran over to us.

"Alphonse, get up." Ed said.

"Does the seal look okay?" I asked.

"It looks the same as it did when I drew it."

"Maybe his soul just got knocked for a good loop. Like an armor coma."

"Don't even play El."

"I'm not trying to jerk you around Edward. I'm speaking my mind."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Edward said.

"I don't think there's anything we could do until he wakes up." I said.

"I'll stay here with Al. You still have that dagger?"

"Uh-huh. It's in my back pocket."

"alright. Go find out the info."

"Okay." I added getting up and I walked to the middle of the room.

"So, are you assured?"

"In all honestly not in the least. I don't know if Al's alive all I do know is that the seal looks alright according to Edward and my eyes.

"Huh."

"So, what do you want?"

"That should be obvious Elric. We want you to start a war."

"You are aware that the military knows about your plan and is currently plotting to stop it right? That and if you kidnapped either Ed, Al, Jyra, or myself and killed us it wouldn't start a war. Mostly because we're orphans."

"What about Mary?"

"She's not my birth mother. My birth mother died three or so years ago."

"Huh? She still loves you."

"She knew about you and told the military not to start a war based on our deaths. A life for a life may be the price usually for Human Transmutation but it's not for anything else. Xenotime has the same views as does Risembool. So using us kids won't work."

"Oh, it'll work, we'll make sure of it." The Voice said. "Get them!" He shouted.

"That's how you want to play? Let's play!" I shouted and I pulled out my dagger and my whistle.

Just as I was about to blow the whistle, it was harshly pulled off my neck by one of the men just as Ed transmuted his automail into a dagger.

"Edward?"

"Ready!"

"On three. 1...2...3! Mustang!" We shouted as loud as we could.

Luckily Roy understood and he sent everyone inside and I guess the fight that broke out kinda looked like a gang war. The military wore their usual blue uniforms, the renegades wore brown while Edward and I wore black so it was kind of awkward.

"Elle, Edward! Protect Alphonse!" Roy shouted and he kicked three renegades away from both me and Al but it was getting rather difficult since I tried to put off using the dagger for as long as I could.

Eventually however, Edward and I were getting overwhelmed and I decided to finally pull out the dagger and started to slash at the renegades as they tried to attack us. We were just lucky that none of the renegades were alchemists.

That fact gave me an idea.

"Hey guys, follow my lead." I shouted.

I started to push those close to me to the middle of the room, gathering them in one small compact space.

"Alright Elle, now what?" Roy asked.

"This." I said.

"I forcibly clapped my hands and touched the concrete flooring creating a giant jail cell even though it did hurt.

"The end."

"Damn it." The voice said and he was somewhere in the cage.

"Haven't lost your talent Elle." Edward replied. "Is your arm okay?"

"It'll be fine." I added putting the dagger away. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Well, you kids take care of Al." Riza said. "We'll handle them."

"Okay." Ed and I said. "Um…" We added trying to figure out how to move Al.

"How about a Wheelbarrow?" I asked.

"He's still way to heavy."

"Crap. Um, Uncle Jake, did you happen to bring your truck?"

"We can't drive!"

"You can't but I can." I said. "I can't get an official license yet but I did pass the written exam. Since Xenotime is rural town I can easily drive and the people of the town could care less. I wouldn't drive a car anywhere else unless it was an emergency but I can drive in Xenotime."

"Yeah she's an awesome driver." Uncle Jake said. "Yes I did bring my truck but unfortunately we need the bed of the truck to transport the cage."

"Well, we're part scavenging then. I saw an old tractor outside we can make a carriage and carry him back that way." I replied.

"We need keys to drive it Elle." Ed said.

"I can hotwire a car. I can probably hotwire a tractor." Jake replied.

"Alright El, let's go and part scavenge." Ed said.

"Heck, maybe we can find an abandoned truck or something." I laughed.

"Don't you dare transmute a truck from the junkyard or anywhere else!" Uncle Jake shouted.

"Um…Elle, you can borrow my car." A man said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I saw your driving skills. You won't crash the car."

"Thanks. I'll bring it back here."

"No worries, I'll come to your house and pick it up." He added tossing me a set of keys.

I barely caught the keys but I did and I pocketed them. From there, Edward and I had to try and figure out how we were going to get al to the car let alone in it.

Eventually Ed and I managed to drag Al over to the car much to Ed's and my displeasure since we didn't want to drag our little brother. Then we head over and Ed got in the passenger seat while I dug the keys out of my pocket and then I turned the car on and then I started to drive and I could see Ed was really tense.

"Brother calm down. I'm a good driver you're safe." I laughed. "I've been driving for three years and I've never crashed."

"You're right." Ed said and he relaxed. "How the hell are we getting Al inside your house?"

"You'd figure that we could've asked Armstrong to help." I said and Ed slapped his face.

"Oh my god we're so stupid!" Ed said.

"Well, we were worried. Our judgment is probably impaired.

"I guess so." Ed sighed. "I just hope that Al's okay. There's nothing we can do to help him either."

"Can't you transmute him to fix any cracks the armor has?"

"There's nothing wrong with the armor. It's his soul, therefore it'll be Human Transmutation!" Edward shouted.

"Well excuse me! I've never see the truth so I don't know." I shouted and was starting to get pissed.

"Sorry Elle." Ed replied. "I'm just scared.

"Scared? Oh, about Al?"

"What if he's really…really dead?"

"You won't be alone. I'll still be around and we'll get through it. But I doubt it'll matter. I think Al will be fine." I replied. "We may need to tell Mom about that day though."

"Why?"

"Mom knows about alchemy thanks to me. Al is around only due to the soul seal. Mom won't tell a soul."

"Alright we'll tell her."

"Will you promise me?"

"Promise what?" Ed asked.

"Promise me that we'll tell Mom."

"I promise, after all, she has a right to know." Ed replied.

The ride was silent the rest of the way home.

I was thankful that the rest of the renegades were captured and we saved Alphonse. I just hoped that our fears weren't realized.


	24. Secrets and Worry

**Updates are going to be slow for a while. My computer keeps mock crashing and while it's easy for me to fix it because I just reset my computer if my laptop does it so much it pisses me off so then I can't type.**

**I am also on Youtube now. Soon my best friend who gives me a lot of ideas for FullFire Alchemist and I are starting a parody for Fullmetal Alchemist called the Ed and Al Show. We did one minute episodes for the show a long time ago using the eyetoy for the play station but we can't post that kind of things so once I figure out how to upload videos because I apparently can't upload videos I make using windows movie maker for reasons I have no clue about we will be creating those parodies again because now we both have digital cameras and we would post an episode or so a week we hope so we hope you guys will enjoy that. I'll let you guys know when episode one is up but until then my account is lunaeclipse16 and I might post some trailers for my fanfictions too if I can. we also have the theme song for the webshow posted on youtube called the ed and Al show theme song if you go on my profile for youtube you'll find it. **

**Thanks go out to the-sugar-crazed-alchemist and Wander of Souls and Light for favoriting this story**

**Now on to the story and sorry in advance but Elle and Edward are going to act like major emo's this chapter but I think it's understandable why they would. **

Chapter Twenty-three: Secrets and Worry

After I pulled the car into the driveway I parked the car then turned it off.

"Wow Elle, I'm surprised." Ed said.

"I did tell you I could drive Edward." I laughed trying to lighten up the mellow mood.

"What are you we going to do about Al?" Ed asked sadly.

So much for that plan. - _ - '

"We have a wheelbarrow in the shed behind the house. If you transmute the stairs into a ramp we can roll him right into the house and into my room."

"Sounds better than dragging him again."

"Anything sounds better than doing that." I added as we got out of the car and I headed to the shed while I heard Edward transmute the porch.

I headed back to the car with the wheelbarrow and we put Al inside and we pushed him inside, to my room, and we laid him on my bed.

We then put the wheelbarrow back and Ed transmuted the porch back to normal before we headed back to my room.

"Do you want me to blow up the air mattresses Brother?" I asked.

"No, not yet." Ed replied as his stomach growled.

"We should eat Ed. After all, both of us did skip breakfast."

"I'm not leaving Al."

"I'll bring you something then. Do you want anything specific?"

"No, anything's okay."

"Cheer up Ed. Al'll be fine you'll see."

"That's what they said." Ed replied sadly.

"They?"

"The villagers and doctors of Risembool. They told us that Mom would get better but she died. The sad part is that we believed them.

"Oh. Ed? Will you take me home one day?"

"Don't be stupid. You are home."

"No, to Risembool. I was born there and then raised there until Hohenhime took me away. That…and I…I want to…I want to meet Mom."

"Of course. I'll ask Roy if we can go to Risembool once everything is settled down." Ed added.

"Thanks Edward." I said and I headed down to the kitchen and I saw a note on the kitchen table and it was from my mom and I was surprised that I didn't realize mom wasn't home.

I quickly read the letter and Mom was at the market and she knew about everything. Everything meaning why I never came home last night.

After I read the note I made a couple of sandwiches and I saw Edward staring at Alphonse diligently when I got back. All I could do was sigh as I entered the room.

"Edward, I brought some sandwiches. You should eat something." I added.

"uh-huh." Edward acknowledged.

"Edward, I know your worried but you can't mope around. Who knows maybe Al's been knocked out for so long because he's been unable to sleep for so long. His soul is regaining his strength."

"Elle please stop with the stupid theories. I know your trying but you just don't understand."

"Then tell me so I can understand! Al is brother too and I am an alchemist so it's not that hard for me to comprehend." I said softy.

"I can't Elle, mostly b because in all honestly I don't understand It myself."

"Elle? Edward? Alphonse? You kids here?" Mom asked.

"Coming Mom!" I called. "Come on Edward, let's go see what mom wants. We should tell her what happened that day too. Mom may not be an alchemist but she may be able to help."

"No, I'll wait here."

"Fine. At least you'd better eat. There are four sandwiches on that plate, if you don't eat at least two of them I'll stuff them down your throat!" I said and headed to the kitchen. "Hey Mom."

"Are you okay?" Mom asked.

"Everything went according to plan but Al's been knocked out since yesterday and Ed's really worried. He won't leave Al's side."

"We should call a doctor." Mom suggested.

"No! I mean…that's not really such a good idea mom. You see, there's something about my brothers that I lied to you about. I only did it though because Edward asked me too but now I think it's time to tell you the truth." I said.

"Then let's go to your room and talk to Edward." Mom said and we headed to my room where Ed was still in the same chair as before but he was at least eating the sandwiches I made. "Hello Edward."

"Hi Mary."

"Why don't you just take Al out of the armor?" Mom asked.

"That's part of the secret Mom."

"Al…Alphonse doesn't have a human body." Ed said. "He's completely empty."

"Remember the Human Transmutation I told you about? That's what happened. Edward and Alphonse are the only ones to survive it. Though with some consequences of course." I explained.

"Wait what?!" Edward asked shocked.

"Yeah, about that. Someone did the forbidden down the street from the pub. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to make you remember what happened."

"How do you know it's human transmutation Elle?"

"The house was glowing, and there was…that…geh." I said shivering at the memory. (**that was supposed to be the sound effect for shivering the geh)**

"What now?" Ed asked confused.

"Let's just say I understand why your nightmares sound so horrific." I added.

"You…you sleep through the night. How do you know I have nightmares?"

"I didn't sleep through the night last night. I was to worried about Al to sleep through the night. Also there was a night at the Hughes house I couldn't sleep. I just know how to make it look like I'm sleeping."

"So…what exactly happened?" Mom asked.

"Al and I were eleven and ten years old (**that's what Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood says anyway)** at the time. Al and I had a normal life and then Mom got sick and eventually died about a month later. The Damned old man never even came to her funeral."

"Damned old man?" Mom asked.

"Hohenhime Mom." I replied.

"Ah. Go ahead Edward."

"Well, like I said he never came to Mom's funeral. All Al and I wanted…all we wanted was to see Mom's smile again." Ed said and tears started to roll down his cheek.

"They sought out a teacher soon after." I continued to give Ed a break since I knew the tale. "After studying with her for a year or so they thought they were strong enough to bring Mom back and during the attempt well…Al…he…" I said trying to figure out how to word it.

"He died." Ed added. "I couldn't let that happen so I bounded his soul to the armor, writing the rune in my own blood because I lost my leg trying to transmute Mom. When I transmuted Al I lost my arm and I robbed Al of his humanity."

"Now stop that Edward, you didn't rob Al of his humanity."

"Oh yeah? Al can't sleep, eat, cry, feel, or anything else a human can."

"He may not be able to do that but he has an opinion and a voice to speak it with. That's what makes us human, not the five senses." I added. "Besides, once we find the Philosopher's stone we can turn Al back."

"What do you mean we!?"

"Well, I'm sure as hell not going to attempt human transmutation. No offense."

"None taken. But I was about to say."

"I am going to help you two find the stone. I'm not brave enough to do human transmutation even if you guys have the stone."

"No problem." Edward smiled which was at least a small plus.

"How did Al get like this anyway? Unconscious I mean."

"When he was kidnapped yesterday they hit his soul seal. Knocking him out."

"Maybe he's confused. Shout in his armor." Mom said.

"Tried it. I even shook him. Al just won't wake up." I replied.

"Isn't there an expert on this kind of thing?"

"Probably not seeing as Al is forbidden alchemy. They could take Al to an lab and experiment on him and arrest me." Edward added.

"I guess there's nothing we can do." Mom replied. "Your welcome to stay as long as you need." She added getting up.

"Mom, you can't tell anyone anything." I said.

"Don't worry. I'll take your secret to the grave." Mom smiled and winked. "Call me if you want or need anything." She said leaving the room.

"Elle, when do you think Al will wake up?" Ed asked.

"Soon I hope." I added embracing him. "But he's an Elric. He's fighting you know he is."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Let's get some rest Brother. I'm a real light sleeper. I'll know when Al wakes up especially since I'm a little paranoid right now."

"Rest where?"

"Didn't you pay attention earlier? Mom and I got air mattresses for us to sleep on. All I need to do is blow them up with the pump." I added walking over to my closet and pulled the air mattresses out.

"Isn't it a little early for us to go to bed?"

"Not for a nap." I added. "Besides, I don't want you to get sick. You look paler than normal."

"It's the heat."

"Exactly. Until you get used to constantly being in the heat it's easy to get heat exhaustion around here. We need to be at 100% for Al. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Do you want help blowing them up?"

"Sure." I smiled and we set up the air mattresses.

A week has passed since we rescued Alphonse and the week has been really stressful.

After about two days or so, Edward started to get further depressed and two days ago Edward finally collapsed. (scaring the living crap out of me.) with normal exhaustion on top of heat exhaustion and now has a raging fever on top of it.

I actually made a mistake and touched Edward's automail and it was so hot that it burned my hand and the house was kept really cool for Edward so you could tell his fever was really bad.

So now I had two unconscious brothers, however unlike Alphonse Edward woke up once in a while.

Yeah, that's right, Alphonse was still unconscious. So I was starting to believe that Al was killed that day.

Major Armstrong, Havoc, and Breda took the renegades back to Central so that they could join Jacob in jail and the next day Roy and the remaining soldiers went to the house and took care of the human transmutation's remains which I was grateful for. We even had a proper burial for the transmuted person, even though we had no clue who said person was.

One day I was sitting in my room and was tending to Edward by changing the cold rag on his forehead when I heard a knock on the door.

"Elle, can I come in?" Roy asked quietly.

"Yeah." I replied just as quietly.

"How're Fullmetal and Alphonse today?"

"No change on either of them." I said. "I'm seriously starting to have my thoughts though."

"About?"

"About…I don't want to say."

"Let's go into the kitchen. They'll be okay and your mind could use a break." Roy suggested.

"Alright." I agreed and Roy led me to the kitchen.

"Mary, can you please prepare your daughter some tea?" Roy asked Mom.

"You actually managed to get Elle out of her room?" Mom asked shocked when she noticed me. "Sure thing." She added making some tea which was ready ten minutes later.

"So, what are you thinking Elle?" Roy asked. "I assume you don't want Ed to hear."

"No I don't. I'm starting to think that they killed Alphonse. Maybe when they "knocked him out" they hit the seal hard enough to actually kill him without breaking the seal. Who knows there might be an ultra small crack in the armor that neither Edward and I could see."

"That's your ideas?" Roy asked.

"Uh-huh. I've been having nightmares about it too. I always see Edward and me back in Risembool standing between two graves. Mom and Al's graves. Then shortly after Edwards's tombstone joins them and it reads his age, name, and how he died. How he died usually changes from human transmutation or suicide." I said almost in tears and I took a drink of the tea to try and help calm myself down.

"It's alright Elle, calm down." Mom said rubbing my back. "Edward has you too. He won't leave you alone."

"He and Al have known each other much longer than I have. Ed might do that." I said.

"You honestly think I would do that to you?" Ed moaned leaning on the door and looked like he was ready to keel over.

"Brother! What are you doing up!?" I asked running over and lead him over to the couch.

"I had to use the bathroom. Elle, I wouldn't do that to you." Ed said. "If something happened, God forbid, I wouldn't commit suicide."

"How would you know."

"I learned a lot about myself that day. I swear to you Elle, should I commit or try to commit you can kick my ass to my grave."

"If you commit I cant do that."

"Then let me be damned." Edward replied.

"Hold on. You're atheist you don't believe in a God."

"Be quiet." Ed pouted. "You get my point." He added and I laughed.

"Do you want anything?" I asked.

"Can I have some tea please. Oh and some pain killers?"

"Sure." I added getting up.

"I'll get it Elle, you've been taking care of Edward and Alphonse for the whole week. Take a break." Mom said. "And I think a nap is in order."

"Elle?" Ed asked. "What does Mary mean?"

"Simple, I've been the one taking care of you this whole time. You were pretty out of it though, you even called me Mom a few times."

"You do look exactly like her." Ed said simply. "Go take a nap. I'll feel bad if you got sick because of me." he added pushing me to my towards my room.

I decided that a small hour nap couldn't hurt so I went in my room and walked over to Al, hoping to see if he would finally wake up.

"Come on Al, I know you by now. You can fight this." I said. "Please wake up soon little brother." I added as I kissed his metal forehead before walking over to my air mattress and curled up under the covers and then fell asleep.

My plans to only sleep for an hour were foiled. When I woke up Ed was lying in his bed and reading my twilight book.

"Morning Elle." Ed replied. "Sleep well?"

"Uh, yeah." I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked.

"9:30 I believe."

"Very funny Edward."

"I'm not kidding Elle you slept all night."

"Alright I guess. I only planed on sleeping for an hour at most."

"I suppose you were just really tired."

"Maybe, how's Al?"

"Still nothing."

"Damn it!"

"Calm down Elle. Hey, why don't we work on your arm today?"

"Do you mean strengthen or working on moving it?"

"Simple movements. I'll show you what Winery and Aunt Pinako made me go through when I got my automail attached."

"Automail Rehab for the Flesh." I laughed at the title.

"Come on, we'll need the kitchen table."

"Do you feel well enough to be up and around?"

"Yeah, my fever broke last night. Thanks for taking care of me Elle." Ed replied and we got off our air mattresses and headed out to the kitchen where Mom was making eggs and bacon.

"Morning Mary/Mom." Ed and I said.

"Hey kids, did you sleep okay?"

"Uh-huh. Elle slept like a rock though." Ed said,.

"How do you know?" I asked curiously.

"I've been up since around 7:30." Ed laughed.

"Great I have a pervert older brother." I smirked and sat at the table. "Why don't we wait until after breakfast to start Automail Rehab for the Flesh?"

"Good idea."

Now let me get something out inot the open before I continue.

Despite my upfront behavior and I know it seems like I act like everything is A-okay but that was my intention. I wanted to allow both Edward and myself to think that it was a normal day so we didn't obsessively worry about Alphonse because no matter what we did Al was always on our minds but we're still alive and we need to stand up and move forward. Even if it's without Al.

Anyways .

Edward and I finished breakfast and after we helped out Mom by cleaning the table Edward and I sat next to each other and he grabbed my arm and held onto my hand with his flesh hand.

"Alright. First thing I want to do is see if you're completely paralyzed."

"I managed to clutch a glass before. It hurt like hell though."

"I'm sorry but it's a small price to pay."

"Doesn't matter to me. After all, you had a lot more pain then I did or will when your arm and leg were ripped away and the automail surgery occurred."

"How do you know that the surgery is painful?"

"I was seven when Dad lost his arm. I still remember that day."

"You'll have to tell us how he lost his arm one day."

"Sure. Back to the task on hand though." I replied.

Two hours later and my arm was throbbing beyond belief to the point that I had to wrap a couple of cold compresses around my arm and then we headed back to my room and I had a deck of cards so Edward taught me how to play poker.

Eventually we hard a small 'clink; in the room and we paused in our "exciting" game and we stared at Al.

I decided to get up slowly and headed over to Al's bedside and Ed joined me soon after.

"Alphonse?" I squeaked once I found my voice.

"Al? Can you hear us?" Ed asked in the same tone but his held more excitement and hope.

Slowly, a dull light started to show in Al's hollow eyes.

"Brother? Sister?" Al asked groggily.

"Thank god! You're awake!" I said happily hugging him. "Welcome back Al."

"Huh? What do you mean Sis?" Al asked.

"You've been unconscious for a whole week." Ed explained.

"In all honestly I was starting to think that you were dead." I replied honestly. "Then again I didn't know anything about your blood seal."

"I was starting to have the same thoughts run through my head." Ed said.

"If you weren't delirious anyways." I added.

"Huh?" Al asked.

"Brother pushed his limits. He had heat exhaustion and suffered from fatigue. He had a huge fever for a few days."

"You were next." Ed countered.

"At least I slept." I said letting go of Al and I stuck my tongue out at Ed.

"Elle, why do you have so many compresses wrapped around your arm?" Al asked.

"Automail rehab for the flesh." I said.

"Huh?"

"I'm helping Elle start rehab." Ed laughed.

"Oh." Al moaned.

"Do you feel okay?"

"Elle!" Ed scolded.

"What?"

"I can't feel a thing. At all."

"Not even where the seal is?"

"Not a thing."

"I'm so sorry Al." I said sadly. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"You didn't. You never did know the full extent of what I was and wasn't capable of." al said. "Will your arm be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just worried about you Al. Do you remember anything?"

"No. Well, actually…the last thing I remember was making dinner for you and I turned around, screamed because I was snuck up on, and then nothing."

"I heard you yell but by the time I got downstairs it was already too late. You were gone." I whispered.

"It's not a big deal Elle. It's alright." Al assured.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh. After all, I'm still alive, and that's what really matters sis."

"Thanks Al." I smiled.

Now Ed and I felt really relieved not only because we had Al back but the renegades were no more. This was a huge plus for us.

Finally, Ed and Al could enjoy the time they had in Xenotime and their Vacations.


	25. Baseball

**You know how I got a mean review from someone Telling me that my story was "f'ing awful and how I should quit" and I got my notebook taken away because of how my mom thought I needed a break away from this story? Well I found it stole it, and finished the chapter while she was at the store. Now every time she goes out I'm writing and typing new chapters so updates will be slow until either A she realizies I stole it and grounds me and rehides my notebook, or B she actually gives It back. **

**Also I have a question for all readers. Does anyone know where I can find a free online translator that will translate a Japanese phrase into English letters instead of kanji? I know where I can get it to translate to kanji but Elle will be dealing with Drachma more and I'm going to make the main language of Drachma Japanese and I would like to know where I can find a translator. **

**My friend and I were at her house and we were talking about ideas for the Ed and Al show (which by the way the theme song for that show is up on my Youtube account if you want to see it) while playing Wii sports. My wii has nothing but anime and video game characters for mii's execpt for my friend's doppelgangers but it was Edward vs. Me and instend of cloud, Tamaki, Jasper cullen, *the only non-anime/game character on my wii* and other people I threw in the town of Xenotime. Let's see how well I remember this game. **

**Well this is the answer. **

Chapter Twenty-Four: Baseball

Even though we knew it was unnecessary Edward and I forced Al to be on bed rest for at least a week so Al didn't stress his soul but after that week we let Al leave the house and that's when Al was curious.

"Hey Sis?" Al asked while Ed and I were having another Automail rehab for the flesh workout.

"Yeah Al-ow! What the hell was that about Edward?!" I shouted when Ed forced my arm up and it started to burn again.

"Sorry Elle." Edward smiled apologetically.

"Go ahead Al." I said.

"What was up with the random forest?"

"Random Forest?" I asked confused.

"That forest that Brother and Leah found you in."

"Oh The World! Wow, there goes the hidden blonde genes." I laughed. "The World is where the kids and I hang out and role play. We abandon the human world and enter a world that only us kids rule and we make all the laws."

"Is that why you were wearing those weird clothes the day we came?""

"Uh-huh. When we're in the world we're not human either. We can be what we want to be. We can be mages, wizards, warriors, alchemists, like I said whatever we want."

"Then why were you wearing those weird clothes?"

"Because I could. Do I need a better reason? That and it's fun to be able to get further into character. We even have fake weapons but I left mine in the Town."

"Oh. Then…can I play in The World too?" Al asked shifting his weight from one leg to the other and so forth.

"Of course! It was my intentions to introduce you two to the game anyways."

Just then Mom walked inot the room with at least four baskets of vegetables.

"Are you making stew for dinner Mom?" I asked.

"No. Don't you remember Elle? Today is the great baseball game."

"Great baseball game?" Edward asked confusedly.

"Once every other month or so Xenotime's businesses close and we play baseball all day long." I replied. "I love baseball."

"I'm sorry Elle." Ed sighed.

"What about Brother?" Al asked curious and so was I.

"Yeah seriously." I replied.

"She's paralyzed in one arm Al. She can't possibly play." Ed replied.

"Sure I can. I've been practicing for ages." I said.

"Alright." Edward added getting up and went to my room to get my baseball bat and brought it over. "Prove it. Grab the bat."

I used my working hand to force my other hand to grip the bat then I grabbed the bat with my working hand and lifted it up over my shoulder.

"See?"

"Alright but can you swing?"

"Not in the house I can't." I said.

"Why not?"

"I'm not breaking anything."

"Elle, there's two alchemists' right here. We can fix it." Edward replied.

"And I'm right here Edward." Mom smirked. "Go outside and do your little test."

"Alright. Come on guys." Edward said and mom tossed Ed and Al each a glove and she also tossed a baseball to Ed.

"Thanks Mary!" Ed shouted as he and Al ran outside and I followed.

"Elle, please be careful." Mom said.

"Maybe." I joked as I walked out and I led Edward and Alphonse to an abandoned lot so we could practice our swings.

It wasn't to much longer before it was close for the game to start. We sent Al ahead of us while Ed and I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top because it got a lot hotter than it was supposed to be. However Edward wasn't to happy.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked as we headed toward the field.

"I hate this." Edward replied.

"You don't have to play if you don't want to."

"No not the game." _**(If you thought about "the game" game you lose lol) **_

"Are you worried about your automail showing?" I asked knowing how Edward was self-confident about it.

"That and my scars from 'that'."

"Ed your not the only one who has scars." I said rather irritated. "I'm not scarless either. My arm is proof of that."

"Yeah but."

"No buts Edward." I replied. "I may not have automail like you but I don't care and no one in this town cares about automail either. Dad had automail too, remember that."

"Alright Elle." Ed said sadly.

"I love ya Bro." I said hugging him with one arm.

"I know Elle. I do too." Ed added placing one of his arms around my shoulder and we got to the field like that and when Al saw us he ran over to us.

"Brother! Sister! Are you two okay? Are you hurt? Were you attacked?" Al asked frantically.

"Yes, no, no, no, and no." I said with a weird look. "We were just having a brother/sister moment that's all." I said and Al sighed in relief.

"So, did Mom or anyone else tell you how to play the game?"

"We play baseball all the time El." Ed said

"I don't doubt that. But we try to make it fair for the little kids like Leah or Ben. We can't strike them out and the only way they can get out is if we catch the ball in mid-air or we touch the bases." I whispered. "Also if one of them is up we usually fake things. Like if we can catch it we purposely don't."

"Oh okay we get it." Al replied.

"Hey Elle. The teams should be picked by you and Edward." Elisa said.

"You want to spark a compatition don't you?" I asked.

"That might not be a bad idea." Roy smirked from a bench.

"Why Colonel?" Al asked.

"It's better for twins to compete." Hawkeye added. "It brings them closer."

"Why not." I shrugged.

"You sure?" Ed asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright then."

So once everyone arrived Edward and I picked teams and we had a ten on ten game and Edward and I had to play at least ten rounds of rock paper scissors before we gave up.

"Al/Elisa you do it!" Ed and I said in unison.

"For separated twins they have the same wavelengths huh?" Ben asked laughing as he stood over by Roy.

"They're still twins." Roy smiled and Al had be Elisa.

"Edward, are you pitching or are you going to bat?" I asked.

"I call bat." Ed replied.

"Alright then. I'll need the ball." I said.

"No Elle. I'm going to pitch." Roy said. "Why don't you play shortstop?" Roy asked and I handed over the ball.

"Oh alright." I sighed defeatedly and I headed over to the outfield and I had a cloud of despair over my head as I sulked over by the fence.

"Elle, why do you have a cloud of despair above you?" Pete asked.

"Cause I can!" I shouted.

"Whatever you say Elle." Edward laughed as he picked up the basebal bat and he headed towards home plate.

"Wait! Roy you took your gloves off right?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. They're in my pocket." Roy said patting the said pocket. "I'm not going to set anything on fire."

"What about anyone?" I thought with a smirk.

Anyways, Roy apparently had been on the baseball team back when he was in high school so I lucked out when I picked him for my team. (That and I knew that Edward wouldn't pick Roy unless Roy was last and we wanted the day to go smoothly)

"Get ready Elle! I'm making this go right out there!" Ed shouted.

"And I'll catch it just you watch!" I called as he got ready to hit the ball just as Al got ready to be the catcher.

"Al, you can't be catcher." Roy said.

"Why not?"

"The catcher is on the other team so it's not betrayal when the catcher tags someone out." Pete explained. "I'm going to be catcher for Elle's team."

"You can be catcher when Elle's team is up to bat."

"Really!?" Al asked happily.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Al replied. "Hit it out of the park brother." Al said heading to a dug out and sat in front of it.

"I can so see him with one of those cheerleader fans." I laughed quietly.

I quickly stood up and walked over to shortstop and put my glove on.

"Hey Fullmetal! Are you ready?" Mustang asked.

"Oh yeah. Bring it on old man." Ed shouted.

"Roy is only twenty-five or so." I thought. "Then again, brother does hate him." I sighed and I sweat dropped.

"Everyone ready?" Roy asked.

"Hai Taisa-san!" Everyone shouted and I laughed.

"Huh?" Roy asked tilting his head.

"I know Drachmaian. But I only just recently learned the state names for the alchemists in Central."

"And you taught them?"

"A little bit." I laughed.

"What's mine?" Ed asked anxiously. "Do you know?"

"Uh…yeah. It's Hagane no Renkinjutsushi."

"Huh, it's kinda weird sounding."

"Well it's not Amtresian and you aren't used to hearing Drachmaian either Brother."

"Neither are you. How can you say that I'm not used to it if you're not."

"I may not be used to hearing it but I do know it. So it's not all that foreign sounding to me. Dad…he taught me Drachmaian and I liked the language and the way he taught it made it easy to remember." I added.

"Well, how do you remember all of it?" Al asked.

"Memorization techniques. The same way you guys learned everything you know about Alchemy. I've read and studied everything I could."

"Can we please have a Elric brawl later?" Alex asked. "We want to play ball."

"Yeah, we wanna play ball." Leah said.

"We weren't going to fight." I said. "But oh well, let's play ball."

Roy go in a few practice pitches with Pete and Edward practiced his swinging before walking up to the plate and Ed managed to hit the ball but it turned out to be foul and Elisa threw the ball back to Roy.

"1-0" Pete called.

"Huh?" Ed asked confused.

"You don't know the scoring system do you?" Roy asked.

"No."

"strikes and balls. Fouls go in with the strikes." Pete added. "The only ones that system doesn't apply for is the little kids and they know it."

"That's different from how we played in Risembool." Al said.

"Those are the pro rules. How did you guys play?"

"You keep going until you hit the ball."

"The school rules or the rules for the little kids." I said.

"Oh well, hit me with your best shot." Ed said.

"Dear god here we go." I moaned. "Everyone move back!" I called and Uncle Jake, Riza, and John backed up further so that they could catch Ed's hit if he managed to hit the ball Roy pitched.

Roy pitched the ball and Ed power drived it right towards me and I wanted to show Edward up, (why? Cause I could) so I ran right for it with my arm extended and I titled my hand a little so the ball wouldn't bounce right out.

I got underneath the ball and waited for it to fall into my waiting hand and when it did I closed my hand.

"Take that Brother! You're out!" I laughed.

"Now you can catch? What kind of crap is that?" Ed shouted.

"I just got lucky." I called back and Ed stomped back to his team's dug out.

Alphonse tehn stood up and walked over to the baseball bat and the bat was only big enough for one of his giant hands.

"Hey Al, you want me to transmute the bat?" Edward asked.

"No. I couldn't do that." Alphonse said since that particular bat wasn't one of mine.

"As long as you return it to it's original state go ahead." Micheal called angerly.

I hated Michael. He owned the town library and even though our library has a poor selection, it was still there. Michael was also a very uptight man. He hated pretty much everyone, including me, and everything so I was surprised when he said that Al could transmute his precious bat."

"No thanks." Al called. "I'll be fine." Al said and I saw a lot of cast a side steel in the corner.

I knew that Edward would be really pissed at me but I wanted Al to play as normal as possible so I snuck over to the steel and sneakily turned the steal into a wider and longer baseball bat.

"Hey Alphonse! Look at what I found." I called.

"Is that a bat?" He asked.

"Yeah. An official pro bat too. Why don't you try to use this?" I asked hoping Al didn't know the diffrence between a pro baseball bat and this custom made bat.

"Um…okay." Al said unsurely and I brought the bat over to him, handed it over, and ran back to my spot on the field.

Roy pitched the ball and Al tried to hit it but he swung to early.

"1-0" Pete called.

Roy pitched again but it was way over the plate.

"1-1."

The same happened again.

"1-2."

Finally Al hit the ball and it soared way past Hawkeye and by the time she got to it Al was already on second base.

"Stay Al!" Ed called.

Eventually a couple of runs were made and then I caught another ball making three outs and we switched sides and Al had stayed behind to be catcher.

"Give me the damned ball Taisa." Ed said.

"Edward, control your language please!" I replied. "There are little people here."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL!? I'M NOT A HOBBIT DAMN IT!"

"I didn't call you small. I meant little as in young people you damn short rant obessiver." I called back.

"Now who needs to watch their language." Roy asked smugly.

"Oh be quiet and give Ed the darn ball." I said heading to the dug out and Ed let Al practice catching the ball and it also gave Jake the chance to practice his swing too before he stepped up to the plate.

"Edward, are you sure you can pitch that far? You were pretty out of it last week." Jake asked consirned so Edward didn't flip out. (thank god)

"Yeah I'm okay Jake." Ed said. "Elle and Mom brought plenty of water for us." Ed added pointing to a cooler we dragged with sut aht was filled with ice and water bottles since mom and I recycled.

"Al, come here for a second." I said and Al came over and I dragged him over behind one of the dug outs.

"What's wrong?"

"You do know that out of everyone here only Mom, the military, Ed, and I know that there isn't a suit of armor on the inside right?"

"Of course I do. Why?"

"People are going to wantt o see you drink water. Meaning your blood seal could be in trouble. I just can't believe that I only thought about it now."

"Brother took care of that before we came. He added a plate that'll cover my blood seal."

"But the cracks in the armor. They'll poor out the water."

"Come here." Al said and he pulled me completely behind the dug out and he opened his chest plate and inside on a small shelf sat a long, deep plastic bucket.

"Thank god brother thought a head." I said.

"Well Ed know sabout the heat. I might have to fake eating food too in order to keep up the façade.

"Now that may be a problem. That'll mean taking off your helmet. Don't worry, I'll talk to mom and Ed. We're figure something out…oh wait…I just did."

"what?"

"You're still eleven al therefore, puberty is right around the corner. Being so tall if you were to hit puberty now you'd be a dead man."

"And your point?"

"Boys usually go through puberty before girls do. Unless you're Edward, but that's antoher story." I laughed at that part. "They have medicine that stops puberty. I had to take it a long time ago because I started puberty early. When you're on those pills you can only eat two meals a day."

"So, what's your point?"

"Al, since you're so tall you would be on those pills if you were in a human body."

"Oh! I get it now." Al said.

"Wow Alphonse."

"Blonde moment."

"While you're in that armor you can't blame hair color Al."

"Aw man, you took away my hope."

"Must you be so mellodramatic lil' bro?"

"Well I tried to be funny." Al admitted.

"Don't quit your day job Alphonse." I laughed and we ran back onto the field.

"You had better not have been cheating Elle Elizabeth Elric." Edward called.

"No Ed, I just wanted to make sure Alphonse did something back at the house."

"If you say so." Ed said skeptically.

We played for a while and the score became 3-2 with Ed's team in the lead before it was my turn and my team had two outs already.

I walked forward and forced my hand around the bat like I did earlier and once I had it I walked towards the base.

"Move in. Elle probably can't hit the ball that far with her retarded arm." Someone called.

"Hey! Stay where you are and don't talk about my sister that way. She can hit a decent ball." Ed shouted angerly

"The little brat." The man mouthed in Drachmanian and I was pissed off since I already knew Drachmanian and I could also read lips.

I walked over to the man and got up in his face.

"If you ever say anything offensive about me or my brothers again I'll shove this bat up your ass so hard people will mistake you for a ventriloquists' dummy and that's not a threat, it's a promise. Neither Alphonse, Edward, and I chose to be the way we are." I growled.

"Look brat, I don't want to be here and I need to be here in order to get paid by my employer. Besides, you don't have any power anymore. You're just a state alchemist and you can't even transmute. You're just a little kid now." He said in Drachmanian.

"Heh, you're wrong. I do still have power. I'm only on medical leave, I'm not fired. And I can still transmute. I think you need to cool off anyways." I said in Drachmanian and transmuted the ground to make a giant fountain and water pored onto the man's head. "Screw you." I added before tossing the bat and walked of the field.

"Elle! Wait for us!" Edward and Alphonse called before chasing after me.

They eventually caught up with me and they knew I was in one of my pissed off moods so they were careful with what they said.

"What's wrong Elle? What did that man say to you?" Alphonse asked. "And in what language? Drachmanian?"

"He came here from Drachma and is fluent in it. But he mouthed that you were a brat in Drachmanian Edward and you know how mad that would make me." I said.

"That definitely wasn't all of it."

"Well he told me that I had no power and that I couldn't transmute anymore so I told him that I could and drenched him in water."

"What about your arm?" Al asked.

"Huh." I said normally looking at my arm. "It doesn't hurt." I added.

"Not at all?" Al asked dumbfounded.

"No, not at all." I added happily. "Maybe we really can get my arm back to normal one day."

"Maybe. We'll just have to work harder." Ed said.

"Yeah!"

Maybe, just maybe, I can beat all the odds."


	26. IMPORANT PLEASE READ!

**I am so sorry for this but this story will be discontinued for a while. I am currently on my vacation borrowing my aunt's laptop to let you all know that my laptop got totaled today. My grandmother smashed the screen with a chair. And i can't see A THING!!!!! they aren't going to replace it either which means that i have to buy a new one by myself and all i have to my name is 20 bucks. It's not going to happen any time soon. please don't worry, i AM still writing it in my notebook like i have been for this whole time but i can't type it until further notice. once i can i will i promise you. i'm going to ask for a laptop for my birthday August 19th but until then, i can't update.**

**i am so so so so sorry. **

**Luna Eclipse  
**


	27. Military Research Testing

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just been one problem after another, like I stated my laptop broke, and while I'm at the library once in a blue moon I'm typing up a chapter, and then if I can I post it on the same day since I'm only allowed to have thirty minutes to use a computer and I have to check my mail first and since I'm on yahoo, verizon, and now myspace and aol I have to check my mail on that as well. . sometimes I only get ten minutes to type and that's next to nothing. Then there are times when my friend graciously lets me use her computer to type for a while since she sleeps in later than I do when I stay at her house on the weekends since I'm in collage and she's in high school and we are best buddies. **

**Well if you want to add me or ask me questions on Aim or myspace my screen name for aim is Elricfamily23 and on myspace I'm Kayland Elric and if you see a picture of Ed and it says stand on up tall, even if you on your own on it you found me. **

**Time for the long awaited for some people chapter. **

Chapter twenty-five: Military Research Testing

It wasn't before long that Roy, Riza, and the others, left for Central and time continued to fly on by for the month long vacation time Ed and Al had been given was almost over with.

Edward and Alphonse decided to head back to Central a week before the time period ended in order to have time to unpack and rest from "train lag" as Ed called it.

The train was scheduled to leave the following afternoon so Edward and Alphonse and I were in my room packing their things but I was silent the entire time. After a while Alphonse tried to break my silence streak.

"Anno, nee-chan, daijoubuka?" Al asked. (Um, Sister, are you okay)

"Nani? Oh, hai, I'm mean yeah. I'm fine why?" (What? Oh, yes.) I said and I then realized that Al just spoke in Drachmaian. "When did you learn to speak Drachmanian Alphonse?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Ed said shocked.

"I studied at night using those text books your dad got you." Alphonse replied.

"I'll admit that my alchemy collections is rather poor. I figured that you would finish and be board by it rather quickly." I added.

"Not really. That and I like reading those fantasy books that you have and once you spoke Drachmaian at the baseball game I wanted to learn it too." Al said.

I stood p and walked over to my desk and pulled out four five subject notebooks, two work books, and an actual book and headed back to Al.

"These are my personal study guides." I said handing the notebooks and work books to Al before holding up the other book. "This, is the first book Dad had me learn to read. Being as smart as you are I'm sure you'll be able to read it long before I was able to. It took me almost two years to be able to read the first chapter alone. Drachmainian isn't the easiest of languages. Xing is way easier."

"Wait what?" Ed asked confused.

"When I was in school, I was required to learn Xing. Almost all of the kids in Xenotime is fluent in Xing but I can't read that well."

"Anything you can't do?"

"Math. I'm an epic fail at math." I said. "Mom wonders how I can do alchemy since Math is involved."

"But Alchemy comes naturally to you, you said. Maybe you can't make the connections."

"That's what I think."

"Speaking of school, while your on medical leave, are you going to go back to school?"

"Probably not. It does make sense that I do go back to school but I can't exactly write that well and I'll need to be able to read my notes in order to study and do homework and Xenotime doesn't offer special Ed here. I won't be able to keep up if I went to school here. I'd have to move and probably go to a boarding school somewhere that does have special aid and we can't afford that."

"Not even with what you have from being a state alchemist?"

"No. I only have around two hundred."

"Oh right, you've only been on one mission and you didn't even get to complete it with that Jacob guy coming after you and attacking the military base."

"Yeah. Roy told me that even though that happened I did get paid even though I didn't complete the mission because despite me being sent home early the war never did happen with Jacob being arrested and the rest of the refugees being arrested here it all worked out in the end."

"Let me guess, Colonel Bastard begged?"

"I don't know why you insist on calling Roy a bastard but yes I think so." I admitted.

"See that doesn't really make sense. One, Mustang is and I repeat a bastard. And two he doesn't beg." Ed said simply

"I needed the money Edward. If I actually completed the mission like I was supposed to with and as Jyra will I would have gotten paid 800 dollars."

"What the hell is that? I only get 600 per mission on top of my 100,000 dollar yearly research budget."

"I don't have a research budget so I get more than you do. I do have a annual travel and boarding expense but that's it."

"Wait, what about the cure for the epidemic?"

"I want to hire a professional scientist. Mostly because I'm not the smartest of people. I wouldn't be able to find a cure. Especially without any medical knowledge." I said. "I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"I suppose that's true." Ed said sitting on his suitcase so he could lock it. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Probably what I've been doing. Staying here and working on healing my arm. I need to get it functional again and get back to being a state alchemist so I can cure Xenotime before it becomes a ghost town due to either panic or the economy becomes to bad. Xenotime does have potential if we can manage to leave the gold mines far in the distant past."

"It definitely seems like it. After all, Xenotime has a strong artistic talent so I agree with what you said about if Xenotime can leave the gold mine in the past and use another resource."

"What do you suggest?"

"Maybe pottery. That's not far off from what you did with the gold." Al suggested.

"I know and people would pay a hefty price for some good pottery now and days. But the stupid town won't abandon the damn mines and if they ever did it might just be to late."

"Is money all grown ups think about?" Al sighed.

"Sometimes they have to in order to support their families. Actually a lot of people did leave after the mine dried up since they didn't want to be stuck here. I haven't heard from them though. Then there are businesses who don't rely on the mine like Mom's and the Pub. Those people will never truly be affected by the mine much."

"Hey brother? Not to change the subject but when does the train leave?" Al asked.

"Four o'clock today." Ed said as the phone rang.

I walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Elle? It's Mustang." Roy said.

"Oh hey Colonel. Don't worry Ed and Al are ready to board thet rain and head back to central as well today."

"I want you to board it too."

"What? Why?"

"I just have a surprise for you." Roy said before hanging up.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked hanging up the phone.

"Is something wrong?"

"Roy's acting weird."

"Weird? How so?"

"He wants me to go to Central with you guys and the only explanation he gave is that he has a surprise for me and then he hung up."

"Do you want to go?" Ed asked. "We can get you a ticket when we go."

"I'll have to ask Mom but why not." I said as Al started to read the Drachmaian books.

I left the room and then I headed to the kitchen where Mom was making lunch.

"Hey Mom can I go to Central with Ed and Al?"

"Does this question have something to do with the phone call a few minutes ago?" Mom asked curiously.

"Yeah. Colonel Mustang called and he wants me to go to Central. He said he has a surprise for me and then hung up."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Going to Central I mean?"

"Why not? Barry the Chopper was executed so Central's safe."

"What about the State Alchemist killer?"

"He's supposedly in East City now. Or at least that's what I heard when I was in Central last. And besides, I can use alchemy without pain now so if I were to see him I could defend myself now."

"That's why your wearing your necklace again?" Mom asked and I was shocked because I was trying to hide it.

"You can see it? Aw man. I was trying to hide it." I moaned and Mom laughed.

"I am your mother. Not by birth but I know you well enough Elle. Maybe the reason Roy wants you in Central has something to do with your arm." Mom said. "Why don't you go? I'll be here for when you return one day. But please stay in touch."

"Don't worry I promise you that I will." I said hugging her and I ran to my room and pulled out a suitcase from the closet.

"I assume your going with us then?" Ed asled/

"Yeah. Mom thinks it might have something to do with my arm and I agree." I said packing some clothes.

"So you'll need a ticket so we'll leave a little bit earlier than we originally planed." Ed said.

"Alright." I added as I put my mission logs in my bag just incase I could return to work or I'd need paper.

We hung out on the porch until three thirty before I hugged Mom and Ed, Al, and I bid farewell to Mom and we headed towards the train station, I bought myself a train ticket, and we boarded the train.

Once we got on the train we took a seat and Al put our suitcases on top of the rack and I laid down on the uncomfortable seats.

"One thing I hate about three day train rides is the damn seats." I sighed.

"Yeah I know what you mean. You'd think that the State would do something about that." Ed moaned.

"It could be worse for you guys. The seats could be made of wood or meatl and no cushioning what so ever." Al said.

"Al, don't make me want to wipe your blood seal away." I said angerly.

"Um…sorry sis." Al replied nervously.

"No, that was my fault. I shouldn't take my anger out on you. Sorry Alphonse." I said

"Don't worry about it. Ed even threatened me a few times when I told him the same thing." Al laughed happily.

"You're one confusing kid Alphonse." I laughed. "Now all I have to do is figure out if that's a good thing."

"We're Elrics, we're supposed to be confusing." Ed said.

"Nope, not going there." I thought.

I put my left arm under my head and turned towards the back of the seat.

"Are you alright El?" Ed asked.

"Uh-huh. I'm just a little tired." I said. "Would it still be cold in Central?"

"Yeah, it's still considered winter there and it will be for at least a few more months."

"Damn I hate the cold. Then again I shouldn't complain since you have automail Ed."

"So you know about how the parts can get."

"Duh."

"Oh right. Sorry."

"It's alright." I said tiredly as sleep randomly consumed me.

The next thing I remember was someone shaking my shoulder and I felt warmer than I was before.

As I started to gain awareness I realized Ed's jacket was drapped over me and Al was the one to wake me up.

"Come on Elle, please wake up." Al said and I moaned.

"Five more minutes Al." I sighed.

"Definitly an Elric and definitely Ed's twin." Al sighed. "You have to wake up now we're in Central."

"Whatever." I said and Al got fed up and he picked me up and he carried me outside and the bitter cold winter air hit me. "HOLY FREAKING CRAP!" I shouted and pulled Ed's coat closer to me.

"We should have woken you up sooner but luckily Ed found one of your jackets and he headed to HQ so he left you his. It doesn't really make sense but that's what he did."

"Well, can you please put me down so I can run to HQ?"

"You forget, I can run the whole way and not be tired." Al said and he started running like a speeding bullet towards HQ.

We eventually caught up to Ed and the two started a race until they got to Roy's office and they opened the door and tried to both fit in the door.

Once Al managed to get into the door (how he did it I will never know) he gently set me down and did the powned move and I shook my head in a pathetic manner.

"Elle, Edward, Alphonse, I assume your vacation was alright?" Roy asked.

"Yes sir." I said while Ed caught his breath and Al was doing a happy dance.

"Why did you want Elle to come to central?" Ed panted.

"Can't wait to catch your breath Fullmetal?" Roy smirked and he continued on. "Well there is a new medical study starting in a few days for nerve regeneration going on at the local hospital. They are trying to cure paralyzed soldiers and they said that Elle could have full movement by the end of the study."

"I'm already getting there. I can use alchemy without pain now and I'm slowly working on my moving my arm." I said "If I do this, it'll all be for waste."

"How did you manage that?" Roy asked shocked.

"Ed was helping me out. He put my arm through the rehab he had to go through once he got the automail surgery." I replied.

"Maybe this study isn't a bad idea." Al said. "They might help you faster." Al said.

"It's experimental it could do more harm than good." I added.

"Leave her alone Al, it's Elle's choice since it's her arm." Ed said. "Do what you want." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Can I have time to think about it Roy?"

"Of course. I don't want to make you do it if you don't want to." Roy said. "Your old dorm is still open, you can stay there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Dismissed." Roy said.

"Thank you." Al and I said before we left.

We all headed to the dorms and when we did Ed and Al went into their dorm while I went into mine.

The room was still the same way it was when I left it. The desk was still in the same spot, even the old conforter I forgot to bring with me was still on the bed.

I put my suitcase down in the chair and then I headed over to by bed and flipped down on it and began to think about the new twist Roy threw at me.

The new medical study both had pros and cons to it. So whenever that happened I always made a pro and con list.

So let's see:

Pro- I can get my arm back to normal

Con - the opposite of the previous pro

Con - No state alchemist job = no cure

Pro - helps war vets from Ishbal or harsh missions.

Pro - it might be extended to the general public should it go well.

So as of right now, I have three pros and two cons. The pros are actually good to the medical field and for the general public should this study go well.

That information is what ultimately made my decision and I headed to Ed and Al's room and I knocked on their door.

"Who is it?" Al asked.

"It's me. Can I come in?"

"Can you give us about fifteen minutes? Brother's in the shower and he only gets dressed in his boxers because of his automail."

"Alright."

"Oh, El. Do you want to eat dinner with us?"

"Sure thanks Al." I said and I went back into my room and laid down on the bed and I was falling into a daze when a horn that had looked like Ed suddenly appeared from my wall and I jumped

"God damn it Edward!" I shouted.

"Sorry Elle." Ed laughed. "Come on, dinner's ready. Time for you to know the reason I have yet to starve." Ed said with a laugh "Come on, it's time for you to know the reason I have yet to starve."

"Alright I'm coming. Now fix my wall."

"Aw man that' s no fun."

"NOW Edward….what ever your middle name is Elric!" I shouted and he growled before transmuting the wall back to normal. "Jezz, why on earth is Ed so playful all of a sudden? Did Al give him a crap load of sugar…or crack?" I asked myself as I left my room and went into Ed and Al's.

"Hey nee-chan." Al said putting two plates onto the table where a whole bunch of food was laid out.

"Konnichiwa Imoto." I smiled. "Al, I got to ask you something."

"Okay."

"What the hell did you do to Ed?"

"Huh? Oh his random hyperness? I've never figured that out and I've known brother since I was born. He just does that every once in a red moon."

"Red moons are rarer than a blue moon in Risembool." Al explained.

"Ah." I said as I got closer to the table and saw the food better. "Wow that looks awesome."

"Al made it."

"All by yourself?" I asked shocked.

"Uh-huh. Winry taught me and I borrow cook books from the local library."

"I shouldn't really be surprised I guess. You're an alchemist and there's that old saying that alchemy was born in the kitchen. You're probably good because of that." I added as I said down. "That or genetics kicked in and made you a good cook if either Mom or Hohenhime were good cooks."

"I don't have DNA."

"Sure you do, you just can't see it. Your still you whether it's in a suit of armor or a flesh body. You still know how to do things and therefore you are still Alphonse…whatever your middle name is Elric. No one can make you change that. You just won't go through puperty in that armor and in that department I wish I was a suit of armor." I said

"Huh?" Ed asked nervously.

"You'll find out someday Ed."

"Are you trying to say I'm not mature?!" Ed asked his hyperness obviously (and finally) disappearing.

"No Ed of course not." I said calmly. "I'm just saying that you're a little slow while unfortunately I was fast in the puberty line." I thought.

It was just then that I realized something.

"Alright time for a Elle random moment. But do you two have middle names?"

"Yeah."

"Alright can you guys tell me them so I'm not left in the dark."

"Michael." Al said.

"I'm not going to tell. I'll let you figure it out." Ed said crossing his arms.

"It's Simon."

"Al!" Ed moaned and I laughed. "Betrayed by my own brother." Ed fake cried and I just laughed harder and my stomach growled.

"I think it's time you two ate dinner." Al laughed and I blushed.

Ed walked over to the table and he grabbed a fork with one hand and a knife with the other.

"Allow me to try a Drachmaian phrase."

"Go for it." Al and I said.

"DIG IN!!!!" Ed said before chowing down.

"I should have known." I sighed and I picked up my fork. "Ikimatsumas." I said and I calmly ate my food while Ed devoured his in about ten minutes flat.

"Al this is amazing!" I said after I got a good taste of my food. (and that was when Ed stopped disgusting me)

"Thanks." Al said nervously and if he could I know that Al would have blushed.

Al was so cute ^ _ ^

After a huge dinner on my part (since I barely eat) I decided to tell Ed and Al my decision.

"Ed, Al, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure." They replied.

"On a calm level?" I asked as I sat on the couch and each one of them sat on either side of me and when Ed sat down I looked at him.

"Randomness put away I promise." Ed said. "So little sister of mine, what's on your mind?"

"I decided on what I wanted to do about that medical study."

"Really? So what did you decide?" Ed asked.

"I want to do it. I think that the Equalvalant Exchange is far better if I risk my arm."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if it works it'll only work on military veterans at first. Probably state alchemists or survivors of Ishbal and who knows if it works well enough maybe it will become available to the general public."

"It could be. Automail won't be affected since most engerners won't operate and add automail limbs unless the limb needs amputation or it's already amputated." Ed said.

"That and it really can help." Al added.

"Well we'll be here for you when we're not on missions." Ed said hugging me and Al hugged both of us.

"Thanks." I smiled. "I'm going to let Roy know my decision in the morning."

"Alright. So, what now?"

"I'm going to go to bed. I didn't sleep well on the train." I said.

"Alright." Ed said hugging me again. "Night."

"Night." I said before hugging Al and bidding him good night and I went to my room and fell asleep.

Now all that was left was wait and see what would await me in this medical study.


	28. The Medicial Study Begins

**Hey guess what I'm not dead! Shocking right? Well it's time for a new chapter of Lunar Alchemist. I had no idea what I was going to do about this chapter but I think I'm going to try this out and see where it goes so if I change my mind and go down another path I'll let you know because then I'm getting rid of the chapters up to this chapter. We'll just have to see what happens. Fair warning chapter might epically fail. We'll have to see what happens.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed I appreciate it ^ _ ^**

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Study Begins

The next morning I walked into Roy's office and I saw that his desk was completely covered in paperwork with multiple piles that made him disappear completely.

"So Fullmetal, what do I owe the honor of this visit." Roy asked and I could hear his pen scrape across paper so I know that he wasn't looking up.

"You're lucky I'm not Ed otherwise he'd flip out thinking that was short insult." I laughed. "Maybe this is the reason you shouldn't spend half your time trying to hit on chick and do your work you'll be all set and maybe you wouldn't be so rushed either."

"Oh, sorry Elle." Mustang laughed nervously. "What can I do for you?"

"I made my decision about that medical study. I want to do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I decided that if the study proves to be helpful it could be beneficial to not only the military war vets who aren't able to get automail, and even the general public eventually who aren't able to get automail too. I think the Equivalent Exchange is worth it."

"If you can't get your arm back to normal, will you regret it? You probably won't be able to save your town if you can't get a cure."

"I know that but there's nothing I can do about it and I'll accept it. Besides, I believe in the study now and Xenotime. I think that it'll be able to hold up for a while. And if things get to be too much maybe then the town will open their eyes and abandon the city and go somewhere where they actually have a chance. I mean Mom could always continue her business here in Central since she's a great seamstress, most of the vendors and open up a business here and start to sell stuff, and those who grow crops can go somewhere like Risembool and they'll be fine there too."

"You've given this a lot of thought."

"The wonders of the pro/ con list."

"Huh?"

"Never mind but my mind is made up. I want to do this Roy."

"Then I'll let the hospital know so they can admit you."

"Wait, admit me? I have to be in the hospital the whole time?"

"Yeah, what did you think?"

"That it was a type of physical therapy and that I'd only have to go once or twice a week or something."

"No, the medical study has a lot of subsections. Medicine, physical therapy, shock therapy, and other various things. They may even ask you to do a surgery or two."

"Hell no. I'm not having surgery." I said defiantly.

"Would you like to think this over again?" Roy asked.

"I would like to know why the hell you didn't tell me that sooner. The pro and con list could've gone a lot differently."

"I'm sorry; I thought you knew what was required in a medical study."

"I don't mind the other stuff but it's the surgery I do mind. I'm kinda scared of being under the knife."

"Ed did it for the automail surgery."

"Yeah and do you know the crap Ed went through in his entire life. I may not have had the best childhood but I'm not strong like that. No way in hell will I ever be strong enough to endure a surgery like Ed did."

"You went into a war zone. That's more than Ed did."

"That was nothing compared to what you saw in Ishbal Roy. I'm only in the military to get money to hire a professional to create a cure for the town. Otherwise I'd never be here. I wouldn't have even met Ed and Al."

"Well you did and I know that you can be strong. Ed, Al, Riza, and I will help you every step of the way. Whenever Ed and Al aren't around you can always call me and Riza and we'll be there for you. I promise." Roy said and I could see the truth in his eyes.

"I still don't know. But I guess I'll have to woman up and go along with it. After all, I'm an Elric I should be able to do handle it I suppose. It's not like it's a major surgery it's just my arm." I said nervously.

"Thatta girl." Roy smiled and he reminded me of my father and I couldn't help but smile back.

To this day I'm still not sure if that's a good thing or not.

Later that day I packed my stuff back up into my suitcase and Roy took Ed, Al, and me to the hospital where I'd be staying during this medical study. The part of the hospital I was in was very roomy and comfortable. It didn't even smell like a hospital room and it looked like it was part of a hotel. Even Ed was impressed and he hates hospital with a passion.

In the middle of the room was a doctor sitting with a clip board and when he looked up he noticed us and smiled gently.

"Roy! How have you been?" The doctor asked.

"Pretty good. Doctor, this is Elle Elric, the Lunar Alchemist. She's volunteering for you medical research. Her right arm is paralyzed. The nerves were cut when she was attacked by a serial killer."

"The state alchemist killer?"

"No, she and Edward here faced down Barry the Chopper. The serial killer who chopped up women." Roy said. "He's also a mortitioner as well as a doctor for both medical studies and the ER downstairs." Roy explained to us.

"Well, I'm Dr. Taja I'm from Drachma." Taja said and he extended his hand.

"I'm Elle Elizabeth Elric. This is my older twin brother Edward Elric, and my younger brother here is Alphonse Elric. Please don't mind the armor, he has a rare skin condition and he's self conscious so he wears that armor."

"Has he seen a doctor?"

"It's incurable. It's a new rare disease and I had it ever since I was nine." Al replied nervously obviously pulling that information off the top of his head.

"I see. Well it's a pleasure to meet you two." Taja replied shaking each of their hands. "So Elle, did Roy tell you what you'd have to go through?"

"Yeah. I'm not too big on the surgeries though."

"Those are extremely rare and we'd probably wouldn't put you in a surgery because of how young you are and how your paralyzed. Not unless we found that surgery will cure your paralysis and even then it's completely up to you at that point. We're probably going to have you on the medicine, shock therapy, and physical therapy part of the research."

"If Elle needs us will we be able to come whenever we want?" Ed asked.

"Of course, you're her family after all. And Elle will need a lot of support because this study can be life changing for her. I'm not trying to make you nervous Elle but its just facts."

"I understand." I said but now I was starting to have second thoughts again but I quickly pushed them aside when I remembered why I was doing the medicinal study.

"Well, I have to go and see some of the other patients I'll introduce you to the others later alright Elle, for now you can look around. This whole entire floor is dedicated to the study so this is where you'll spend your time." Taja added handing me a map with a room number written on the top corner. "The room written on the paper is your room number. Feel free to go and unpack. Ed, Al, and Roy, you have to leave by seven o'clock today. We're going to start Elle on the study right away with the medicine and we don't know what side effects it's going to have on her."

"It won't hurt her will it?" Ed and Al asked.

"No I assure you it won't hurt her. The most she'll have is probably a fever or vomiting for a couple of days until she gets used to the medicine. It's what's been most common among the others."

"But she's only a kid. The side effects could be worse since I assume it's an adult medicine."

"We are also testing children around Elle's age so we have a children's version of the medication we're giving the adult volunteers however we might put her on the adult medication and just reduce the amount of times she gets the medication depending on how she reacts. Everything is still up in the air for now."

"Well come on Elle, let's get your stuff unpacked." Ed said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Alright." I said as Taja left the room.

"What room are you in?" Al asked and I took opened up the paper Taja gave me.

"Um…105a." I said picking up my bag but Ed stopped me.

"Let me take it Elle. If you're going to start real physical therapy they won't be as forgiving as I was and you'll need your strength."

"Um...alright, if you're sure anyways." I said unsurely.

"Trust me." Ed smiled and we went to my room.

Once we got to my room I opened the door and the room looked like a mix between my dorm at Central Headquarters and a hospital room.

There was a desk in the corner of the room and there was a radio sitting on the desk I was expecting a hospital bed with the bars and everything but shockingly there was a normal bed with black sheets and covers on it and I was shocked at the homey feel the room had. After all, when I was in the hospital because of Barry the Chopper and the concussion I had they were anything but homey.

Ed put my bag on the bed and he unzipped it for me and then we started to unpack with Al and Roy's help and it was finished within a few minutes because I barely had anything to begin with.

Once we were all done I threw the bag into the closet and I flopped down on the bed.

"Wow, it's actually even more comfortable then the bed in the dorms and at my house." I said taking a deep breath. "So you guys think this is going to work?" I asked.

"There's no way to tell Elle. But you're strong so I think you'll overcome it. After all, Ed and Al overcame their disabilities."

"That's because they actually have a goal. They want to get their bodies back."

"You want to save your town. It's a huge goal too. Besides maybe the stone will help you too. It's said to have unlimited power." Roy said.

"If I ever randomly stumbled across the stone I would bring it straight to Ed and Al. I will never use the stone unless I had to or I knew that Ed and Al were back in their original bodies and completely healthy. If I had to I would use the stone."

"Are you insane?" Ed asked.

"Not human transmutation. No offense but I'd leave that you and Al since you two studied it so much. I would use the stone to heal any illness you had due to it. There's no saying that you won't get sick since Al might be malnuriourished and who knows your arm might be shorter than the other because you were ten when you lost it. It might not grow in the gate." I said. "If it's even there." I added in thought.

"You might have a point there Elle. And that's not illegal either." Roy said. "However this is not the place to talk about that. Do you want to look around at the other places and meet some of the other people here?" Roy asked.

"Sure. Do you know anyone else in the study?" I asked.

"No I'm afraid I don't. But I'll be happy to learn about the people here if it makes you comfortable."

"No, I think I can handle it." I said.

"If something happens be sure to tell Doctor Taja and me as soon as you can alright?" Roy said seriously.

"What do you mean by 'if something happens' Roy?"

"Sometimes older people who are paralyzed don't take to it well and they get very cranky easily and they might cause trouble. If they do cause trouble I don't want you to confront them." Roy said.

"Alright. Well, let's go look around." I said.

We walked around until we came to the small cafeteria where there was a radio turned on and there were a few other people in the room who were around Roy's age and a few of them sat in wheelchairs and some of the others had crutches or had their arms in slings.

"Look guys, some new kids and a new adult." One of the people said and I looked over to the one who spoke and he sat in a wheelchair.

"Close, I'm the one who's joining the study. The rest of these guys are my family members and the guy with the black hair is my superior officer." I said.

"Superior officer? You're in the military?" the man asked shocked.

"I was before I was paralyzed. Barry the chopper got me." I said calmly, not letting that psycho path ruin my life."

"What branch are you in?"

"I was a state alchemist. I'm not a well known one yet because I only went on one mission but I was a state alchemist. My brothers are who are well known."

"Who are you two?" one of the people asked.

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric and this is our younger brother Alphonse." Ed said pointing to Alphonse. "This is Elle and my superior officer Roy Mustang."

"Oh wait; you're the Flame Alchemist, one of the hero's of the Ishbal rebellion." One of the people said. "I used to fight in Ishbal before I was paralyzed."

"Were you an alchemist?" Ed asked.

"No I'm just a normal soldier. So kid." The guy said looking at me. "Can you use alchemy?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I hope I don't sound selfish but I need something that needs fixing. My wheelchair wheel got bent so when I move I sometimes get stuck. Can you fix it for me? No one around here is an alchemist and I can't afford to get a new wheelchair or a new wheel."

"Sure no problem." I smiled before walking over to the chair, clapping my hands together, and I fixed the wheel. "Try it out." I said

The guy hesitantly moved his wheel and his face brightened.

"Oh thank you so much!" The guy said wheeling over to me and he hugged me in thanks. "I can't wait to get unparalized so I can repay you."

"I do it no matter who people are." I said. "There's no reason to repay me."

"I'm Suichi. I'm from Drachma just like Doctor Taja is."

"Cool. I actually speak Drachmanian. Al's learning it too." I said proudly since Drachmanian is a hard language to learn.

"Cool. That'll be good because I randomly switch over from Amtressian to Drachmanian." Suichi said.

"Yeah I do too from time to time but I usually catch myself and repeat myself so that way I'm speaking Amtressian." I agreed knowing that I would like this guy.

"So, what else is there around here that we should learn about or show Elle?" Ed asked as he looked around the room.

"Well we don't really have a lot of things around here but we can assure you that it's completely safe here and nothing bad has happened to us yet and we've been here for a while." Another man said.

"A while? Roy, I thought that this is a new study."

"I thought it was too. This was the first time I heard of it when I called you when you were in Xenotime." Roy said. "It might be new to Central."

"I guess it's possible huh Nii-san." Al asked.

"What the hell did you call me?"

"Chill Ed. He said big brother." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh. Then yeah it is possible however Central is the capital of Amtress. Where else can the medical study be conducted?"

"What about the East City?" Al asked.

"Yeah that's where we were before we got a grant to use the top part of the hospital here. We renovenated a little bit and then Dr. Taja opened the study up to military personal here who were paralyzed." Suichi said.

"Oh so that's why Central hasn't heard anything. East city is almost as far away as Risembool." Al said.

"I thought that East city was before Risembool."

"It is but they still have a great deal of distance between them." Ed explained.

"Alright then. I suppose."

"I think we'd better leave earlier than Dr. Taja said." Roy said suddenly. "Come on Ed, Al. We'll take Elle back to her room and then we'll leave." Roy added.

"Alright." Ed and Al said sadly. I could tell that they didn't want to leave me alone.

"Go with Roy guys. I'll be fine I promise. If something does go wrong I promise that I'll call you as soon as I can and I'll get you guys in here or I'll come to you. I promise alright."

"I suppose I'll have to live with that." Ed said. "Whenever we're not on missions we'll be here every day."

"If I'm in testing I doubt you'll be able to see me but other than that I'll be happy to see you guys every day."

"Good luck Elle." Al said clutching my shoulder. "I'll miss you."

"Me too. After all, kindness in a can doesn't come often."

"Anything in a can doesn't come often." Roy mumbled softly.

"No comments on that one." I said

We went to the room I was assigned and then I put some more stuff away before it was officially time for Ed and Al to go. With a couple of quick hugs to Ed and Al and a high five from Roy, Roy led my brothers out of the hospital with the promise to visit within the next couple of days unless I started to get serious side effects like the vomiting thing and I wanted Ed and Al to be around since I didn't have my mother to look after me and Dr. Taja couldn't be around 24/7 to take care of me because of the other patients, then they would be there right away with permission from both Roy and Dr. Taja to take care of me or at least one of them would be there to take care of me depending on if Ed had an extremely important mission that he couldn't send someone else to handle it.

I sighed after they left and I laid down on my bed and pulled out a book to read until around seven o'clock when Dr. Taja came in and got me.

"Hey Dr. Taja." I said putting my book down. "What's up?"

"It's time for physical Therapy. We're also going to start you on the trial pill tonight as well that way we'll find out in the morning if something would go wrong and pull you from the medical study." Dr. Taja said. "After physical therapy, you'll take the pill, and a night nurse will stay the night with you to monitor your status the entire night."

"Um…then I won't be able to sleep. I can't sleep knowing that people are watching me. I can't even camp out that well because I know that animals are watching me."

"What if you were at a sleepover? Is that something that you can't do?"

"No because when I go to a sleepover everyone falls asleep and I'm always the first one to wake up no matter what time we go to sleep."

"Well, we can figure out what to do later tonight. If you want I suppose I can call Ed or Al back but they're not really supposed to be here during the night."

"I admit I would feel a little more comfortable with my brothers around but I'm thirteen years old. I can't depend on them."

"I heard that you two were separated when you were children and you haven't seen them in about eleven years is that right? It's normal to want to be around your brothers as much as you can and to be dependent on them. I'm sure they understand and I understand." Dr. Taja replied.

"How do you know so much about me?" I asked.

"Roy told me everything I would probably need to know about your personality and your past so that way I would understand you better. I know the other patients like that too. It's to make sure I'm not on a doctor patient level but I'm on the friend level so that way everyone feels comfortable." Dr. Taja said.

"Sometimes I hate that man." I sighed.

"Who Roy?"

"Who else? He tells everyone my life story and then I don't know about it. There could've been the possibility that I didn't want you to know my life story. All you really need to know is that I'm paralyzed, I'm a state alchemist, and I want to be cured again sometime. That's about it." I said angrily my bipolarness starting to kick in.

"There goes the bipolar disorder." Dr. Taja whispered. "Alright Elle, we'll talk about it later alright sweetie, for right now it's time for the physical therapy session to start."

"Whatever." I said in one of my moods but I ignored it.

I followed Dr. Taja out of the room and we went into a giant room that looked like a gym where everyone else was and they were using various exercise equipment and some who were supposed to be in wheelchairs were supporting themselves on crutches and trying to move their legs.

"This is where we have physical therapy. Now before we can get you on a schedule and decide what to start you with we need to see what you can do so I'm going to have a nurse come and she's going to give you a muscle exam and test to see what exactly needs to be done in order to help you regain your arms mobility. I got to help some of the other patients alright." Dr. Taja said and he walked away and a few seconds later a woman came over to me.

"Hello there, my name is Shannon. What's your name?"

"Elle." I replied and when Shannon extended her hand I used my paralyzed one to try and grab it and I managed to do it but with some hesitation on my muscles' part to move it. "So I assume that this is the arm that's paralyzed right?"

"Yes ma'am." I said as friendly as possible trying to not take my anger out on her.

"Well, we have to do your muscle exam so if you'll please follow me we can get started." Shannon replied.

"Alright." I added

I followed Shannon to a separate room and there were plastic items around the room and a small chalk board with a couple of huge pieces of different colored chalk and a couple small pieces of different colored chalk.

"Alright Elle, I heard that you have given yourself physical therapy right?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah and my older brother, who has automail, helped me too by doing the physical therapy he went through during his automail rehab after the surgery." I replied.

"Then before I see what actually you can grab and things like that why don't you show me what you can do on your own." Shannon said.

I started to go through what I learned with Ed and what I learned myself in Xenotime. I flexed all of my fingers and I bent them in all kinds of different positions with ease. Then I started to move my arm as much as I could but you could tell it was delayed from when the brainwaves were sent to my arm.

Then I moved my arm over to a plastic cup that didn't have a handle on it and I managed to grab it and she was amazed but that was all I decided to try and do and it was pretty much all that I could do.

"Once in a blue moon it'll work like it's supposed to right away but most of the time it works the way it did when I went to grab the cup." I said.

"So you already did quite a bit of work to get this far. You may not have to be here long Elle but that'll be up to Dr. Taja and how you react to the treatments here. So, let's get started." Shannon replied.

"Alright." I added and I followed her out of the room and she gave my chart to Dr. Taja.

"Hmm, not bad. I think we'll just put her on the medication tonight since she's ahead of the others and see how she reacts to that first." Dr. Taja replied. "I contacted Ed and Al and one of them will be here in a little while. They wanted to get something to eat first and they accepted you to be in physical therapy for at least an hour or so."

"That's fine. I'll just go and read a book for a while."

"Alright, remember that we have a ten o'clock lights out time so please be ready for bed by then. No acceptations will be made alright?" Dr. Taja replied.

"Okay." I agreed as I was led back to my room by one of the other nurses and she handed me a huge pill which I had to break in half in order to swallow and it didn't taste like any children's medicine I'm aware of. "My god, I thought that you guys were giving me children's medication because of my age and size."

"Were we supposed to do that? I was unaware of it."

"That was the adult dosage?"

"I'll be right back." The nurse replied running down the hall.

"Great. For all I know I could've just OD'ed on a trial medication." I said rather pissed off at the stupidity level that nurse just reached.

A few minutes later Dr. Taja came in and he was in a panic.

"Elle, I'm so sorry. She's a new nurse and she didn't read your chart. I don't think you'll have a problem though because it's not a high dosage but from now on I'll personally give you the medicine."

"I should've said something before I took it. That pill was like a horse pill. I had to break it in half just to swallow it."

"Yeah, children's medicine is chewable for the study so it's not supposed to be swallowed. But like I said, I don't think you'll have a problem but the night nurse will be made aware that you were accidently given an adult dosage to keep an eye on you and you can tell whichever one of your brother's show up tonight too."

"Whichever one of my brothers show up? I thought both of them were coming." I said.

"They both might. It's up to Mr. Mustang." Dr. Taja replied. "Go ahead and read your book. If you feel weird in any way, including a headache, let me know immediately. The green button is a direct link to the physical therapy room it'll sound a buzzer and I'll be in right away."

"I had a headache before I even went to physical therapy."

"Alright, if it gets worse let me know alright?"

"Yes sir." I said and Dr. Taja left.

Tonight was gonna be fun.


	29. THE END OF THE STORY REDOING INFO

**NOTE TO ALL READERS!!!!!!!!!**

**I'M SORRY TO ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO LIKED THIS STORY HOWEVER DUE TO HOW MANY PM'S AND REVIEWS I GOT LITTERALLY CURSING ME OUT FOR HAVING ELLE AS A MARY-SUE I DECIDED TO GO ABOUT LUNAR ALCHEMIST IN A NEW WAY. MANY OF YOU MAY HAVE HEARD OF THE BROTHERHOOD SERIES AND ARE CURRENTLY WATCHING IT. IF YOU ARE...THATS WHAT I'M TURNING LUNAR ALCHEMIST INTO HOWEVER IT'S NOT JUST GOING TO BE IN ELLE'S POV IT'S GOINGN TO BE IN ED AND AL'S POV TOO DEPENDING ON THE EPISODE. EACH OF THE EPISODES AND OVA'S ARE GOING TO BE AN EPISODE IN THIS NEW STORY AND I WILL NOT ADD STORY ARCHS TO IT UNLESS THERE ARE PARTS IN THE MANGA THAT THE ANIME DOESN'T COVER IN WHICH IF IT'S REQUESTED I WILL ADD IT WHERE IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE SERIES TIME LINE. THE FIRST CHAPTER AND THE PROLOUGE IS ALREADY UP SO IF YOU WANT TO READ THIS STORY IT'S CALLED LUNAR ALCHEMIST: BROTHERHOOD AND YOU CAN ALSO FIND IT ON MY PROFILE AND STUFF LIKE THAT. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY AND IN 1 MONTH I WILL TAKE IT DOWN THANK YOU AGAIN FOR FOLLOWING ME AND I APPEICAITE IT GREATFULLY. **

**KAYLAND ELRIC OR LUNA ECLIPSE  
**


	30. I AM SOON RETURNING! CHECK IT OUT!

Hello everyone: This is a quick all story update i'm putting out there. That's a semi Q&A which I recived through PM's (yes everyone I do check it quite often) as well as my future plans are.

Q: How is my grandmother? (which was the main reason I left the world of fanfiction)

A: She has completely healed. She hasn't broken anything since thank goodness although we did have a few hospital trips because she got sick and she also accidently rolled out of bed and cracked her head open on her nightstand. Otherwise she is perfectly healthy.

Q: If everything is okay, then why don't you return?

A: Well I'll be honest, after my grandmother was okay, I finished up college and got my associates degree for creative writing and I also got a part time job although I worked pretty often. I also babysat my family, I had other family obligations, and also this. Remember how I wanted to get published? I did. I self-published a book both by myself and I also teamed up with my older sister to create a series called "Ying Yang Mansion." The first book, "Secrets of Ying Yang Mansion" has been out since August and it's doing semi-decent. I mean we're no J.K. Rowling or anything but sadly with Self publishing the processes while extremely cheaper, is also extremely longer. Then I have a collection of short stories I personally wrote over my writing carrier that wasn't fanfiction related called "Stories from my Mind." I sadly can't post links but go check out my profile and (unless the format changed) where it said "Website" I will post a link there if i'm able to. Otherwise you can search the titles on google they'll be the first few hits.

Q: What happened to Lunar Alchemist Brotherhood?

A: honestly, I don't even know. I looked on my lists one day and noticed it was gone. I don't remember if I deleted it thinking I wasn't going to be able to return at all, if Fanfiction did it when they did that massive story raid.

Q: Will you be coming back to fanfiction?

A: YES! as the title of this states I will be returning. Now don't jump for joy too awful quickly because honestly I have no clue when this return will be. I am moving out of my mom's house this week and I am moving in with my sister, the co-writer for Ying Yang Mansion. I am leaving this thursday and we won't have internet for a long while so updates will be a long ways away. I am also working on the second book of the Ying Yang Mansion series with her and I am working on an actual novel on my own to release soon. Fanfiction will be to help me keep practicing as I write these novels and also because so many people have asked me to return. Thus to the next question.

Q: What are you bringing back or bringing to us?

A: I will return the following. Lunar Alchemist Brotherhood (although i will have to start that all over from scratch since all my notes and EVERYTHING are gone so i'll have to create a few chapter plots first before i get into that one but i'll do it for you guys somehow. I'll also return to Rejected Souls. The other stories will remain abandoned/completed. I will also be attempting I'm not sure how well it's going to go, to do a Black Butler story and I now have a new fandom with Sword Art Online thanks to Hulu. I will attempt a spin on that game following a character who is going through the game. I'm doing a LOT of research on that before I start with it which is hard since i can only semi understand japanese and can't read a single hiragana or katagana at all and I want to be able to do that story justice to the show. Which honestly I probably wont but...hey...i'll still try.

So that's the plan at the moment and to those who kept stumbling upon my stories and sent stuff either through a review or in a PM thanks for sticking with my stories and reading them. I appreciate any critisim you have given me and I have used all of it to improve over the time I was gone in my novels. Hopefully I'll continue to see you guys in the semi-near future.

Kayland Elric/Luna Eclipse


End file.
